Meeting you
by lauramariecullen
Summary: Aún siendo vampiro, Bella es engañada cruelmente: un tipo parecido a su actor favorito se hace pasar por él para acostarse con ella. ¿Y si Bella acaba enterándose? ¿Y si se ve obligada a... transformarlo?
1. 12 de Mayo de 2010

**No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.**

***Vuelvo a repetir que aunque se haga referencia a Robert como actor y que Bella está encaprichada con él (como la mayoría de nosotras) aquí sólo se nombra, su persona no va a aparecer en ningún momento en esta historia, ya que está totalmente prohibido. Elijo a R. P. porque es la imagen mental de Edward que tienen la mayoría de las chicas. Repito: No aparece en la historia.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 1. _12 de Marzo de 2010_**

—¡Bella, vamos a llegar tarde! —la escandalosa voz de Alice resonó por toda la casa.

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que aunque hablara a susurros la escucharía perfectamente?

—Ya voy —murmuré mientras apagaba el ordenador de sobremesa que había en mi cuarto.

—¡Nada de _ya voy_, te quiero abajo ahora mismo! —exclamó desde el primer piso y sonreí para mí. Si ella supiera…

Yo, Isabella Marie Cullen, nacida a principios del siglo XX —en 1913 para ser exacta— me había vuelto una completa adolescente a los noventa y siete años, o a mis eternos veintitrés. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Aunque hubieran pasado casi cien años de mi nacimiento me sentía contemporánea al 2010, nunca había tenido problemas para adecuarme, o por lo menos eso creía.

Había vivido momentos inolvidables, como todas las personas: asistí al festival de Woodstock junto al resto de mi familia, del cual salimos ilesos gracias a nuestra piel de granito. Me escapé de clase, aunque teniendo en cuenta que esa materia ya la había dado cientos de veces no creo que importase demasiado, para ir a ver un concierto de los Beatles con Rosalie y Alice. Repetimos la jugada con la primera gira de Madonna. Vi en directo el aterrizaje en la luna. Compré uno de los primeros teléfonos móviles, de esos modelos que hoy en día seguramente estarán en los estantes de un museo de antigüedades. Fui de las pioneras en usar Google, incluso invertí en ese grupo empresarial gracias a la precognición de Alice: un día vino hasta mi cuarto como una loca, después de tener una visión del futuro, y me aseguró que si le hacía caso viviría en una casa de oro macizo al pasar unas décadas. Incluso tengo una fotografía con Elvis en las Vegas.

Se podía decir que mi existencia había sido plena, pero no era así. Realmente, jamás había sido fanática de algo, si fui a conciertos o tonterías de ese estilo, básicamente se debía a la incorporación de Alice a nuestra familia. Yo había sido la primera en llegar, la compañera de Carlisle Cullen desde el principio. Me sentía su mano derecha, aunque sin ningún sentido romántico implícito, para eso ya estaba Esme.

En 1936 se me ocurrió la brillante idea de dar un paseo por el bosque colindante a donde vivía con mis padres por aquel entonces, sin tener en cuenta el aviso que habían dado de no entrar en él ya que una manada de lobos salvajes acechaba la zona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de ellos, de un tamaño espeluznantemente grande, saltó encima de mí y todo se volvió negro. Lo único que recuerdo fue el dolor agudo que sentí unas horas después, mucho peor al que sufrí debido a los desgarros que provocaron en mi piel las zarpas de aquellos animales.

Fue tan abrumador despertar de aquel doloroso sopor que no encuentro palabras para describir las sensaciones que me invadieron. Después, Carlisle me contó que me había encontrado desangrándome en el bosque mientras él mismo iba de caza, y me explicó todo lo que debía saber acerca de mi nueva condición, la de vampiro.

¡Qué duro fue no poder volver a ver a mis padres! Los observaba, por supuesto, pero jamás era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme. Me daban por muerta, claro está. En aquella época no era tan raro que un cadáver no apareciese, o al menos, no había tantos medios para encontrarlo por lo que era habitual celebrar un entierro sin el cuerpo. Quizá, una de las cosas más desagradables que había experimentado fue el ir ver mi propia tumba. Cuán irónica puede ser la vida, ahí estaba yo, inmortal y rodeada de un aura de perfección observando una tumba que según lo que me habían contado, jamás ocuparía.

Debo matizar que no podría haber seguido adelante sin la ayuda de quien me transformó. Siempre he estado muy unida a Carlisle, quizás por ser su compañera desde el inicio de la pintoresca familia Cullen. No conocía a nadie con más compasión que él, era el prototipo perfecto de hombre: correcto, elegante, culto hasta un nivel jamás alcanzado por otra mente, extremadamente atractivo y con don de gentes. Toda mujer querría alguien así en su vida, ya sea de forma paternal, sentimental o en términos de amistad.

La siguiente en llegar a la familia fue Rosalie. Su temperamento hizo que tardásemos en ser grandes amigas, pero la fuerza del tiempo puede sobre cualquier otra cosa. Ambas necesitábamos una confidente, en especial ella, debido a su horrible final como humana. No es fácil asimilar que tu futuro marido no era tan perfecto, o al menos con tan pocos escrúpulos como pensabas o que sería capaz de violarte y dejarte maltrecha en medio de la calle.

Tras Rosalie vino Esme, quien removió los cimientos de la existencia de Carlisle. Si antes él era feliz, desde que ella entró en escena lo fue infinitamente más. Sólo había que mirar su cara cuando estaba cerca Esme; daban ganas de llorar y suplicar por un amor como el de ellos.

Después se incorporó Emmett, o mejor dicho el maravilloso y juguetón Emmett, al cual le debíamos más de la mitad de las risas de cada día. Rosalie y Emmett desde el principio compartieron una relación con tanta carga pasional que en algunas ocasiones conseguía hasta incomodarnos a los demás.

Todos nosotros estábamos unidos a Carlisle, además de por los lazos afectivos creados gracias a nuestra condición vegetariana, por su ponzoña. Él era nuestro creador, un referente a seguir.

Y por último se nos unieron Alice y Jasper, los cuales ya se habían incorporado a la inmortalidad cuando nos encontraron. Era cómico ver como habíamos pasado de ser sólo Carlisle y yo a una familia al completo, con conflictos cotidianos, vacaciones en grupo y todas esas cosas que nos hacían sentirnos un poco más humanos. Jamás teníamos secretos, quizá porque no temíamos a las represarías de nuestros actos; la piel a prueba de bombas nucleares y la fuerza infinita son un punto a favor en todo conflicto.

Sin embargo, en los últimos años algo estaba ocurriendo en mí, algo que ni yo misma entendía: me sentía atraída por alguien, pero no por un _alguien_ cualquiera. Ni siquiera siendo humana había sentido atracción por nadie de esa forma. Es más, jamás había tenido un novio formal, veía todos los hombres cortados por el mismo patrón, y sabía de lo que hablaba, he tenido casi un siglo para contrastar esa afirmación.

Tampoco era de esas personas a las que les gusta tener ídolos, o ser fans histéricas. Lo único que me fascinaba, hasta hace unos años, era sentarme en un lugar cómodo con un buen libro entre las manos o pasar el tiempo con mi familia.

El caso es que, desde que en el 2005 vi _Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire_, sentí una atracción un tanto inquietante y particular hacia el actor que encarnaba a Cedric Diggory. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección gracias a asombrosa capacidad mental adquirida con el veneno de Carlisle. Alice, Rosalie y cómo no Emmett, grandes fanáticos de la saga Harry Potter —cosa que jamás llegaré a entender, ya que los tres son "un poco mayores" como para leer libros sobre niños magos— me arrastraron al cine. Siempre había preferido otro tipo de literatura, y aparte de que no me gustaba el género de la ficción, la constante lucha del tal Harry contra su adversario me parecía un poco repetitiva.

Cuando volvimos a casa después de las casi dos horas de película, navegué un poco por Internet en la soledad de mi dormitorio, teniendo cuidado al presionar las teclas puesto que no quería que los demás se enterasen de mi recién adquirida obsesión, para conocer más sobre aquel joven que tanto me había impactado. Llevé su nombre tatuado en mi torturada mente desde ese momento. Si había algo que me cautivaba de él, era el hecho de que participase ante todo en cine independiente, no en grandes superproducciones de Hollywood. Además, tenía el encanto de ser inglés.

Una tarde en la que Rosalie y Alice estaban de compras y Emmett y Jasper de caza me puse al día con las películas que ya llevaba rodadas: _Vanity Fair_ y _Ring of the Nibelungs_.

Nadie sabía mi pequeña obsesión, ni siquiera mis amigos. Y sinceramente, daba gracias al cielo por ello, las bromas de Emmett no solían ser sutiles ni livianas. Ayudaba el hecho de que no era la típica adolescente que decoraba su carpeta y las paredes de su habitación con pósters sacados de revistas juveniles. Bueno, para ser sincera quizás ayudaba más tener la edad suficiente como para ser la abuela o la tatarabuela de esas adolescentes.

Sólo yo sabía cómo me había emocionado con _How to be_, o como me había impactado, pero al mismo tiempo enternecido, verlo en la piel del friqui de Daniel Gale en _The Bad Mother's Handbook_.

Sin embargo, fue en _Little Ashes_ cuando me quedó claro lo buen actor que era. Antes pensaba que ante todo me atraía su físico, pero después de ejecutar con semejante genialidad el papel del excéntrico Dalí me quedé sin aliento. Yo no iba a lo superfluo, mi edad me había servido para aprender y poder llegar a ser culta. El arte, la literatura y todo lo que fuesen creaciones estéticas me sobrecogían de tal manera que me sentía de nuevo humana, ante tales emociones tan fuertes. Sabía apreciar cuando una película estaba bien hecha o qué actores daban todo de sí mismos, y por ese mismo motivo me emocioné.

Sonreí como una estúpida cuando miré de reojo el calendario que se encontraba pegado en una de las paredes de la habitación, aunque me acordaba perfectamente del día en el que estaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Era 12 de Marzo de 2010, estreno en Estados Unidos de _Remember me_, su nueva película. Así que aquí estaba, encerrada en mi cuarto y simulando estar enfadada con Rosalie y Alice por el hecho de que siempre íbamos al cine a ver comedias románticas.

Cuando bajé al primer piso puse todo mi empeño en darle un aspecto realista a mi interpretación: no era fácil hacerse la enfurruñada con alguien como Jasper, el cual era consciente de todas y cada una de las emociones de los presentes, viviendo contigo. Como no era buena mintiendo, no me sorprendió su mirada interrogativa. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el jardín delantero, con Rosalie y Alice dando saltos por detrás.

—Oh, Jasper —murmuró Alice de pronto. Me giré y vi que tenía los ojos desenfocados, lo cual sólo podía significar que estaba en medio de una de sus visiones del futuro—. _Tienes_ que venir con nosotras.

—¿Por qué, Alice? ¿Pasa algo? —rugió él al momento, adoptando una pose defensiva.

—No, tonto —soltó una risotada y besó lo que tenía a la altura de su cabeza: el pecho de su marido—. Sólo que he visto que te lo vas a pasar muy bien. Te veo en la fila con nosotras y justo después dentro de la sala, conmigo a la derecha y Bella a la izquierda —empezó a contar, con los ojos de nuevo posados en algo inexistente—. Y te ríes sin parar, aunque no logro entender por qué…

Gemí, yo sí que lo entendía. Jasper iba a estar sintiendo mis emociones durante toda la película, lo que lo desconcertaría ya que la versión pública es que odiaba a actores de ese estilo, esos que se valían de su cuerpo para triunfar.

Jasper volvió a mirarme y sonrió, quizás entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

—Iré —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo conduzco.

Estuve a punto de comentar que me encontraba mal y que prefería quedarme en casa, pero después recordé que los vampiros nunca se ponen malos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusta la vida en momentos como estos con nosotros, los inmortales? Aún así la suerte me sonrió, aunque fuese simplemente por el hecho de que como retransmitían un partido de los Mariners por la televisión de pago, Emmett se quedaría viéndolo. Saber que él no estará cerca cuando algo vergonzoso de tu vida va a salir a la luz era como un regalo adelantado de Navidad.

El viaje transcurrió en poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que todo los Cullen conducíamos más rápido de lo que se debería. Cuando llegamos y nos pusimos al final de la cola para comprar las entradas, Rosalie y Alice estaban parloteando alegremente, ajenas al nivel de tensión que emanaba mi cuerpo. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, me mordía nerviosamente el labio y como detalle enfermizo, miraba furtivamente cada dos minutos, quince segundos y treinta y siete centésimas de segundos su foto del cartel de la película y un suspiro salía de lo más profundo de mi ser. Sabía que Jasper encontraba de lo más extraño el torrente de mis sensaciones: tensión, emoción, terror, una pizca de frustración y ante todo deseo, mucho deseo.

—Cuatro entradas para _Remember me_ —le pidió Alice a la chica de la taquilla cuando por fin llegamos—. Que sean buenos asientos por favor, que soy bajita ¡y cómo me toque a alguien alto delante no veré nada!

—¿Quiere la primera fila? —preguntó la chica, divertida.

—¡¡No!! —gritamos Rosalie, Jasper y yo a la vez.

Empujé a Alice para ser yo la que hablase con la mujer de la taquilla, y así evitarme problemas.

—Con que estén centrados nos conformamos —le dije con una sonrisa amable.

Después de unos minutos, entramos en la sala rodeada de una manada de adolescentes hormonadas. Bufé, no me gustaba la idea de que _mi R _—diminutivo cariñoso y críptico que le puse para que nadie supiera a quién me refería— protagonizase los sueños de todas aquellas mujeres. Jasper elevó una ceja al mismo tiempo que pensé tal cosa y me concentré para intentar camuflar mis sentimientos y emociones.

Esa tarde aprendí que pasar cerca de dos horas intentando mostrarme impasible ante semejante creación divina para no levantar sospechas entre mis amigas y sobre todo, el extrasensorial Jasper, era una misión imposible. Él parecía muy divertido calibrando mis emociones. Alzó las cejas cuando unas imágenes sugerentes, de el actor con el pecho desnudo surcaron la gran pantalla, y me miró de reojo, ahogando una risa.

—No me hace la más mínima gracia —le susurré, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—Oh, yo creo que sí —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.

Sabía que no estaba siendo sincero, y que en cuanto pudiera me pediría algo a cambio de no desvelar lo que sabía. Por eso refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos; he de decir que fui un poco infantil ya que vi el resto de la película con el ceño fruncido y gruñéndole a Jasper cada vez que intentaba hacer algún comentario.

Tras acabar el film, Alice propuso ir a dar una vuelta por las tiendas próximas al cine, pero no estaba de humor. Necesitaba sentarme en el sofá de mi habitación y repasar durante toda la noche una a una las escenas mentalmente, sintiéndome yo la protagonista, imaginar cómo sería besar sus labios...

—¿Bella, nos estás escuchando? —inquirió Jasper, sacudiendo la mano delante de mis pupilas. Tenía el rostro desencajado y miraba de reojo a Alice. Me sentí culpable al darme cuenta que estaba compartiendo mi lujuria con él.

—Claro que os he escuchado, aunque intente no hacerlo siempre estáis ahí —le sonreí—. Sí, id vosotros a divertiros, yo iré corriendo a casa. Me apetece estirar las piernas.

—Las piernas, claro —murmuró Jasper entre dientes.

—Después os veo —me despedí—. ¿Os mando a Emmett?

—No te preocupes, ahora lo llamo —me contestó Rosalie y yo le asentí.

Me despedí con un movimiento de muñeca y salí de aquel hervidero de adolescentes al paso humano más rápido que pude, dirigiéndome hacia el bosque de Port Angeles, el cual se comunicaba con el de Forks, el lugar en donde vivíamos.

Iba corriendo, disfrutando del viento que me azotaba con violencia pero que únicamente me provocaba un suave y reconfortante cosquilleo. Me encantaba observar la naturaleza, aunque ella se encontrase aterrada ante mi presencia; jamás había animales a mi alrededor a menos que fuese yo quien los buscase para saciar mi sed. Durante mi humanidad, nunca me interesaron otros seres vivos que no fueran los de mi especie, ya que los animales no me inspiraban confianza. Sin embargo, en mi nueva _etapa_ empecé a otorgarle importancia a todo aquello que tuviera un resquicio de humanidad, o de existencia en general, lo cual es irónico ya que para sobrevivir debía matar. Quizá sea mejor acabar con la vida de un animal que con la de un humano, pero si no me dejara llevar por mis instintos a la hora de cazar, sería incapaz de asesinar de esa forma a animales indefensos.

Por el camino, mientras corría, me pareció captar el efluvio de Emmett a cierta distancia. Madera, césped húmedo, chocolate y una pizca de azahar. Sonreí, Emmett siempre odiaba tener el azahar como parte de su olor, aunque a mí me resultaba de lo más agradable.

Aminoré el paso para poner más atención a los sonidos que me rodeaban. En cuanto empecé a escuchar las ruidosas pisadas de aquellas Nike que tan bien conocía, paré en seco.

—¡Bella! —gritó mi hermano, acercándose—. ¿Cómo ha estado la película?

Puse los ojos en blanco, aquel gesto que se me daba tan bien. Él soltó una carcajada.

—¡Menos mal que pude escaquearme! —suspiró, aliviado—. Bueno hermanita, te dejo, que Rosalie me va a morder si llego tarde…

—Suerte —le deseé, consciente del carácter de mi hermana.

Tras un breve abrazo, volvimos a nuestras respectivas carreras, cada uno con diferentes preocupaciones.

En pocos minutos llegué a nuestra preciosa casa, situada a las afueras, en el interior del bosque que rodeaba a Forks. Iba a entrar cuando escuché ruido en la parte trasera: agua que caía sobre el suelo, una melodía tatareada, pelo ondeando por el viento. Sin mucho trabajo, deduje que Esme estaba trabajando en el jardín de atrás, por lo que decidí hacerle una visita. No había nada como pasar un rato con ella para conseguir la paz espiritual.

Al escucharme andar hacia ella levantó la cabeza, la cual la tenía hundida entre la veintena de especies florales que había plantado en un enorme tiesto. Me senté en uno de los columpios-sillones que estaban repartidos por allí, subiendo las piernas y abrazándome a ellas.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué tal en el cine? —me preguntó amorosamente.

—No ha estado mal —dije yo simplemente, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas—. Una película más sobre unos jóvenes atractivos luchando por su amor contra el mundo.

Ella sonrió y se quitó los guantes protectores que usaba para tratar a las plantas. No es que le preocupase mancharse de tierra, Esme podía parecer muy sofisticada, pero en el fondo era una mujer de campo a la que no le importaba mancharse. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que el frío de su piel pudiese causar algún daño a sus queridas flores, era maternal hasta con ellas.

—¿Merece la pena que vayamos a verla Carlisle y yo? —quiso saber, sentándose a mi lado y pasando uno de sus delgados brazos por mis hombros, arrimándome así más a ella.

Bajé las piernas y suspiré.

—Bueno, él es guapo —comenté, guiñándole un ojo.

Esme rió. Era la única con la que podía hacer un comentario de esos sin que se formase la Tercera Guerra Mundial. La quería con todo mi corazón, aunque este no estuviese en su mejor momento.

—¿Más que mi Carlisle?

Lo dudé durante unos instantes, la belleza vampírica no es algo para tomar a la ligera.

—Supongo que a Carlisle no le veo objetivamente. Es decir, es guapo, por supuesto… Pero ahí me quedo. Es como si yo te pregunto que qué piensas acerca del físico de Jasper o de Emmett.

Esme soltó de nuevo su risa cantarina, y me apretó con más fuerza.

—Entiendo, tiene lógica lo que dices —calló durante unos segundos para después añadir—: Entonces, piensas que ese chico es atractivo.

Era una afirmación en toda regla, y me estaba empezando a entrar miedo. No quería que nadie se enterara de mi pequeña obsesión.

—Que sea inmortal no significa que no tenga hormonas, Esme. Deberías saberlo —bromeé.

—¿Por qué no intentas conocerlo? —preguntó de golpe ella, y me quedé en blanco.

—¿C-conocerlo?

—¡Vamos, cariño! Es la primera vez en setenta años que te escucho decir que un chico es guapo —sonrió—. ¿Qué problema hay en coger un avión, presentarte donde sea que resida y buscarlo? No tardarías ni un día en dar con él.

Me sumí en un silencio mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Tenía razón, con la ayuda de mis sentidos podría encontrar a cualquier persona en poco tiempo. Y si la persona era famosa en cuestión, tardaría menos aún. Sin embargo, encontraba varios fallos en el plan de Esme.

—¡Pero es humano! No puedo arriesgar a nadie de ese modo…

Esme resopló, gesto que me sorprendió; siempre era muy correcta, jamás hacía un mal gesto o algo que fuera poco educado.

—Llevas conviviendo entre humanos casi un siglo y jamás ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir ahora? ¡Ni siquiera has probado la sangre humana! Bella, mi niña, no pongas excusas en las que ni tu misma crees —añadió, con una mirada divertida.

Me había desbancado totalmente. Esme 1 Bella 0.

—No voy a ir a Londres, no soy una acosadora —murmuré para mí misma.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

—¿Así que Londres, eh? Te veo muy informada… —y aún riendo, me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna derecha y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

.

Pasé el resto de la tarde leyendo, tumbada en el sofá de mi habitación. Realmente no entendía muy bien por qué me tendía, para mí era igual de cómodo leer de pie, a la pata coja o bocabajo. Una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, qué se le va a hacer. Sin embargo, me gustaba hacer cosas normales, actuar igual que como lo habría hecho durante mi vida humana, por lo que decidí comprar aquel bonito sofá color caramelo para todas aquellas horas de lectura.

Una hora y media después, o tras pasar trescientas cincuenta y cuatro páginas de aquél libro anticuado de filosofía, Alice entró en mi habitación, acabando con toda la tranquilidad que reinaba en ella.

—¿Te pasa algo Bella? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—No Alice, todo va bien —contesté yo, componiendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella dudó.

—¿Por qué veo que coges un avión con destino Londres? —quiso saber, con la voz tranquila, aunque parecía nerviosa.

La miré sorprendida. Seguramente la charla con Esme y la reflexión a la que me había sometido después habría condicionado mi futuro.

—¿Qué más ves?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Nada. Es como… Como si no hubieras tomado aún la decisión —aclaró, desenfocando la vista—. Estás en el avión; bajas; después todo se difumina y no veo nada con claridad. También te veo aquí, viendo una película en el ordenador…

Sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Si finalmente no iba a Londres, lo que haría sería ponerme una película suya y contentarme con verlo a través de la pantalla.

Alice se fue al darse cuenta de que no me iba a sonsacar ningún tipo de información; me conocía demasiado bien como para tan siquiera intentarlo.

Al volver a quedarme sola en mi cuarto, estuve pensando. Mi existencia no tenía mucho sentido hasta aquel momento. Me limitaba a ir a un curso de diseño gráfico que se impartía en Port Angeles, ya que no quería separarme de mi familia para ir a la Universidad. Sólo había ido a esta en las ocasiones que establecíamos la residencia familiar cerca del campus universitario. Y esta no era una de esas veces, por lo que me conformaba con hacer un curso que me parecía interesante.

Llevábamos en Forks cerca de tres años; había asistido incluso a los dos últimos cursos del instituto, por lo que la gente del pueblo ya nos conocía. Eso sólo podía significar que dentro de poco deberíamos mudarnos, cosa que sentía al igual que el resto de mi familia, nos gustaba aquel lugar.

Odiaba no tener una pareja con quien pasar los días y las noches. Todo se me hacía eterno, era una cuesta arriba que no cesaba. Tenía la suerte de pertenecer a un núcleo familiar al menos, no sabía que habría sido de mí si hubiera estado sola todos esos años. Posiblemente me habría vuelto loca, aunque no sabía si eso era posible para los vampiros.

Nadie más me interrumpió esa noche, lo cual fue toda una novedad. Vivir con otras seis personas que no duermen y cuyo entretenimiento principal es hacerme rabiar –al menos el de Emmett era ese- no resultaba fácil, pero los quería con toda mi alma, si es que realmente la tenía.

Una bombilla se encendió en el interior de mi cerebro. Estaba comportándome como una auténtica imbécil. Por el amor de Dios, tenía más de noventa años… ¿Cómo podía haberme obsesionado por un chico de 23 que ni conocía? Era asqueroso.

Debía replantearme la situación de nuevo, tenía que acabar con esa locura. Decidí olvidarme inmediatamente de él; tenía que entender que no podía mezclar la realidad con la fantasía. Jamás iba a ser alguien importante en mi vida, debía dejarlo ir, olvidarme de él.

No merecía la pena seguir perdiendo mi tiempo imaginando posibles conversaciones que tendríamos si me lo encontrara por la calle. Al igual que tampoco la merecía el hecho de haber perdido toda mi cultura musical labrada durante un siglo debido a que ahora sólo escuchaba sus canciones, porque sí, el muy malvado usaba su masculina y desgarradora voz para seguir torturándome fuera de la gran pantalla.

Basta, me dije a mí misma. Basta ya, Isabella Marie Cullen… Y conseguí alejar todo pensamiento acerca de aquél inglés tan atractivo después de ponerme una suave música jazz de fondo, la cual escuché durante todo lo que duró aquella larga madrugada.

* * *

Hello! Sé que dije que iba a empezar a publicar este mini-fic cuando se estrenara _Remember Me_, pero la verdad que me he mosqueado mucho con eso de que la atrasen hasta el 26. ¡Por Dios, con lo impaciente que estoy ya! Así que nada, aquí está una de mis más descabelladas ideas... Todo empezó con un sueño que tuve, y al final lo he cambiado tanto que ahora no se parece en nada jajajajaja

Cuando suba todos los capítulos os contaré el sueño, a ver que os parece... (Aunque a algunas ya os lo he contado). Muchas gracias a todas las que han aportado su granito de arena en esta historia. Empezó siendo una como las otras que tengo, donde Bella es humana. Después pasé a ponerla sólo a ella como vampira y por último la integré en la familia Cullen, suplantando el puesto de Edward...

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de leer el próximo capítulo, que por cierto lo subiré el **Jueves 4 de Marzo**, es decir, dentro de una semana. De momento creo que serán 6 capítulos más o menos. Quizás varíe la cifra a más. I don't know.

Muchos besitos a todas y gracias por vuestro tiempo y palabras:)

Laura.


	2. Una tarde humana

**No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.**

***Vuelvo a repetir que aunque se haga referencia a Robert como actor y que Bella está encaprichada con él (como la mayoría de nosotras) aquí sólo se nombra, su persona no va a aparecer en ningún momento en esta historia, ya que está totalmente prohibido. Elijo a R. P. porque es la imagen mental de Edward que tienen la mayoría de las chicas. Repito: No aparece en la historia.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 2. **_Una tarde humana._

Mis días pasaban tranquilos, sumidos en aquel letargo del que parecía no despertar. Lo que hubiese dado en esos momentos por un poco de aventura, diversión… Lo que fuera para sentirme _menos muerta_.

Sabía que mi familia notaba extraño mi comportamiento, pero nadie decía nada. Quizá Esme habría pedido que me dejasen un poco de espacio, quién sabe. Aún así todos conocían mi carácter sombrío y solitario. Era agradable con los demás, sí, pero el no tener compañero al igual que ellos me estaba consumiendo lentamente, desgarrándome y convirtiéndome en una persona arisca.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el estreno de _Remember me_, o de lo que es lo mismo, desde que había decidido dejar de lado mis fijaciones adolescentes nada adecuadas para intentar vivir el día a día como antaño.

Alice había insistido en que me arreglase para ir a clase. No sé que necesidad tenía de hacer pasar a los pobres chicos un mal rato. Es decir, jamás me había sentido guapa en mi vida humana, pero la inmortalidad traía consigo algunos privilegios como un cutis y una figura envidiables.

Ahí iba yo, manejando mi Mercedes SL grisáceo y descapotable, regalo de parte de Jasper por el último aniversario de mi nacimiento. Ligeramente ostentoso, pero era mejor que el Porsche amarillo canario de Alice, o el BMW rojo sangre de Rosalie.

Las miradas de los conductores de los demás coches en los semáforos eran insoportables, ni en un siglo había conseguido que me agradara el hecho de que todos admirasen mi belleza, o el coche que conducía. ¿Es que nadie iba más allá? Por supuesto que no, ningún chico se acercaba demasiado. Todos parecían saber que era _peligrosa_, y gracias al cielo podía seguir mi camino sin conversaciones estúpidas. Quizás no fuese tan malo que miraran, me dije, mientras se mantuviesen apartados todo iría bien.

Llegué a Port Angeles en un nuevo tiempo record, e hice una nota mental para comentárselo a Emmett. Seguramente se enfadaría y cogería su Jeep para superarme, era así de infantil. Suspiré al notar la lujuria de los que estaban a mi alrededor, apoyados en sus respectivos automóviles y hablando entre ellos. La segregación producida por procesos hormonales deja un olor muy fuerte; seguramente si ellos mismos pudiesen llegar a atisbar el diez por ciento de cómo apestaban, se avergonzarían.

Me alisé el vestido de color azul eléctrico que Alice me había obligado a usar. Después, aprovechando que aún estaba en el coche, me subí discretamente las tupidas medias negras, que amenazaban con darme la tarde. Tras un suspiro prolongado, cogí mi bolso y salí del coche con decisión. Cerré dando un portazo, y me encaminé al interior del centro donde se impartía el curso de diseño gráfico.

Las nuevas tecnologías eran algo fascinante. Ayudada por mi desarrollado cerebro, era capaz de recordar las tardes de hace cincuenta años, cuando nos sentábamos a jugar a las cartas, a conversar o a leernos párrafos de libros que considerábamos interesantes. Ahora Alice y Rosalie se pasaban el día en el centro comercial o en el cine, Jasper jugaba a juegos por Internet durante horas, Emmett era capaz de permanecer días mirando el televisor con sumo interés y Esme no podía vivir sin su ordenador personal, donde diseñaba edificios y llevaba a cabo la decoración de interiores de algunas mansiones de la zona; los únicos que parecíamos no ir al ritmo de la innovación y el desarrollo éramos Carlisle y yo. Aún disfrutábamos de las tardes de lectura y nos gustaba pasar el tiempo libre conversando acerca de cualquier tema, por banal que fuese.

Con todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos revoloteando por mi mente, sonreí en un acto reflejo, y eso pareció hacerme más humana ya que los que me rodeaban parecieron relajarse, o al menos sus corazones dejaron de golpear tan frenéticamente como antes. Entré con paso decidido en el aula y ocupé el lugar de siempre, justo al lado de una ventana y al fondo. El viejo iMac estaba apagado, por lo que alargué el brazo para encenderlo y pasé mi mirada distraídamente por la clase, mientras el sistema se iniciaba. A mi lado se sentaba Angela Webber, con la que había compartido clase en el instituto de Forks. Angela no tenía dinero para pagarse una carrera universitaria de momento, por lo que se contentaba realizando algún que otro curso a la vez que trabajaba para reunir dinero. Era una buena chica, y me sentía muy aliviada al saber que su sangre, a pesar de oler de forma deliciosa, no me atraía tanto debido al hecho de que en el fondo le había cogido cariño.

—Hola Bella, ¿qué tal? —me saludó tan amablemente como siempre.

Angela no tenía un pelo de tonta, de eso estaba segura. Sabía a ciencia cierta que sospechaba algo acerca de mí, pero que al considerarme una buena persona, no seguía indagando.

—Hola Angela. Me va bien, aunque estoy algo aburrida… ¿Y a ti? —me hice la interesada para parecer la típica joven en una conversación con una amiga, pero Angela levantó la ceja, escéptica.

—Genial, hoy iré al cine con los chicos de la clase… ¿Quieres venir?

Siempre intentaba incluirme en los planes de su grupo, pero inteligentemente, los iba rechazando uno a uno. Sin embargo esta vez fue distinto, algo en mi interior me dijo que no estaría mal dar una vuelta. Conocía demasiado bien el olor de todos los que irían y sabía que no tenía que temer por mi autocontrol.

—¿Qué vais a ver?

—Oh, esa nueva que ha salido, _Remember me_ se llama—comentó, con una risita—. Me ha costado mucho convencer a los chicos…

Sopesé mis opciones. Podía quedarme en casa y mirar al techo, o podría salir con la gente de clase y mirar a mi milagro personal, aunque me hubiera dicho a mí misma que me olvidaría de él y que no lo volvería a meter en mi día a día.

—Está bien, iré con vosotros —le contesté rápidamente, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿S-sí?... —parecía no dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, pero después la expresión de su cara pasó a ser una alegre y me relajé—. ¡Por fin decides salir con nosotros! Es como si pensaras que te íbamos a morder —bromeó, y yo alcé las comisuras de mis labios para ser cortés, pero aquel comentario no me había hecho la más minima gracia.

El profesor entró y nuestra breve conversación llegó a su fin. No entendía muy bien por qué había aceptado a ir, pero no me arrepentía. Aprovechando que estaba conectada a Internet le mandé un email a Esme poniéndola al corriente de mis planes para que no se preocupara cuando viese que no llegaba. No es que necesitase protección o fuera a pasarme algo de lo que no me pudiera defender, pero Esme se comportaba al igual que lo haría una madre humana y sabía que era feliz con aquellos pequeños detalles.

Aquel hombre era algo mediocre en el campo que impartía, había aprendido muchísimo más por mi cuenta por las noches, navegando por la red y leyendo tutoriales de expertos en la materia. Sin embargo no podía desaparecer así como así, tenía que seguir guardando las apariencias y cometer errores de vez en cuando en los trabajos que tenía que entregar en clase.

Estaba entretenida, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que se estaba explicando ya que tenía mis propias cavilaciones internas. ¿Estaba aprovechando mi tiempo? Era inmortal, pero aún así me sentía como si estuviese desperdiciando millones de horas postrada en ese agujero del mundo llamado Forks. Debería coger un avión y perderme en la selva, vivir aventuras. O mejor, olvidar el transporte aéreo y cruzar el océano que me separaba de mi destino a nado. Tal vez podría ir a alguna ciudad importante en la que no hiciese mucho sol y empezar otra vida, probar suerte. Seattle, Londres, el Norte de España… Todo parecía maravilloso en mi mente, pero sabía que jamás daría un paso adelante y empezaría una vida alejada de mi familia; no era tan fuerte como para intentarlo. Suspiré y eché un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto; quedaban horas para que aquél suplicio acabara y no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar mucho más. Era toda una suerte que intimidase tanto al profesor, así nunca me pedía que participara. En ese momento estaba hablando acerca de la luz en la fotografía y de los números F, tema del que me lo sabía todo a la perfección.

Dirigí una mirada al exterior y comprobé que había empezado a llover. Me encantaba mirar cómo las pequeñas gotas parecidas al cristal caían para explotar al llegar al suelo. Podía diferenciar cada gota, calcular su diámetro y estimar cuánto tardarían en chocar contra el asfalto. También podía olerlas, era una mezcla entre ozono y naturaleza que me dejaba aturdida.

—Señorita Cullen, ¿sería t-tan amable de venir a corregir el ejercicio que les mandé del Final-Cut? —La voz del profesor me sorprendió, ¿realmente se estaba dirigiendo a mí?

—Por supuesto —contesté, utilizando todo mi encanto al pronunciar las palabras.

Sentí las miradas aturdidas del sexo masculino cuando me levanté con elegancia de la silla y caminé con decisión hasta el ordenador principal, el cual tenía un proyector enchufado para que los demás vieran lo que se hacía en él. Me concentré en el frufrú de mi vestido al ondear, evitando pensar en el latido frenético de los corazones que allí había.

Con una sonrisa amable dirigida hacia el docente, ocupé el asiento frente al ordenador y realicé la tarea siguiendo una ecuación mental cuyos factores eran el tiempo estándar que invertía una persona humana en hacer el proyecto que tenía entre manos y el tiempo que le llevaría a alguien que supiese _algo_ del tema. Se podría decir que trabajaba con detalle todos mis movimientos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien me descubriera.

—Excelente —murmuró al final el profesor, cuando di por finalizada mi actuación.

Volví a levantarme y fui hasta mi pupitre a paso digno, manteniendo la cabeza alta y evitando establecer contacto visual con los demás alumnos. Eran unos niños, me repetí mentalmente, no podía dejarme llevar, tenían mucha vida por delante.

Si algo había aprendido con mi eternidad, era que contar los segundos que quedaban para que algo finalizase no contribuía a que el proceso fuese más rápido. Sin embargo, no pude evitarlo, era como una pequeña manía. Una parte de mi cerebro llevaba la cuenta, mientras la otra trataba de prestar atención y evitar el mareo que me causaba la pantalla del ordenador. Era insoportable ser consciente de cada pequeño píxel que conformaban las imágenes, hacía muy difícil verlo todo como un conjunto. Sabía que con la práctica uno se acababa acostumbrando, me lo repetían constantemente Alice y Esme, pero la realidad era que tampoco quería habituarme.

—Eso ha sido todo por hoy, mañana trabajaremos con las capas en Photoshop —anunció el profesor, y solté un suspiro. ¿Por qué no hacían un programa educativo más eficaz? Estaba creando mentalmente uno por mí misma cuando Angela me tocó el hombro.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó, con una ceja alzada, como si aún no se creyese que había aceptado a pasar tiempo con ellos.

Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas, de las que estaban dentro del repertorio "soy-una-persona-encantadora" y la duda pareció borrarse de su rostro.

—Sí, estoy lista.

Caminamos juntas en silencio y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, donde ya se agolpaban un grupo de jóvenes en torno a uno de los coches.

—¡Eh, chicos! —llamó Angela—. Bella va a venir hoy con nosotros.

Si hubiese podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho. Varios pares de ojos se posaron en mí y sus propietarios abrieron la boca desmesuradamente, en un gesto muy grosero. Reconocí a varias chicas como Jessica o Lauren, que estaban en módulos superiores de otras especialidades, y a otros chicos como Ben, el novio de Angela que había vuelto de la Universidad para pasar una semana con ella, Tyler, un tío del que apenas sabía nada, y el insufrible de Mike Newton. Mike siempre me miraba con lujuria, aunque afortunadamente no se atrevía a pedirme salir. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonreía como si le hubiese tocado la lotería; me callé un rugido proveniente de lo más profundo de mi ser, no quería asustarlos tan pronto.

—¿A qué cine vamos? —preguntó Ben, queriendo relajar el ambiente.

—Al del centro comercial del centro de Port Angeles —respondió Jessica, y después me dirigió una tímida sonrisa que agradecí y correspondí—. Tengo que ir con alguno de vosotros ya que me vine en autobús desde Forks…

—Puedes venir conmigo, si te apetece —me ofrecí, en un intento de parecer normal y agradable.

Pareció asustada, pero al momento su expresión facial cambió y titubeó durante unos instantes.

—Esto… Bueno, no quiero ser una molestia —farfulló, enrojeciendo.

—No eres ninguna molestia —puse una sonrisa amistosa y respiré levemente para asegurarme de que su sangre no me atraía hasta tal punto de ser insufrible—. Siento ser tan solitaria a veces, es mi forma de ser, pero te aseguro no me importa que vengas, al contrario.

Asintió y supe que la tenía en la palma de la mano. Según tenía entendido, Jessica era bastante cotilla y era de la clase de personas a las que les importan las apariencias, pero me daba igual. Jamás iba a ser "mi amiga del alma", sólo buscaba un pretexto para que los demás dejaran de temerme.

Me siguió hasta mi Mercedes y noté su admiración al mirarlo.

—Es precioso —murmuró mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y entraba.

—Fue un regalo de uno de mis hermanos —Sabía que dar algo de información personal hacía que los humanos se acercaran entre ellos y se sintiesen más seguros, así que no me importó demasiado dar ese pequeño dato sobre mi vida.

Jessica observaba el interior del coche con sumo interés, en un intento de captar algo que le aportase más detalles acerca de mi personalidad, pero sólo encontró un estuche para CDs.

—Puedes mirar y coger el que más te guste —le animé y ella pareció encantada.

Se pasó un minuto en silencio, pasando de CD en CD con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes nada… moderno?

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquél comentario. Si supiera lo anticuada que estaba, seguramente saltaría por la ventanilla.

—Me gustan los clásicos —respondí, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Normalmente cuando conducía solía mirar hacia otro lado, mis sentidos eran lo suficientemente agudos como para advertirme en caso de peligro inminente, pero con una humana junto a mí no pensaba que fuera muy recomendable hacer aquello.

Al final se decantó por un CD de los Beatles, ya que según lo que comentó, era el único grupo del que al menos se sabía una canción.

—Y dime, Bella… ¿Sales con alguien?

—No —respondí, de forma seca y contundente. No era el tema más agradable para mí en esos momentos, ya sabía que estaba condenada a vagar sola por el mundo, no hacía falta que una _niña_ humana me lo recordara.

—Pues no lo entiendo —comentó—. Miles de chicos querrían estar contigo.

—Y otros miles no. Supongo que estaré en la zona de esos otros —reí, intentando bromear.

—Yo estoy empezando algo con Mike —contó, sin pudor alguno—. Me gusta, creo que podría tener futuro.

Iba a decirle que me parecía un tío asqueroso, pero pensé que eso posiblemente nos enemistaría.

—Genial, me alegro mucho por ti —terminé diciéndole, usando un tono de voz neutral.

Llegamos al centro comercial y aparqué de forma maestral, con una mano. Jessica se quedó impresionada.

—Eres una conductora increíble —me felicitó y yo moví una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto mientras cerraba la puerta con llave—. Oye… ¿No tienes frío?

Maldije internamente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Por supuesto que sabía la razón: no estaba acostumbrada a salir con humanos como para preocuparme tanto por guardar las apariencias constantemente.

—Sí, pero tengo el abrigo en el maletero —comenté mientras corría hacia este, tiritando y consiguiendo así convencerla de que realmente era _normal._

Todos nos estaban esperando ya en la taquilla del cine, y sonreí al recordar que hacía unas semanas había estado aquí para ver por primera vez _Remember me_.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Bella? —preguntó Angela amistosamente, viendo cómo miraba el cartel promocional de la película—. Es guapo, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo es… —murmuré.

—Algunas tienen suerte —comentó ella entre risas, y alcé una ceja interrogativamente—. Oh vamos, mírate… Si te encontrases con él, dudo que te negase el deseo de pasar una noche juntos.

No pude evitar reír con ella, aunque no estaba muy convencida de si lo decía en serio o sólo era para conseguir que me abriese y así empezar a ser amigas.

Los chicos no se quejaron demasiado por ver una película de género romántico, ya que según ellos la protagonista femenina era algo digno de ver.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en la misma sala de cine que hacía unos días, viendo la misma película pero en un contexto totalmente diferente. No había ningún Jasper por el cual preocuparse, ahora podía morderme el labio, dejar que la lujuria sacudiera mi cuerpo e incluso soltar pequeños chillidos emocionados en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que los oídos humanos no los percibieran. Al final, iba a resultar que era divertido salir con gente de sangre caliente.

—¿Quieres? —Jessica, que se había sentado a mi derecha, me tendió el paquete de palomitas.

Miles de respuestas ingeniosas se agolparon en la punta de mi lengua, pero al final me decidí por algo simple.

—Oh, no puedo —comenté, en tono triste—. Es que sigo una dieta especial.

—¡Pero si estás delgadísima! —cuchicheó ella, escandalizada.

—No es para perder peso… Es que soy alérgica a muchos alimentos, por eso debo andar con cuidado —suspiré y esperé a se creyera mi mentira—. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de cualquier comida como vosotros.

—¡Pobre! —musitó Jessica, y retiró las palomitas al instante.

No pude evitar sonreír, divertida, cuando noté que se pasó el resto de la película intentando esconder toda la comida que llevaba de mi vista para que así no lo pasara mal. En el fondo, era una buena chica.

Cuando la película acabó, abandonamos la sala entre comentarios acerca de ella. A todos les había gustado, aunque por motivos diferentes, por lo que habían sido unas horas satisfactorias. Miré de reojo a Jessica y vi que hablaba muy animadamente con Mike Newton, alias "el Cerdo de Mirada Asquerosa". Me acerqué hasta ella para indicarle que me marchaba ya, por si quería que la dejara en casa.

—Ah Bella… —me dijo nerviosamente, cuando me vio andando en dirección suya. Después bajó el tono—. Mike quiere invitarme a cenar, así que iré con él…

Detrás de ella, Mike me miraba lascivamente mientras se mordía un labio y movía las cejas de arriba abajo, insinuándoseme. Sentí arcadas.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, preocupándome por ella. No quería escuchar en las noticias al día siguiente que habían violado a una joven en las inmediaciones de la ciudad.

—Sí, creo que me gusta bastante…

Suspiré y asentí, lo mismo con ella era todo un caballero. Dejé atrás al grupo de jovencitos, despidiéndome con una mano y prometiéndoles que volvería a salir con ellos.

El Mercedes estaba relativamente cerca, por lo menos yo sí que podía verlo desde donde me encontraba, aunque dudaba que Angela o Jessica pudieran. Iba pensando en cómo se había desenvuelto la tarde, en lo complicada que era mi vida. Un día estaba aislada en mi habitación, sintiéndome la persona más desgraciada del mundo, y al siguiente salía con personas de casi ochenta años menos que yo. El asunto tenía un cariz cómico lo mirara por donde lo mirase, sabía que Emmett se reiría con todas sus fuerzas cuando le contara mi tarde, pero no me importaba. Me sentía algo más alegre, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia inmortal que me atrevía a compartir tiempo con humanos fuera de las aulas del Instituto o la Universidad. Estaba orgullosa conmigo misma. Iba pensando en todo eso cuando sentí que mi móvil vibraba levemente, no de la misma forma que cuando me llamaban o me mandaban un mensaje. Lo saqué rápidamente, ya que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: iba a recibir una llamada y las ondas estaban empezando a llegar al aparato. Dicho y hecho, fue al abrirlo cuando comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada que le tenía asignado a Jasper.

—Hola Jazz, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, dividiendo ahora las funciones de mi mente en varias: mis pensamientos sobre la vida en general, la conversación con mi hermano y la coordinación de los movimientos para evitar obstáculos, ya que iba mirando distraídamente el suelo.

—Hola Bells, ¿sigues con los humanos? —Jasper se mostraba escéptico en todo lo que significase juntar humanos con algún miembro de la familia; era el _vegetariano_ más reciente y el único que se había permitido siglos de sangre humana.

—No, voy ahora para casa.

—¿Cómo ha ido la cosa? —quiso saber, interesado.

Sonreí, mi relación con Jasper era muy especial. No hablábamos mucho, pero nos conocíamos plenamente.

—Uf, he tenido a una humana en el Mercedes durante veinte minutos…

—¡No! ¡Mi precioso regalo de cumpleaños! Ahora sentiré ganas de roer los asientos cada vez que entre en él… —bromeó y no pude evitar reír.

—Esta noche cogeré el bote de lejía y lo desinfectaré para que… —me callé abruptamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Un chico que llevaba un gorro de lana, de más o menos mi edad —la humana, claro— había colisionado contra mí, una mala idea si se tiene en cuenta la dureza de mi piel. Por eso, no me extrañé al verlo caer al duro asfalto, derramando el café que tenía en la mano sobre su suéter de lana gruesa de color azul marino.

—¡L-lo siento! —tartamudeé, y no supe si darle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que notara cuán fría estaba y la fuerza que podía tener.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba fue en el momento que él levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a través de los oscuros cristales de sus gafas de sol, yo soltara el móvil que aún llevaba en la mano, consiguiendo que este chocara contra el suelo, rompiéndose así la pantalla táctil.

¿Qué clase de vampiro dejaba caer las cosas? La respuesta estaba clara: aquellos que cuando paseaban por la calle, se chocaban con sus ídolos cinematográficos.

* * *

Como dije, aquí estoy de nuevo:) El próximo capítulo lo subiré el **Jueves 11**, es decir, el de la semana que viene.

Bueno, muchas sabéis que ha habido algunos... "problemillas" con la historia, ya que hay gente que opina sin saber y encima de malas maneras. Pero bueno, como es algo nada importante pasaré de gastar mi tiempo hablando de eso:)

Pues nada, aquí tenéis el capi, espero que os esté gustando la historia y que os vaya picando el gusanillo de la curiosidad. Me está costando escribir sobre una Bella vampiro, pero a la vez también es muy... ¿gratificante? No sé, esperaré impacientemente vuestra opinión:)

Por lo demás ya lo sabéis: visitad los fics de mis beteadas, que son geniales (London Calling y Lost in Texas ambas dos (me encanta esa expresión(L)) están en mis favoritos, para que accedais a ellas fácilmente y porque son de mis favoritas también)

Besiiiitos:)

Laura.

Un review porfi?:( Que acabo de venir de un examen oral de arte y me lo merezco jajajajaja


	3. Conociéndote sin conocerte

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Nota importante:**Como he dicho anteriormente y sabéis, el hecho de que aparezcan personajes reales está totalmente prohibido. En este capítulo Bella cree lo que quiere creer, pero en el siguiente quedará todo aclarado (será un Edward's P.o.V.. Por si acaso, aclaro que R. P. **no aparece **en el capítulo, aunque Bella esté segura de que sí. ¿Quién no ha confundido a una persona con otra? Lo dejo ahí.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **_**Conociéndote sin conocerte**_

Estaba en estado de shock. Sí, yo, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, me había quedado anonadada al ver aquellas facciones que se me hacían tan familiares.

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpé rápidamente, con una voz muy diferente a la mía. Sonaba nerviosa y patética; genial, pensé, justo la imagen que quería dar…

—Podrías mirar por donde vas —escupió él, estirándose el suéter para ver la mancha mejor. Después murmuró—: Joder, era mi preferido…

Pensé que había sido un poco estúpido, pero daba igual, se lo perdonaría todo a aquel milagro de la naturaleza. Él aún no me había visto, miró en mi dirección al caer, pero al momento se puso a evaluar los daños del incidente. Se quitó las gafas de sol con un movimiento ágil y se las guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón despreocupadamente.

—No sé que comes, pero estás más dura que una roca —bufó, aún molesto, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de las manos. Al erguirse se sacudió los vaqueros y me echó una mirada enfurecida que cambió inmediatamente a una sorprendida—. V-vaya… S-siento haber s-sido tan grosero.

No pude menos que derretirme. Aquel acento inglés me estaba matando por dentro, tenía la urgente necesidad de saltar sobre él y arrancarle la ropa violentamente. Verlo tan de cerca me estaba trastornando cada vez más. Sus angulosas facciones, su barbilla marcada con barba de hacía unos días y sus profundos y penetrantes ojos verdosos me estaban excitando. Si alguna vez había pensado que era la mujer con menos suerte del mundo, estaba equivocada.

Pensé en iniciar una conversación, ya que él parecía tan distraído como yo, observando mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba claro que no podía comportarme como una fan loca y desquiciada, huiría en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Tampoco podía hacerme la despistada y fingir que no lo conocía… ¡Por Dios, si cada una de las mujeres de este país sabía hasta su fecha de nacimiento! Quedaría como una tonta, y no quería eso… Podría hacerme la interesada en su filmografía, decirle que tenía talento y esperar a ver si surgía algo… Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué demonios iba a pasar? Era humano, no me hacía falta escuchar el golpeteo de su sangre para saberlo. Y ahí me perdí… Su sangre. Jamás había olido algo tan delicioso como aquello. Aspiré levemente y un aroma a lilas, miel y luz del sol me atrapó. Fue más de lo que podía permitirme… ¿Luz del sol? ¿Cómo podía oler a luz del sol? Era un efluvio tan maravilloso que la boca se me llenó de veneno, pero no, no podía matarlo… No a él.

—Hola —terminé diciendo. Aunque la cantidad de pensamientos que había tenido a un humano le hubiese costado horas ponerlos en orden, yo en un par de segundos lo tuve solucionado—. Soy Bella Cullen, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, a veces no sé por donde voy —Bien Bella, vas por buen camino, me dije a mí misma—. Quería preguntarte… Es que me suena mucho tu cara… ¿Eres actor?

En ese momento él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, cerró la boca levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ah —dijo simplemente, y me pareció de lo más normal, obviamente se sentiría muy acosado por las mujeres de mi edad, o al menos de la edad que aparentaba tener.

—¿Eres Robert Pattinson si no me equivoco, verdad?

Miró al suelo y jugueteó con los pies sin asentir ni mediar palabra conmigo; al rato levantó la vista y sonrió de una forma deslumbrante, que consiguió que mis rodillas temblaran.

—Encantada Bella —tendió su mano y no pude evitar cogerla como una tonta embobada—. Madre mía, ¡estás congelada! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a tomar algo? Te invito a lo que quieras.

Aquel era mi día de suerte, sin ninguna duda. No solo me chocaba con el hombre más guapo de la faz de la Tierra, sino que encima me invitaba a cenar. Estaba tan embelesada con la forma en la que pestañeaba o cómo hablaba, levantando levemente el lado izquierdo de la comisura de los labios hacia arriba, que ni caí en el hecho de que lo que yo cenaba no se parecía en nada a lo que él habituaba degustar.

Sin embargo me dejé llevar, intenté ser feliz por una vez y seguí sus pasos.

—¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un pueblo como este? —preguntó él, dejándome asombrada.

—¿No se supone que debo preguntarte eso yo a ti? —reí, algo nerviosa. Si no acababa loca de remate esa noche, sabría a ciencia cierta que nada podría conmigo.

Él sonrió, mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

—Me refiero a que… no pareces de este lugar —terminó diciendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, no soy de ningún lugar. Mi familia viaja constantemente, así que no me siento de ningún sitio en especial… Seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero, viajarás a multitud de sitios en cuestión de días, ¿no? —Sin entender muy bien por qué, le estaba contando mi aburrida vida nada más y nada menos que al actor más famoso del momento.

—Mi vida no es fácil —suspiró—. Pero cada uno tiene lo que se busca, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí… —murmuré, aunque yo no me sentía merecedora de la cadena perpetua a la que se me había sometido.

Él tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y parecía someterse a una lucha interior, supuse que estaría pensando si era peligroso ir por ahí con una fan de aspecto siniestro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —quiso saber de pronto. Al ver que titubeaba, no muy segura de qué contestarle rió—. Seguramente lo sepas todo de mí… ¿No vas a dejar que estemos en igualdad de condiciones?

Me uní a su risa, uno de los sonidos más maravillosos del mundo. Noté algo extraño en su voz, y es que en directo parecía ser más aterciopelada. Sin embargo no me importó, lo hacía aún más perfecto.

—Tengo veintitrés años —le dije al fin—. Así que, en el fondo estamos en igualdad de condiciones —comenté, jugando con el doble sentido, ya que según mis fuentes él tenía la misma edad.

Con una pícara sonrisa asintió, sin querer hacer más comentarios acerca de eso. Después señaló un Kentucky Fried Chicken con la cabeza.

—Vamos, te invito a cenar.

Dudé durante unos instantes. ¿Merecía la pena tragar algo que sabía asqueroso y que me producía malestar físico para pasar unas horas en compañía del hombre más maravilloso del mundo? No tardé ni media milésima de segundo en saber la respuesta.

—Claro, aunque no tengo mucha hambre…

Me senté en una mesa apartada y él fue a hacer cola para pedir la comida, después de rogarle que no me trajese mucha. Lo miré fijamente y casi muero del placer. Era simplemente perfecto, mucho más perfecto de lo que parecía a través de la gran pantalla. Con un pantalón vaquero desgastado, el suéter de lana azul y aquel gorro negro que tapaba el milagro que era su pelo, estaba tan imponente como si llevara un traje de chaqueta a medida. Noté que la chica que servía tras el mostrador se quedaba mirándolo boquiabierta, y los celos me carcomieron. Me sentí más tranquila cuando vi que andaba hacia mí, con una sonrisa increíblemente arrebatadora y andando a paso lento, como si quisiera torturarme. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con aquel regalo divino?

—Aquí tienes —dijo al sentarse, poniendo la bandeja entre los dos. Miré con asco disimulado la comida y me hizo mucha fuerza de voluntad para coger una de las alitas de pollo y mordisquearla.

—Cuéntame cosas acerca de ti —pedí, para así evitar comer y poder quedarme mirándolo.

—Ya lo sabrás todo… —contestó, entre risas.

—No soy una fan psicópata —le aclaré y conseguí que riera más fuerte—. ¿Sabes? Cuando me choqué contigo venía de ver tu última película.

Él se recostó sobre la silla y me miró curioso.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? —quiso saber, mientras se llevaba la pajita del refresco a los labios.

Me quedé embobada viendo como succionaba el líquido, y él no pudo evitar soltar otra risita. Rápidamente cambié de postura, consciente de que llevaba un rato con la misma y sin parpadear; no quería que sospechara que estaba muy lejos de ser una chica normal y corriente.

—Es buena —dije simplemente—. Aunque me gustabas más cuando hacías cine independiente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te gusto? —susurró, sonriendo de forma ladina.

¿Acaso estaba ligando conmigo? Habría apostado todo el dinero que tenía que si hubiese tenido sangre en mis venas, en aquel momento el corazón me bombearía a mil por hora y mis mejillas estarían escarlatas.

—N-no he d-dicho eso —murmuré, tan bajo que dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado.

Desde que me había chocado con él había puesto en práctica un pequeño experimento: inhalaba a cada veinticinco segundos cantidades de oxígeno cada vez mayores, en un intento de acostumbrarme a su efluvio y evitar sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era matarlo, y menos con tantos testigos a mi alrededor.

—¿Trabajas? —me preguntó. Me hacía gracia que no cesaran sus preguntas, era como si de verdad estuviese interesado en mí.

—Estoy estudiando diseño gráfico.

—Podrías entrar a formar parte de mi grupo de representantes y todo el rollo ese —dijo, con su habitual sonrisa.

Me sentí desfallecer tras decir esas palabras. Aunque sonaba muy a desvariación de mi mente trastornada, parecía una forma indirecta de decir que me quería cerca. Y para qué mentir, me encantaba.

—¿Es una insinuación? —inquirí, con la voz más sensual que pude y mi orgullo creció exponencialmente cuando noté que su corazón empezaba a ir más y más rápido. Sabía que era trampa ser consciente de lo que provocaba en los demás y usarlo a mi favor, pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo y menos aún en ese momento.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y paseó la vista por el restaurante de comida rápida. Después volvió a posar su mirada en mí, y no me pudo gustar más lo que vi en ella: deseo.

—Aquí al lado hay un pub irlandés donde ponen muy buena cerveza —comenzó a decir, de forma casual—. Iba a ir de todas formas, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras… —terminó diciendo, alzando las cejas y doblando la sonrisa de aquella forma tan asquerosamente sensual.

Sopesé mis opciones. Cada vez me sentía más atraída por el olor de su sangre, aunque la idea de acabar con su vida era tan horrible que sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos. Con un cálculo rápido me notifiqué a mí misma que hacía cuatro días que no iba de caza, era una locura arriesgarme a pasar tiempo con él, en un sitio oscuro y donde posiblemente lo tuviera a escasos centímetros. Por lo que tenía dos opciones: irme a casa con el rabo entre las piernas y sentirme desgraciada por el resto de mi existencia, o aceptar su invitación y soñar con una vida perfecta junto a él mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Está bien, vamos…

Salimos del local y nada mas poner un pie en la calle, a él le dio un escalofrío por lo que supuse que hacía frío. En momentos como estos era un asco ser inmune a todo y no notar la temperatura, por ejemplo, dificultaba enormemente la tarea de parecer humana. Imité su gesto a la perfección y me lanzó una mirada preocupada.

—Hace mucho frío, será mejor que nos demos prisa —Puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me empujó a un pub que tenía la fachada pintada de verde, y del cual salía una fuerte música.

El interior era acogedor, aunque daba la impresión de que los dueños habían olvidado por completo hacer limpieza por lo menos durante un año. Varias parejas bebían, alegres, con los cuerpos entrelazados y sonrisas eternas. Sentí envidia, seguramente cuando él me tocara la piel se asustaría por la temperatura. Llegamos hasta una esquina de la barra, y me apoyé contra la pared mientras mi acompañante pedía dos cervezas. La camarera las trajo en cuestión de segundos y empezó a beber como si le fuera la vida en ello. No sé por qué, pero la idea de que quería emborracharse me surcó la cabeza.

—Voy al servicio un segundo —le dije con un hilo de voz. Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, consiguiendo así aumentar mi sed.

—No tardes —me susurró, separando los labios del vaso.

Con un estremecimiento provocado por el impacto de su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro, fui andando hasta el cuarto de baño y me encerré en él. Miré el reloj para llevar un seguimiento de cerca del tiempo que iba a gastar en mi plan. Pasé la vista alrededor de la pequeña habitación y solté un chillido de satisfacción al ver una ventana por la que mi cuerpo cabría sin problemas. Cerré el pestillo del baño para después dirigirme hasta dicha ventana y abrirla de par en par. Siendo previsora, metí mis zapatos en el bolso y este me lo colgué en forma de bandolera. Con un largo suspiro, me subí al alfeizar y viendo que daba a la parte trasera del pub y que el bosque no estaba muy lejano, salté, y comencé mi carrera a toda la velocidad que pude.

Pronto mis pies empezaron a sentir tierra, dejando atrás el asfalto, y aminoré la velocidad, consciente de que nadie me vería ya. Me concentré en los olores que desprendía ese frondoso bosque que tan bien conocía, y torcí el gesto al comprobar que un ciervo se hallaba relativamente cerca. Qué se le va a hacer, pensé, una nunca encuentra un _bicho_ carnívoro cuando lleva prisa.

Sigilosamente llegué hasta el animal y en menos de unos segundos ya lo tenía controlado, bajo mis brazos. No era para nada agradable, pero mucho mejor que aquel pollo rancio que había tenido que comer a la fuerza hacía un rato.

Al poco tiempo, el ciervo yacía sin una gota de sangre, postrado ante mí, y como cada vez que iba de caza el sentimiento de que era un monstruo me invadió. Pero sacudí la cabeza, aquel podría ser uno de las mejores noches de mi vida y no lo iba a estropear con mis ideas moralistas acerca de lo ruin que era la existencia de seres como yo.

Gracias a mi siglo de entrenamiento en el arte de cazar animales, conseguía salir del proceso sin un rasguño, mancha o evidencia de lo que acababa de hacer, cosa que me venía muy bien ese día. Volví a echar una carrera a toda velocidad y en poco menos de dos minutos estaba frente la ventana que conducía al servicio de mujeres. Sonreí satisfecha tras entrar por esta y mirarme en el espejo. Estaba perfecta, lo único que necesitaba era enjuagarme la boca con agua, lavarme las manos y ponerme los zapatos.

Iba a posar mi mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando mi móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla pero al estar rota, no veía con claridad el nombre de quien me llamaba.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al descolgar.

—¡Bella! —la voz de mi prima Tanya sonó desde la otra línea.

—Hola Tanya, ¿qué ocurre?

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé… Alice me llamó muriéndose de la risa y me dijo que te llamara, que necesitabas mi consejo.

Me quedé en silencio, asimilando sus palabras y buscándoles sentido. Alice veía el futuro, y por lo visto algo en el mío iba a ocurrir que le causaba risa. Y para ella, la única que podía ayudarme era Tanya. Pero Tanya no poseía ningún don, por lo que no conseguía entender cómo me iba a ayudar. De repente, una bombilla se encendió en mi cerebro y por poco vuelvo a tirar el teléfono de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Tanya, que seguramente había seguido el ritmo de mi respiración y sabía que acababa de tener una epifanía.

No me lo podía creer. No, no tenía ningún sentido… Era totalmente imposible.

—¿No t-te dijo nada más Alice? —susurré, aún en estado de shock.

—No cariño, se limitó a reír como una loca y a repetirme que te llamara —Tanya parecía confundida, y con razón, pensé.

Tanya pertenecía a un aquelarre cercano al que prácticamente considerábamos familia, debido a que los hábitos alimenticios que tenían, los cuales eran iguales a los nuestros. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que me distaba mucho de ella y sus hermanas Kate e Irina: las tres eran súcubos. Iban por la noche buscando hombres humanos con los que mantener relaciones sexuales, los cuales sobrevivían a la experiencia, algo no muy frecuente ya que podríamos aplastar cráneos en cuestión de segundos si no ejercíamos un severo control sobre nuestra fuerza. Y supongo que controlar tu cuerpo mientras tienes una relación sexual no es lo más fácil del mundo.

Suspiré, ¿de verdad me había visto Alice teniendo sexo con… _él_? Primero me inundó la vergüenza, después el desconcierto y por último el miedo. No iba a ser capaz de hacer _eso_ sin provocar la muerte del chico; y no quería que él muriera. Decidiera lo que decidiese, Tanya podría resolverme algunas dudas, y ya que me había llamado decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Tanya, ¿es muy peligroso eso de… acostarse con humanos? —a mi pregunta le acompañó una carcajada por parte de mi prima, que hizo que el ceño se me frunciese.

—¡No me digas que es eso! —exclamó, entre risas—. Oh, la pequeña Bella…

En la familia, se me consideraba pequeña por el hecho de no encontrar pareja y no haber dado _el paso_. Algo estúpido, sí, pero el ingenio de mis queridos hermanos no daba para más.

—Contéstame.

—Vale, vale… Bella, debes estar segura de que quieres hacerlo —empezó a decir—. Yo jamás he perdido el control, no sé si eso variará según la persona, ya que mis hermanas tampoco. Te sentirás muy poderosa, por eso debes tener al menos la mitad del cerebro pensando en frío.

—Entiendo.

—No debes permitirte que tus dientes rocen nada, ¿me entiendes? Las extremidades las puedes controlar para que no hagan daño, sin embargo con los dientes puedes matar inconscientemente.

—Qué agradable —bufé.

—Oye, te cuento las cosas como son… Ah, y no uses preservativo. Aunque no nos podamos quedar embarazadas siempre es bueno usarlo para guardar las apariencias, ya sabes… Lo que pasa es que… No sé como explicarte esto sin que suene asqueroso… Está bien. Nuestro… _flujo_ contiene ponzoña, la cual disuelve el látex. Después es muy difícil explicar por qué el condón sale totalmente lleno de agujeros, y los hay que son muy pesados e insisten en acompañarte a un centro de planificación familiar para que…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡No necesito más información! —exclamé, horrorizada y asqueada.

Me despedí de ella con la promesa, que por supuesto no cumpliría, de que le contaría todo al día siguiente y con el pulso tembloroso salí de allí por fin. Vi que mi famoso acompañante miraba en mi dirección y lo noté suspirar aliviado.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca —comentó. El aliento le olía a alcohol; no quería imaginarme cuántas cervezas se habría tomado desde que me encerré en el servicio—. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera asustado…

Reí escandalosamente, sintiéndome más nerviosa que nunca.

—¿Por qué me ibas a asustar?

—Quizá no fuera como me imaginabas —respondió, con los ojos desenfocados. Después pidió otra cerveza y me acercó la que me habían traído antes de marcharme al aseo.

Me llevé el vaso a la boca e hice como si bebiese, pero en realidad no tomé ni una gota. Robert sin embargo se lo pasaba de miedo con sus jarras llenas del líquido ámbar, y cada vez parecía más y más contento.

Lo miré fijamente y percibí cada uno de los detalles de su inmaculado rostro, y caí en que tenía razón al haber hecho esa última suposición. Cada vez que lo miraba me descubría encontrando algo nuevo para mí, que no recordaba haberlo visto en fotografías suyas, aunque claro, el Photoshop ayudaba mucho a eso de ser diferente en vivo y en directo. Sacudí la cabeza levemente y me centré; jamás había ligado con nadie, pero me conciencié a mí misma de que no tenía que ser tan difícil, y menos cuando el tío en cuestión estaba borracho.

—Eres mejor de lo que me imaginaba —le susurré al oído, consiguiendo así que empezara a segregar testosterona. Si durante los últimos ochenta años me había parecido un olor asqueroso, ahora era uno de los más exquisitos.

—Bebe —me dijo con voz autoritaria, pero sin perder el gesto pícaro de su rostro.

Así que ese era su plan… No me hacía mucha gracia, pero tenía sentido. Obviamente quería emborracharme para que no recordara nada al día siguiente y así conseguir que no fuese contándole a la prensa con quién había pasado la noche. Era un chico inteligente. Lo que no sabía era que su plan fallaba conmigo ya que aunque me bebiera un barril de cerveza seguiría sobria.

—¿No deberías estar en Londres promocionando _Remember Me_? —le pregunté de golpe, queriendo saber más de él.

—Tengo una idea —empezó a decir—. Vamos a olvidarnos de las estúpidas películas… Sólo tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, bebe.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía que me enloquecía tanto. Poseía un _sex appeal_ innato, de eso estaba segura. A nadie le sentaría de esa forma tan sexy la simple ropa que llevaba; es más, si no fuera por el martilleo incesable que era su corazón, el rojizo de sus mejillas y el calor que desprendía su piel, hubiera jurado que era un vampiro: aquella belleza no era normal. Muchas veces dicen que la ficción superaba la realidad, pero en este caso no era así, _él_ era cien veces mejor en vivo.

En repetidas ocasiones hice el gesto de llevarme el vaso a los labios e inclinarlo, y él sonreía satisfecho. A los minutos fue al servicio y aproveché para cambiar mi vaso por el suyo, el cual estaba vacío. Cuando volvió, le comenté que le había pedido otra cerveza y me dio las gracias; qué fácil era a veces tener contentos a los hombres, pensé.

—La vida en Londres me estaba matando —me empezó a contar después de hacer un resumen detallado de su estancia en el Instituto—. Había gente por todas partes… A ver, yo estoy enamorado de mi ciudad, es como ni novia. Bueno, espera… ¿Londres es masculino o femenino? ¡Mierda, es masculino! Bueno, lo que te decía, tenía una estrecha relación homosexual con mi ciudad.

Sonreí y dejé escapar una risita por lo bajo. Recordaba haber leído miles de comentarios en Internet acerca de su humor enrevesado, así que su discurso no me cogía desprevenida.

—… y decidí venir a Port Angeles —Otro rumor que se confirmó acerca de él fue lo terriblemente hablador que era; y me encantaba—. Aquí se está bien, he alquilado un piso tan diminuto que casi ni quepo yo —se rió y lo acompañé—. Y la tía que vive arriba tiene cara de caballo, debes creerme... Entonces salí buscando algo de fiesta, pero recordé que no conocía a nadie y me compré un café, que sabía algo rancio. Tras eso me choqué contigo, Bella Cullen, ¡y aquí estoy! —levantó la cerveza y brindó conmigo—. Es una bonita casualidad, una bonita casualidad…

Me reí con ganas y dejé que siguiera con su perorata, ya que parecía feliz.

—Nunca he tenido novias, ¿sabes? Bueno sí, si con novias te refieres a coger a alguien de la mano cuando caminas y decir "te quiero mucho" al final de los mensajes de texto, sí que las he tenido... Pero yo quería algo formal, algo que fuese de verdad, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí —respondí con una sonrisa triste—. Todos mis hermanos están emparejados y son muy felices. Vivimos todos juntos y se me hace duro ver que soy la única que estoy sola.

—¡Pobre Bella! —suspiró—. Pero es que vives en el culo del mundo, guapa. Aquí no encontraras a nadie de provecho. ¡Vente a Londres conmigo!

—¿Me contratas para tu próxima película?

—¡Que no quiero hablar de cine! —exclamó, tajante.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de su cómica expresión. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, intentando parecer enfadado.

—Está bien, pero ya hemos hablado de todo.

—Oh, no… Hablemos de sexo —bebió un trago y volvió a fijar la mirada en mi rostro—. ¿Cómo le va a usted en la cama, señorita Cullen?

Bufé sorprendida. ¿Me acababa de preguntar _eso_? Vi que se reía disimuladamente y supe que quería ponerme en evidencia. Ahora venía lo importante: mentir, o no mentir.

—Me va genial, ¿es que hay algo que te haga pensar lo contrario? —Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz resultase seductora y segura; estuve segura de haberlo conseguido al ver que sus pupilas, dilatadas ya por culpa del alcohol, se abrían más y más.

—No hagas eso… —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Sonreí y di un paso demasiado seguro para ser yo hacia él.

—¿Hacer el qué?

Tragó saliva e hizo aquel gesto que tanto le había visto hacer por la gran pantalla pero que aún no había presenciado en directo: se pasó una mano por el cabello. Mis piernas temblaron y la confianza en mí misma se esfumó; era demasiado… _sexual_ para su propia salud.

—Deslumbrarme —y con esa palabra, que podría haberse aplicado perfectamente a mi caso, consiguió ponerme aún más nerviosa. Después dejó la cerveza en la barra y se acercó más a mí—. ¿Te gustaría ver mi diminuto apartamento?

* * *

¡Hola! Seguro que hoy estáis todas súper emocionadas por lo del trailer de Eclipse, ¿no? A mí, sinceramente, me ha parecido que han puesto cosas poco importantes, que se podrían haber estirado más… Pero bueno, ¡algo es algo! Tiene buena pinta, la verdad. Ahora a esperar el próximo trailer, el de los siete minutazos, a ver si ahí sale algo más emocionante… Y por cierto, vaya peluca fea la que le han puesto a Kristen, pero bueno, no voy a entrar en polémica, lo dejo ahí xddddddddd

Bueno, subo este capítulo básicamente porque lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho… Estoy en una especie de vacío desmotivador, no me apetece para nada escribir, llevo tres páginas de All you need y siete de Libros escritos… Simplemente es que no me puedo concentrar, tengo ideas y tal, pero no sé como expresarlas y no quiero hacer malos capítulos, por lo que prefiero esperar e ir haciéndolos poco a poco pero bien. Siento mucho si estáis esperándome impacientemente, pero no puedo tener más cosas en la cabeza, quizás un día de estos me explote y os quedaréis sin saber el final de las historias:( ¡Así que mejor ir con calma y hacer las cosas bien!

Sobre este capítulo quiero advertir lo mismo que antes. Bella está obsesionada con Rob (al igual que la gran mayoría de nosotras) y ve lo que quiere ver. Estoy segura de que si os encontrarais por la calle a un chico medianamente parecido a él exageraríais todo lo que se parece, ya que ¡todas querríamos poder echarle un vistazo en directo! Y le diríais a vuestra amiga: "Mira, se parece a tal", y vuestra amiga diría "¡no se parece en naaada!" jajajaja Pues eso, que no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas, yo creo que con todas las veces que lo he dicho está más claro que el agua, pero por si acaso! El siguiente capítulo será un Edward's P.o.V. que me está costando un montonazo… A ver si lo saco adelante. Como no lo tengo escrito aún, no sé cuando lo publicaré.

Por lo demás, añadir que he decidido que no sea un mini-fic y continuar la historia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado la decisión!

Y nada, recomendar de nuevo a **Nora. ****Bells** (London Calling) y a **Haloh** (Lost in Texas). Pasaos y veréis como merecen la pena.


	4. You are lost in the wild

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo hay **lemmon**, es decir, escenas de sexo. Si habéis leído All you need is love sabréis que mis lemmons no son para nada fuertes, sin embargo quería avisar para que las personas que no se encuentren cómodas leyendo situaciones como esas estén prevenidas.

**Nota:** Voy a utilizar dos canciones que dan mucho ambiente a la situación que vivirán Bella y Edward. Los links stán en mi perfil, para las interesadas.

Espero que el capítulo resuelva algunas dudas, no os molesto más, ¡os dejo leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**_ You are lost in the wild_

**Edward's P. o. V.**

No sabía cómo demonios me había metido en ese lío, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ahí estaba ella, cegándome con su luz. Había pasado toda la noche ciñéndome a un superplan muy elaborado: necesitaba emborracharla… Necesitaba emborracharla porque era la tía más perfecta que había visto en mi vida y yo, simplemente un cretino con los días contados. Pero por lo visto la cosa no había salido tan bien y ahora el ebrio era yo. Mi mala suerte no podía fallar hoy; justo cuando la tía más buena del mundo se choca conmigo, soy yo el que se emborracha. No quería despertar al día siguiente y no recordar nada, por lo que necesitaba fotos, cantidades industriales de fotos, aunque sólo fuera para verlas durante el poco tiempo que me quedaba… Mi cerebro desvariaba y no era buena idea, ya que necesitaba seguir con la farsa de que era el actor ese tan famoso. No era la primera vez que me confundían con él, pero nunca había sido una mujer como esta. De hecho, dudaba haber visto alguna vez a alguien como ella, con la piel tan pálida y perfecta, el pelo sedoso y con brillo propio, los ojos del color del oro, el cuerpo de infarto y ese olor a fresas. Siempre me habían gustado las fresas…

Y ahí estaba yo, contándole mi vida porque no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla entretenida. No era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien así, en realidad nadie lo era. Habría asociado mi turbación por su aspecto al alcohol que había en mi sangre, pero la cuestión es que también la había visto estando lúcido. Increíble, esa era la palabra que la podría definir mínimamente.

Había mentido para acostarme con tías, sí, pero con esta me costaba dar el paso. Lo de parecerme a un actor famoso funcionaba bastante bien y no sentía nunca remordimientos, no me quedaba tanto tiempo de vida como para ello. En realidad había llegado a la conclusión de que eran mujeres que creían lo que querían creer, no me parecía tanto al tipo ese, sólo las que estaban muy obsesionadas con él nos confundían, por eso me parecía extremadamente gracioso que Bella intentara disimular el hecho de que se sentía muy atraída por mí. O por Robert, lo que sea. Cuando se encerró en el cuarto de baño y no salía llegué a pensar que se había dado cuenta de quien era, o mejor dicho, de quien no era, pero gracias al cielo salió y parecía tranquila.

No sabía cómo proponerle el ir a mi apartamento o al suyo. Tenía un aire seductor que me estaba matando, pero que al mismo tiempo no me dejaba claro si quería ir más allá o no. Nunca había sido tímido, pero ella hacía que mi mundo estuviera patas arriba. De hecho, incluso me estaba arrepintiendo por haberle mentido. Yo, Edward Masen arrepentido; sin duda un espectáculo por el que muchos pagarían.

Mi vida estaba estancada, tenía los días contados por una enfermedad cardíaca que me venía acosando desde hacía unos años y de la que no podía escaparme, pero sí que podía hacerlo de mi ciudad. Había huido de Londres porque Londres no tenía nada más que ofrecerme; necesitaba probar cosas nuevas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y sin saber cómo, acabé en un pueblo de mierda con una tía que podría salir en la portada del _Sport Ilustrated_ durante años sin cansar a los lectores.

Sopesé mis acciones y sus consecuencias: podía tirármela, pasar la mejor noche de mi existencia y no volver a verla. También podía despedirme de ella esa noche sin que ocurriera nada entre los dos y confiar en el destino. Lo que estaba claro era que no podíamos ir más allá de una noche, le había mentido y ahora no podía retractarme. Y también estaba claro que el destino era un cabrón del cual no debía fiarme, sólo había que ver mi historial médico. Así que un polvo y "adiós y hasta luego" al fin y al cabo no sonaba tan mal. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo, un pianista con una salud de mierda y sin piano, ya que había vendido el de mi abuelo para comprarme el billete hacia Estados Unidos, con una chica como Bella Cullen? Una sola ojeada a su vestido me bastó para saber que tenía dinero, más del que yo jamás tendría. Por mi parte, Bella podría haber sido pobre y estaría tan feliz, pero no sabía si ella era tan tolerante.

Sin duda fui un estúpido muy inteligente al sacar a la luz el tema del sexo. Se puso nerviosa pero me atacó con destreza, consiguiendo cegarme con su sensualidad. Era ahí o nunca, me dije a mí mismo mientras bizqueaba para verla mejor por culpa del maldito alcohol.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi diminuto apartamento? —pregunté, cruzando los dedos de las manos, los de los pies, la lengua y todo aquello que podía entrelazar.

El daño estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás y tampoco me arrepentía. Vi como se mordía el labio y estuve apunto de arrancárselo a bocados; el alcohol de nuevo…

—¿Crees que cabremos los dos? —quiso saber de forma juguetona.

Estaba claro que quería matarme de combustión espontánea. Puse mi rostro imperturbable y ladee la sonrisa como tan bien sabía hacer.

—Siempre podemos apretarnos —comenté. No tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba el valor para decir todas aquellas estupideces y menos delante de semejante tía, pero si ella me seguía el rollo no debía hacerlo tan mal.

Rió, dejando que las campanillas de su risa traspasaran mi cerebro y me dejasen más tonto de lo que ya estaba. Estupendo: me sentía borracho, intimidado, excitado y aturdido. Y yo que siempre me había considerado de lo más simple…

—¿Apretarnos, eh? Suena genial.

—Me quieres matar —Intenté no decirlo en voz alta, pero el estado en el que me encontraba jugaba en mi contra.

Salimos del apestoso pub riéndonos y a penas noté el frío. Di gracias al cielo por haber alquilado un apartamento situado cerca de esa zona; quizá si hubiera estado más lejos Bella podría haberse arrepentido. Fui haciendo eses debido a mi estado de embriaguez y sentí las fuertes y seguras manos de Bella en mi espalda, ayudándome a andar. Encontraba todo muy divertido, no podía creerme la suerte que estaba teniendo; seguramente fuera todo una imaginación provocada por mis continuos excesos con sustancias tóxicas para el organismo desde el momento en el que me enteré que iba a morirme de un día para otro. Algunos se deprimen y otros intentan vivir al límite; así es la vida, o mejor dicho, el final de ella.

—¿Dónde vives? —me preguntó, y tuve que tragar saliva antes de contestar; el miedo se apoderó de mí al pensar que podía vomitar delante suya.

—Ahí —señalé el mugriento edificio y el pánico me invadió. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar el hecho de que me hospedara en un sitio tan poco… glamuroso? Se suponía que era una estrella de la gran pantalla y si tenía algo seguro es que seguiría manteniendo la farsa durante todo el tiempo que hiciera falta—. Esto… Es que no quería llamar la atención. Si alquilaba una casa "en condiciones" la gente vendría a cotillear.

Bella asintió a mi lado, como si hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión por sí sola.

—Eres listo —comentó—. Me gustas.

Me quedé estático mientras asimilaba las palabras y el corazón se me desembocaba. Tranquilízate, me dije a mí mismo, no quieres palmarla delante de ella; espérate al menos a después de haber tenido sexo, repetí mentalmente.

—Y tú a mí —susurré con la poca voz que me quedaba.

Ella sonrió de la forma más arrebatadoramente sexy que había visto nunca y consiguió excitarme al momento. No sabía cómo había tenido tanta suerte, estaba seguro de que si lo contaba al día siguiente, nadie me creería.

Llegamos al pequeño bloque y esperé que el hecho de que careciera de ascensor no le pareciese deprimente. Cuando íbamos subiendo me giré para valorar sus expresiones y me sobresalté, ya que estaba demasiado cerca para mi propia cordura. Me miraba intensamente con sus ojos ambarinos, un color que jamás le había visto a otra persona, era única hasta para eso. No pude resistirme más y recorté la distancia que nos separaba, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared para quedar entre esta y yo. Sentí celos de aquella maldita construcción de ladrillo, de su ropa e incluso del aire que inspiraba lentamente, como si no lo necesitara. Estaba tan cerca de su boca que sólo tenía que moverme unos milímetros para rozarla, pero quería alargar el momento. Mi corazón latía desesperadamente y me intenté relajar con la poca cordura que el alcohol no me había arrebatado. La veía borrosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy enfocada. Podía notar la perfección de su piel, sin un simple poro o arrugas de reír y me maravillé; seguramente usaría cremas de las caras. Una vez mi corazón volvió a ralentizar sus movimientos, decidí dar el primer paso y acariciar sus labios, pero con mis dedos, no quería adelantar acontecimientos. Bella estaba estática, como si fuera una estatua, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y soltando pequeños suspiros cuando acaricié sus labios con un dedo. Estaba congelada, pero tenía un tacto sedoso y suave que transmitía pequeñas descargas eléctricas al resto de mi cuerpo, despertándolo. Pasé torpemente los dedos entre su sedoso pelo castaño oscuro, apartándoselo de la cara.

—Preciosa —le susurré inconscientemente, y ella alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

No perdí más el tiempo y me lancé hacia su boca. Jamás había sentido la sensación que me invadió al probarla. Aquel frío glacial que desprendía contrastaba con mi candente temperatura corporal, refrescándome. Me supo a fresa, aunque la realidad era que toda ella olía a fresas silvestres, desde su pelo hasta su piel, y ahora también su lengua. Me di vergüenza a mí mismo, probablemente estaría asqueada por mi sabor a cerveza amarga.

Bella seguía estática, parecía estar conteniéndose por lo que me volqué en ella, aprisionándola aún más contra la pared. Noté como volvía a sonreír contra mis labios y automáticamente llevó sus fríos dedos hasta mi cuello, acariciándolo. Sentí cómo el poco control que me quedaba desaparecía y me vi bajando las manos de su cara para pasar a acariciar el suyo, pasando después los dedos por la fina línea de su clavícula hasta llegar a los hombros, donde posé las manos por unos instantes, intentando ralentizar de nuevo mi corazón; no quería morir en ese momento.

Mientras tanto ella me devoraba con avidez, succionando mis labios y moviendo la lengua con una velocidad extremadamente sensual y para mí imposible. Era ágil, no podía ni imaginármela tumbada en mi cama sin que el corazón se me desembocara. Pequeños gemidos se nos escapaban y me entraron ganas de reír al imaginar a los vecinos que nos estuvieran escuchando o viendo a través de la mirilla de sus puertas principales. Aparté esos pensamientos confusos y estúpidos de mi mente y me centré en ella; bajé las manos rozando por unos segundos su pecho para llegar hasta su cintura, consiguiendo así por parte de ella un gemido desgarrador ya que le había cogido por sorpresa con esa caricia; sonreí contento de poder provocarle placer.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó con decisión, y se me cayó el alma a los pies al mismo tiempo que me sentía cada vez más y más excitado. Era genial cuando se daba ese aire de autoconfianza en sí misma, le hacía parecer toda una _femme fatale_, y eso me encantaba.

Como mi apartamento estaba en el segundo piso, no tuvimos que andar demasiado con aquella carga sexual encima. Nos arrastramos por cada uno de los escalones besándonos con una pasión desenfrenada, ella ayudándome con los peldaños debido a mi creciente mareo provocado por los excesos de alcohol y yo acariciando cada centímetro que podía de su anatomía.

—Es aquí —murmuré con la voz ronca, apartándome un milímetro y señalando con la cabeza la arañada puerta de madera.

Saqué de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón vaquero las llaves y abrí precipitadamente. Con las manos en la cintura de Bella y caminando de espaldas mientras seguía besándola entré en la estancia. Ella empujó la puerta con la pierna para cerrarla y juntos nos adentramos en el apartamento. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, había platos sucios de la comida de ese día en la pequeña mesa del salón y ropa en el sofá. No me preocupó mucho ya que aquellos ojos dorados no miraban alrededor, sino que los tenía posados en mí con un brillo de lujuria cegador y también tentador.

Llegamos a la pequeña y destartalada habitación sin cesar nuestro agarre ni los bajos gemidos provenientes de lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Estaba un poco mareado por el alcohol, y todo me parecía de lo más confuso. Aún no le encontraba el sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía tener tanta suerte. Incluso consiguió que olvidara los latidos erráticos y arrítmicos de mi estropeado corazón cuando de un empujón se deshizo de mi agarre para tumbarme en la cama. Me quedé estático, clavando con fuerza los codos en el incómodo colchón.

Ella se quedó de pie y sin romper el contacto visual entre nosotros encendió una pequeña lámpara de pie que desprendía una luz tenue debido al mal estado de la bombilla, pero que le daba un aspecto erótico a la habitación muy estimulante.

Me encontraba agazapado en la cama, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Bella no se atrevía a venir, o simplemente estaba disfrutando viéndome sin saber tomar el control de la situación. Era intimidante, magnifica, la persona más bella que había visto en mi vida. Llegaba al punto de preguntarme si realmente era humana, no podía ser natural que despertara esos instintos neardentales en mí cuando hacía un simple gesto facial. No sabía si era por culpa de las múltiples cervezas que me había tomado, pero me pareció ver como su largo cabello se movía, como si tuviera uno de esos ventiladores que se usaban para las sesiones fotográficas. Me acordé de mi adolescencia leyendo Harry Potter y sonreí al traer a mi mente imágenes de aquellas criaturas místicas tan hermosas, las _veelas_; Bella podría pasar por una sin problemas. Sacudí la cabeza levemente ante las estupideces que pasaban por ella.

Vi que movió el cuello alrededor de la habitación y que al encontrar el pequeño reproductor de CDs —el cual no era mío, sino que estaba en el apartamento cuando lo alquilé— sonrió y alargó elegantemente la mano para ponerlo en marcha. Recordé que el disco que estaba dentro sí que era de mi propiedad, y también uno de mis favoritos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—B-beirut —tartamudeé al ver cómo se desprendía de su abrigo para dejarlo caer al suelo.

Torció su sonrisa y casi me desmayo. Ahora entendía que las mujeres se sintieran desarmadas cuando yo lo hacía, debería empezar a comportarme mejor si salía vivo de esta.

Una vez quedó su abrigo abandonado en un pequeño montículo a sus pies, se deshizo de su fina rebeca lentamente, torturándome con la mirada. Debía ser buena en esto, pensé, no todas se desnudan tan pausadamente sabiendo que son observadas con lujuria… Aunque claro, tampoco todas tenían su cuerpo.

Antes de que su vestido desapareciera, se descalzó, quedando así unos centímetros más baja. Sabía que si hubiera sido otra chica, habría sonreído ante el espectáculo o me hubiera tirado encima, pero en esta ocasión tenía los músculos agarrotados y paralizados. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho y mi erección cada vez era más peligrosa; estaba empezando a creer en el inverosímil hecho de poder eyacular sin tocarla ni tocarme, simplemente mirándola.

Cuando se inclinó para deshacerse de aquellas medias agarré con fuerza la colcha que cubría la cama, e inspiré con fuerza para no soltar ningún sonido animal del cual después me avergonzara. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi visión era una combinación de imágenes enfocadas que se desenfocaban segundos después. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza para no perder detalle de sus movimientos, pero mi estado jugaba malas pasadas.

Sabía que era consciente de lo que estaba provocando en mí, ya que sonreía satisfecha al ver mi nada disimulado bulto en los pantalones y mis manos crispadas. Contuve la respiración y conté mentalmente los latidos de mi corazón cuando vi que se llevaba las manos a la parte posterior del vestido. En ese preciso momento, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar se convirtió en uno de mis predilectos.

Era plenamente consciente de que ver aquel vestido azul deslizándose por la piel de Bella sería lo más erótico que presenciaría en mi vida, nunca me encontraría con nada que pudiera compararse mínimamente. Una vez la prenda estuvo a la altura de sus tobillos, salió de ella con gracia y me permitió una vista completa de su extremadamente sensual ropa interior.

Su piel era del color de la porcelana y tal y como había notado antes, no había ningún rastro de imperfecciones o vello, toda la superficie era lisa y redondeada en los extremos. Sus piernas eran largas teniendo en cuenta su estatura, delgadas y torneadas.

Recorrió el espacio que había hasta llegar a la cama y posó sus rodillas a los pies de esta para andar a gatas hasta mí, sonriendo de la forma más arrebatadoramente _sexual_ que habían visto mis ojos; además, el hecho de que la canción que sonaba tuviera ese toque erótico para mí, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Pronto estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi piel, ya que fue arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas. No pude evitar tumbarme del todo al empezar mis brazos a temblar de forma descontrolada; no estaba preparado para tanta presión. Se posicionó entre mis piernas para quedar justo delante de mí; con otra sonrisa se acercó a mis labios y reaccioné levantando las manos y arrancándome el maldito gorro de lana que aún llevaba. No podía dejar de sentirme incómodo al estar tan vestido y ella tan desnuda. Curvó los labios contra mi boca y pasó sus fríos y largos dedos entre mi pelo por primera vez. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda haciendo que me encorvara; intentando disimularlo, la abracé con fuerza y noté lo dura que parecía su piel, debía pasarse largas horas en el gimnasio curtiendo su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura, jamás había compartido cama con alguien tan intimidante como Bella y aunque nunca me llevaba críticas, me sentía muy inferior. Lógicamente, sabía que ella me iba a proporcionar más placer del jamás pensado por el hombre, nada más había que verla, pero estaba seguro de que yo sería uno más en su larga lista de fracasos sexuales. Una oleada de ánimo me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que seguía pensando que yo era el tal Robert, quizás su entusiasmo por la idea de acostarse con él nublaría sus sentidos y acabaría satisfecha, fuera o no competente mi actuación. De todas formas, si daba una mala imagen le echaría la culpa al actor, no a Edward Masen.

Este último pensamiento resucitó al Edward mujeriego, al que no pensaba en las consecuencias sino en el bienestar momentáneo. Sonreí satisfecho y llevé mis manos hasta su trasero para acercarla más a mi, quedándome anonadado al notar la dureza de este, no se podía comparar ni con el de una monitora de aerobic con la que salí durante unas semanas. Estaba pensando en mi suerte cuando sus gélidas manos empezaron a meterse por debajo de mi manchado jersey, y aunque el frío me resultaba incómodo al principio, no la detuve. Me ayudó a incorporarme unos centímetros y a deslizar el suéter por encima de mi cabeza, quitándome a la vez la camiseta interior de mangas cortas que tenía debajo de él.

Volví a tumbarme debido a la presión de sus manos en mi pecho desnudo, ella se quedó sentada encima mía, recorriendo con la mirada mi cuerpo. Parecía dubitativa, y temí que aquel chico por el que me estaba haciendo pasar llevara un tatuaje o algo que yo no tuviese. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a levantar su dorada mirada y a _absorberme_ con ella el pánico se esfumó y el deseo volvió. La atraje hacia mí y empecé a besarla con brusquedad, necesitando sus labios y su lengua. Ella respondió a mi reclamo con un ronroneo y agarró con algo más que fuerza mi pelo, sin embargo no me importó.

Arqueó su espalda hacia abajo, posando su torso desnudo sobre el mío. Me preocupó su temperatura corporal, quizás estuviera pasando frío y no se atrevía a decírmelo. Aparté un poco la cabeza y noté su respiración pausada y el brillo de sus ojos; supe que no _debía_ interrumpir en ese momento con estupideces como la temperatura, por lo que la acerqué más de la misma forma que antes: agarrando con fuerza su trasero. Gimió al notar la fricción contra mi vaquero y pensé que quizás le estaría molestando el tejido, pero no tenía fuerzas como para luchar contra los botones. Bella pareció entenderlo y deslizó sus manos hasta la apertura de este; segundos más tardes la prenda recorría mis piernas hasta acabar tirada en el suelo, junto al resto. Comencé a morder la piel firme de su cuello cuando volvió a estar sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas con su cabello oscuro. La sensación del frío en los labios junto al sabor de su piel era indescriptible, parecía como si estuviese comiendo helado de fresas silvestres.

Pasé una mano por su espalda y me encontré con el cierre de su sujetador negro. Con un ágil movimiento lo desabroché y terminé de quitárselo con rudeza mientras la alejaba para observarla. Sonrió cuando vio mi cara anonadada y volvió a pegarse a mi cuerpo, esta vez para besar mi torso desnudo provocándome pequeñas explosiones de placer cada vez que sus labios rozaban la piel al retirarlos tras el beso. Alcé una mano y acaricié uno de sus pechos, impaciente por tocarla. Lo que no esperaba es que estuvieran tan firmes y duros, como toda ella. Había visto chicas con el pecho operado, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlos. Aunque realmente Bella no pareciese operada ya que el tamaño que tenía era normal, el hecho de que fueran tan firmes y perfectos me hacían dudar. Como tenía la cabeza aturdida, preferí no hacer más indagaciones mentales acerca de su físico y simplemente disfrutar de él.

Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos mientras seguía masajeando su pecho y se estiró para volver a llegar a mis labios. Sin embargo yo la subí más arriba, para tener pleno acceso a su escote y poder besarlo y morder la zona a mi gusto. Sonreí satisfecho cuando noté que su respuesta fue frotarse con fuerza contra mi entrepierna y hacer que mi erección creciera hasta el límite.

—Robert… —suspiró con voz ahogada, y enloquecí. No quería que pensara que mis roces y mis caricias correspondían a los de otra persona. Era yo, Edward Masen, quien la estaba haciendo gemir, no ese capullo con éxito.

Reposé la cabeza durante unos segundos posando la frente en sus pechos, y traté de calmarme. No era una buena idea decirle en ese momento que no era quien pensaba que era, no había necesidad de recibir una bofetada ni de verla salir corriendo, alejándose para siempre de mí. Era nuestra noche y no pensaba desaprovecharla comportándome como un tipo con moral.

—La música es extremadamente… sensual —me ronroneó al oído, y yo tragué saliva ruidosamente.

Realmente había sido una buena idea tener aquel CD de Beirut dentro del reproductor. Aquellas canciones con ritmos folk y de Europa del Este eran excesivamente excitantes teniendo a Bella sorbe mí. Si antes me había vuelto loco al escuchar My wife, lost in the wild mientras se desnudaba para mí, tener Prenzlauerberg de fondo en esos momentos donde podía sentir cada milímetro de su perfección tampoco ayudaba a calmar mis ansias de aliviar mi erección.

Poniendo de nuevo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello abracé su cintura para darle la vuelta y quedar encima de ella. Sin embargo el alcohol volvió a jugarme una mala pasada y me resultó muy difícil moverla al principio, como si fuera extremadamente pesada. Sentí vergüenza al notar que no podía ni con una chica de cincuenta kilos cuando bebía, pero Bella no le dio mucha importancia. Se movió y pude quedar sobre ella, teniendo así una mayor movilidad sobre aquel cuerpo de infarto.

Pronto sus piernas me envolvieron y me vi limitado, quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, mordisquear todo lo que estuviera en mi camino y escucharla gemir, aunque si volvía a decir aquel nombre nada parecido al mío podría acabar haciendo alguna tontería.

Tenía la sensación de que no iba a durar mucho más si seguía haciendo fricción contra la zona más sensible de mi anatomía. No quería "acabar" nada más empezar, sería vergonzoso y frustrante, por lo que lo hacíamos ya o terminaría siendo el hazmerreír de la noche. Llevé mis manos hasta su cintura y bajé su ropa interior con cuidado al principio para terminar quitándosela con un movimiento de pies. Pasé uno de mis dedos por su sexo y tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y relajarme, frustrado. Ella notó cómo se contraía mi cuerpo y repartió besos por mi rostro hasta llegar al cuello, mientras bajaba mis calzoncillos ágilmente. Fue a rozarse de nuevo, esta vez sin telas que separaran nuestra piel.

—E-espera —dije con voz ronca, mientras alargaba una mano para llegar a un cajón de la mesita de noche, donde guardaba los preservativos.

—No hace falta —susurró contra mis labios—. Tomo la píldora.

—¿No te da miedo que te contagie alguna enfermedad? —bromeé. Sabía que estaba completamente limpio de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pero el poder bromear libraba mi tensión acumulada.

—No me preocupa mucho, la verdad —sonrió y justo cuando iba a decirle lo peligroso que era tomarse el asunto en broma su mano fría como el témpano agarró mi pene, consiguiendo así aliviarlo ligeramente, para ayudarlo a que se introdujera dentro de ella.

Gemí con más fuerza que antes, aquello era lo que menos me esperaba. Quizás un precalentamiento más largo, algo de sexo oral primero… Lo que fuera, pero no imaginaba que iba a tomar las riendas de esa forma. Mis sentidos despertaron de su letargo con fuerza, la mezcla del frío que emanaba Bella y mi calor interior era explosiva.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, ya que al principio era como si una barrera me separara de lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Pensé que podría ser el himen, pero era una estupidez, puesto que Bella tenía más experiencia de la que yo me podía siquiera imaginar y que un himen no es tan duro. Al principio puso una mueca que me dio a entender que le dolía, pero a la fracción de segundo cambió por completo y supuse que ya se le había pasado. Ni siquiera sangraba, o al menos no lo notaba, por lo que la teoría de que era virgen cada vez me parecía más una tontería. Una vez adecué el ritmo al que me solía gustar, noté como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y aceleré el movimiento; posiblemente al día siguiente no me podría levantar de la cama, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Bella suspiraba, se retorcía y gemía, volviéndome así loco. Jamás me había topado con alguien tan dinámico, se movía casi tanto como yo, que era el que estaba encima. Era como si su energía no acabara y aunque no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta, sentí vergüenza por ser tan débil; si ella le ponía ganas al asunto utilizando esa vitalidad incesable que la caracterizaba, yo pondría el doble, aunque eso acabara conmigo y mi destrozado corazón.

No iba a aguantar mucho más, estaba al límite y ella no parecía llegar al orgasmo. No quería terminar primero yo, era estúpido y machista pero prefería quedar por encima, ser el que más aguantaba en aquella lucha sexual improvisada que habíamos creado en segundos. Escondí la cabeza entre sus pechos de nuevo y me llevé uno a la boca, consiguiendo así un estremecimiento brutal por su parte. Me tragué las ganas de reír al ver lo que podía provocarle y seguí con mi tarea. Sin embargo ella no se quedó quieta, comenzó a mordisquear con los labios el lóbulo de una de mis orejas y sentí como todos mis esfuerzos disminuían, dejándome llevar por el placer que me atormentaba desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Vencido, relajé mis músculos y le di el gusto de escucharme jadear y gemir como un adolescente en su primera vez. Lo que no me esperaba fue el hecho de que su agarre aumentó en fuerza y que sus movimientos también, al igual que el volumen de los sonidos que emitía de forma descontrolada.

Mi cuerpo se había quedado satisfecho de ella, por lo que me fue posible admirar su rostro mientras llegaba al clímax, y no pude menos que impresionarme. Era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, su pelo se abría en abanico bajo ella y su rostro, que parecía hecho por un escultor de la Grecia clásica, se movía de derecha a izquierda y para atrás levemente, mientras sus dientes mordían aquel labio inferior tan carnoso.

—Eres tan… —empecé a decir cuando sus convulsiones cesaron y supe que podía escucharme. Sin embargo no encontré el adjetivo adecuado, algo extraño en mí ya que mi vocabulario era amplio.

Se quedó mirándome con ternura infinita mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surgir.

—¿Tan qué? —susurró, aturdiéndome con su voz.

Me separé de ella para acabar tumbado de lado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿Has visto esto? ¿Lo has notado? —pregunté, y Bella frunció el ceño confusa ante el cambio de conversación—. Hemos tenido sexo.

—Sí, he llegado hasta esa conclusión sin demasiados problemas —rió alegremente.

—Ha sido genial. Es decir… Joder, un "misionero"… Nada del otro mundo, y sin embargo el mejor de mi vida. Es… raro.

Bella soltó una carcajada fuerte, llena de vida, y se llevó una mano a sus ojos para taparlos mientras se reía.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, algo molesto. Era obvió, para ella no había sido tan increíble como para mí.

—Es que… Es un poco "raro" hablar de lo que hemos tenido hace unos segundos —comentó, parando de reír—. Lo siento, aún no me entra en la cabeza que tú y yo... Tienes razón, ha sido alucinante.

Sonreí ampliamente y me acerqué para besarla de nuevo.

—Pues si esperas unos minutos, quizás podemos volver a repetirlo —le susurré, consiguiendo que se mordiera el labio mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuántos minutos dices? —inquirió de forma juguetona, subiéndose encima mía de nuevo y descendiendo hasta donde descansaba, aunque por poco tiempo, mi sexo.

.

La noche había pasado y con ella mi vitalidad y puede que también algunos años de mi juventud. Estaba exhausto, no sabía cuantas veces habíamos mantenido relaciones sexuales —porque obviamente aquello no era hacer el amor—, ni las veces que el gemido "Robert" taladró mi enferma mente. Sin embargo pude soportarlo, y por ello podía ver ahora la espalda desnuda de Bella mientras dormía pacíficamente. Por mi parte, no podía concebir el sueño. Demasiadas imágenes en mi mente no recomendadas para menores de treinta años por lo menos. Había probado cosas nuevas, posturas imposibles y formas de placer que no entendía. Sólo con mirarla me entraba apetito sexual, y dudaba que eso fuera _normal_. Jamás pasaría una noche como aquella, pero era consciente de que al menos tendría el recuerdo, ya que el alcohol empezaba a desaparecer de mi sangre y yo seguía recordándolo todo con el más mínimo detalle.

Recorrí con el dedo índice la columna de Bella mientras me absorbían mis pensamientos. No se movió, por lo que supuse que estaría profundamente dormida, y con motivos, pensé. Nunca me había topado con alguien tan… atlético como ella. No se cansaba en ningún momento y parecía dispuesta a probar todo sin miedo por su integridad física. Ahora sí que entendía la dureza de su trasero, pensé divertido, debía ser una obsesa del ejercicio.

Con pensamientos libidinosos que no llegaban a mi estómago bajo ya que pasarían muchos días hasta que pudiera tener otra erección debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo a la que había sometido a mi cuerpo, mis ojos fueron cerrándose, y me entristeció perder la consciencia, sintiendo miedo por lo que me depararía la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo pude dormir sin problemas, básicamente por lo exhausto que estaba. Sonreí al notar el olor a Bella, esas fresas que podían remover mis tripas del nerviosismo. Entreabrí los ojos, esperando encontrar el bulto que debía ser su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, pero sin embargo no fue así. Completamente espabilado ante aquel descubrimiento, me erguí y miré en todas las direcciones.

—¿Bella? —llamé, sin ningún éxito.

Mi ánimo decayó cuando noté que no había ningún resto de sus pertenencias, sólo mi ropa adornaba el suelo.

Desalentado me levanté por completo, ignorando el hecho de que iba totalmente desnudo, y comencé a pasear por el pequeño apartamento en búsqueda de alguna prueba de que lo de anoche había sido real.

Vi un pequeño papel sobre la mesita de noche y corrí hasta él. Después de leerlo pasé las manos por mi cabello y con un quejido me volví a tirar en la cama. Me hice un ovillo y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Me dolía por la resaca, pero aún peor me sentía en general. Había mentido a una tía estupenda, una chica con la que no me hubiera importado mantener más que una relación sexual. Recordé su risa, el cómo se balanceaba su pelo al moverse mientras estaba encima mía y el brillo de sus ojos dorados cada vez que admiraba mi cuerpo, pensando en la suerte que había tenido al acabar en la cama de su actor favorito. Al recordar esto sentí la culpa golpeándome en el pecho con rudeza y los remordimientos volvieron. ¿Qué podría haber pasado si desde el principio le hubiese dicho la verdad? ¿La noche habría transcurrido igual? Me imaginé a Bella pensando en mi como Edward y no como Robert; una sonrisa tonta coronó mi rostro.

—¡Imbécil! —murmuré contra la almohada.

El corazón se me encogió y me asusté. No tenía intención de morir en un destartalado apartamento llorando por la pérdida de la mujer más maravillosa que podía existir bajo mi criterio. Sollocé por ser tan mala persona, la puta enfermedad estaba pudiendo conmigo. La música seguía sonando, ya que estaba seleccionada la opción repetir una vez acabara el disco. Casi sonrío cuando la canción que acompañó a Bella mientras se desnudaba y venía hacia mí por primera vez, empezó a sonar.

—You are lost in the wild… —canté a voz casi inaudible, y entonces, todo cobró sentido.

Estaba perdido en un lugar mucho más salvaje que la naturaleza: yo mismo. Esa epifanía me golpeó con fuerza y me dejó más hundido aún.

Me froté los ojos con fuerza mientras me levantaba de la cama. Cogí mis calzoncillos y me los fui poniendo camino a la cocina con un plan en mente: iba a desayunar y a dejar que los días pasaran hasta que se me acabara el dinero para el alquiler o por el contrario, hasta que me muriera. No había salvación alguna para alguien como yo.

* * *

*Las canciones, en mi perfil, como siempre:)

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en subir el capi, pero las que me conocéis sabéis que escribir lemmons no es para nada lo mío, y desde el punto de vista de un chico, peor aún. No me ha convencido del todo, pero bueno, no sabía cómo expresar los acontecimientos sin que resultaran demasiado grotescos o "guarros". Me gusta el punto medio:)

Quería avisar de que aquí en España la semana que viene es Semana Santa, es decir, fiesta. No estaré en casa, por lo que escribir será prácticamente imposible… A ver si adelanto algo de Libros escritos para chicas y puedo subir antes del sábado, pero me parece que será una misión imposible… ¡Dadme fuerzas!

Como siempre, leed a mis beteadas **Nora. Bells **y **Haloh**. También pasaros por Wish you were here, de **InesGranger**¸que está empezando y necesita apoyo! Abrazos virtuales para ti, guapa!

Y nada más, espero recibir vuestra opinión más sincera del capítulo, me ha costado bastante y además, estoy empezando con la historia y quiero que tenga una buena acogida. Pasa lo de siempre, hay muchas visitas y pocos reviews en comparación. Sé que estáis muy ocupadas y tal, pero si tenéis unos minutitos libres me haríais taaaaan feliz!

Muchos besitos, ¡¡que lo paséis genial de aquí hasta que nos volvamos a leer!!(L)


	5. Descubriendo a Edward

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Capítulo anterior: **Me froté los ojos con fuerza mientras me levantaba de la cama. Cogí mis calzoncillos y me los fui poniendo camino a la cocina con un plan en mente: iba a desayunar y a dejar que los días pasaran hasta que se me acabara el dinero para el alquiler o por el contrario, hasta que me muriera. No había salvación alguna para alguien como yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **_**Descubriendo a Edward**_

Con la llegada de la mañana no pude soportar más la presión que sentía en el pecho al verlo descansar pacíficamente y completamente desnudo, a mi lado. Su respiración era pausada y noté haber conseguido familiarizarme —no sin trabajo— a su efluvio tan delicioso. Decir que aquella noche había sido la mejor de mi existencia sería no ser sincera, había sido mucho más que eso .Era difícil describir la sensación que me invadía, me sentía poderosa, capaz de todo. No es que fuera a convertirme en un súcubo como mis primas, tenía claro que sólo lo quería a _él_, pero era tan complicado… Jamás podría mantener una relación, estaba incompleta. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una personalidad tan importante como la suya? Me puse en el hipotético caso de que formalizáramos una relación y el resultado fue deprimente. ¿Qué excusas le pondría para no ir a cenar con él cada vez que me invitara? ¿Y para evitar salir los días soleados? Estaba hundida en un pozo de angustia, odiaba como nunca mi condición de criatura diabólica, sobre todo cuando posaba mi vista sobre su espalda desnuda y veía las tenues marcas de color oscuro que empezaban a formarse, las cuales tenían un contorno muy similar al de mis dedos. No podía arriesgarme a hacerle daño, ni tampoco a mí misma; no sabía si tenía alma, pero el hecho de haber comprendido esa noche que jamás podría tener una relación sentimental por ser como era había destrozado mi ya muerto corazón en pedazos.

Suspiré resignada mientras acercaba mis labios hasta su frente coronada por mechones broncíneos de aspecto salvaje e indomable y depositaba un pequeño beso de despedida. No podía quedarme y esperar que se levantara, lo haría todo más difícil. No quería dar explicaciones ni decir adiós puesto que sería plasmar el cómo me sentía en palabras, y estaba segura de que mi estado de ánimo no lo soportaría.

Con sigilo me incorporé y en cuestión de segundos estuve vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, la cual olía a tabaco. Arrugando la nariz busqué por los alrededores y encontré un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Pensé durante unas milésimas de segundo hasta caer en la cuenta de que sólo una palabra podía representar lo que sentía. Con mi letra estilizada, muy del siglo XX, escribí "_Gracias_" y dejé la pequeña nota sobre donde antes había reposado mi cuerpo. Volví a suspirar, y sin mirar hacia atrás salí del apartamento con la certeza de que si fuera humana habría llorado desconsoladamente.

Una vez en la desierta calle sopesé mis opciones. Me apetecía correr y poner la mente en blanco, pero no quería dejar mi Mercedes allí y tener que volver de nuevo y enfrentarme a los recuerdos. Sacudí mi cabeza y al ver que no había nadie que pudiera verme —estaba amaneciendo aún—, corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi coche. Me tranquilicé al estar en el interior, puse el primer CD que encontré para relajarme y conduje sobrepasando el límite de velocidad en dirección a casa, donde mi familia me esperaba seguramente ansiosa por los detalles.

Sonreí para mí, olvidando durante unos segundos mis preocupaciones existenciales mientras tomaba la curva de una peligrosa montaña que separaba Port Angeles de Forks con un ronroneo del Mercedes mientras sonaba por los altavoces Habanera, de Carmen, una mis óperas favoritas a todo volumen. Parecía estar protagonizando un anuncio de coches, era uno de esos momentos en los que hubiera tenido la piel de gallina de haber sido mortal. Pulsé el botón que bajaba automáticamente las ventanillas del coche y un vendaval cargado de sal marina invadió el interior del automóvil e hizo que mi pelo cobrara vida propia y danzara por sí mismo. Me sentía llena de vida, sabía que jamás volvería a tener una noche como la pasada, pero debía conformarme con que simplemente hubiese sucedido; miles de vampiros no tenían esa pequeña suerte. Al igual que una desequilibrada mental comencé a imitar, fracasando estrepitosamente, la voz de Maria Callas —ya que me gustaba más su versión que la de Angela Gheorghiu— mientras conducía por las afueras de Forks, bordeando una zona del bosque para llegar más velozmente a la mansión Cullen.

Era consciente de que mi familia me estaría escuchando ya que estaban familiarizados con mi voz y me encontraba relativamente cerca; aún así no bajé el volumen. A los pocos minutos frené en seco, derrapando justo delante de la entrada de la enorme casa y sonreí ligeramente al encontrar a Alice y a Rosalie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y aporreando el suelo con el pie.

—Detalles —dijo simplemente Alice, corriendo a abrirme la puerta del Mercedes—. Te desmembraré si no empiezas a hablar ya.

Sin perder mi sonrisa y mi calma salí del asiento del conductor, me alisé el vestido y la miré altivamente.

—No —respondí de forma escueta, y fui hasta el interior de la casa esquivándola.

Encontré a Carlisle leyendo el periódico matutino sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala principal. Al sentir mis pasos asomó los ojos por encima de los papeles y noté que estaba sonriendo, divertido.

—Tú también no… —murmuré para mí. Sin embargo su oído vampírico jugó en mi contra, y noté como su sonrisa se ampliaba más por la expresión de sus ojos—. Tendré que exiliarme después de esto.

—Y eso que aún no te has encontrado con Emmett —dijo Carlisle, doblando el periódico y poniéndolo sobre la pequeña mesita que había frente al sofá. Después se levantó y al pasar a mi lado me palmoteó el hombro derecho, como dándome su apoyo—. Te pagaré el viaje al Amazonas, creo que Kachiri y Sena no pondrán objeción alguna a esconderte hasta que el alboroto pase —bromeó, aparentemente encantado con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gemí, no me gustaba que mi vida privada estuviese en boca de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué Alice lo fue contando por ahí? —bufé, atormentada.

—Bueno, supongo que… porque es Alice —sonrió finalmente Carlisle, y con una última expresión risueña y pícara que me avergonzó más de lo que ya estaba, fue hasta el jardín, donde supuse que estaría Esme.

Dirigí una mirada nerviosa al resto de la estancia para asegurarme de que ni Jasper ni Emmett estaban al acecho y llegué a la concusión de que habrían ido de caza. A pasos agigantados subí las escaleras que comunicaban con las demás plantas de la casa y fui como una bala hasta la tercera, donde se encontraba mi habitación. Una vez allí, cerré la puerta con el pestillo —aunque era una absoluta tontería— y eché las cortinas; después elegí al azar un CD de Edith Piaf y lo introduje en el reproductor sin olvidarme de subir el volumen al máximo, últimamente se había convertido en una mala costumbre. Me tumbé en el sofá y tatareé Non, Je Ne Regrette Rian magistralmente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No sabía cómo la música había podido cambiar tanto con el paso del tiempo, pero si algo estaba claro es que la cultura moderna se perdía mucho.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —La voz de Jasper desde el alféizar de mi gran ventanal me sobresaltó.

—Pensaba que estabas de caza —murmuré, mirándolo con ojos entornados.

Jasper rió y entró en la habitación para sentarse junto a mi cabeza.

—No, Emmett y yo habíamos ido a la tienda de deportes a comprar suministro. Ya sabes, las apariencias…

—Sí, las apariencias engañan —reí yo entre dientes.

Sonrió y paseó la mirada por mi dormitorio, supe que estaba pensando qué palabras escoger, Jasper era uno de los más diplomáticos de la familia cuando estaba de buen humor.

—Vamos, escúpelo —pedí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, ¿sabes que te conozco muy bien, verdad? —preguntó de pronto y asentí—. Genial, así entenderás que sea consciente tu estado de ánimo no por mi poder extrasensorial, sino por el maldito disco de Edith Paif.

Reí con ganas ante su comentario y me incorporé para acabar sentada a su lado. Le alboroté el pelo con una mano, y él rió entre dientes también.

—Es un gran álbum —comenté, excusándome.

—Sólo lo pones cuando te comes la cabeza y quieres dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Quería decirte únicamente que lo hecho, hecho está. Estoy segura de que él habrá pasado la mejor noche de su vida, y estará encantado y más que dispuesto por repetir.

Alcé las cejas, muy divertida ante su discurso aunque también algo avergonzada. Después palmoteé su rodilla quitándole importancia al asunto y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquila.

—No te preocupes Jasper, todo está en orden.

—¿Sabes?, puedes dejar de ser madura por un día. Olvida que tienes casi cien años, sé joven. No creo que hayas _vivido_ nunca. Haz más cosas como las de esta noche, no te estoy diciendo que te vuelvas ninfómana o una súcubo loca como Tanya —añadió al ver el escepticismo que desprendía mi mirada—, sólo sal, ven con nosotros cuando vayamos a dar una vuelta. No sé, Bella —repitió pasándose una mano por sus rubias greñas—, me da pena verte siempre metida en tu habitación, viendo películas.

—Es fácil para ti —murmuré—, tienes a Alice. ¿Cómo sería tu vida sin ella?

Jasper se puso las manos en la cara, tapándola, y apoyó los codos en sus muslos.

—Vale, quédate aquí amargada —comentó al final, levantándose y andando hasta la puerta.

—Eh Jazz —le llamé antes de que saliera. Se giró para encararme y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa—, gracias.

Sacudió la mano y salió con decisión. Esperé a escuchar gritos o súplicas por parte de Emmett para venir a molestarme, pero nada ocurrió. Toda la casa estaba en calma y era extraño. Decidí dejarlo pasar y volví a tumbarme, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y con la música acompañándome, siempre de fondo.

.

Pasé una semana horrible, me sentía abatida y sin ganas de nada. Dejé de asistir a clase, de ir de caza con mi familia, de leer. Simplemente me sentaba delante de la ventana y miraba cómo pasaban las horas y los días. Otras veces, cuando mi humor mejoraba levemente, salía a correr y dejaba todo atrás, pensamientos incluidos. Nadie entendía lo que me ocurría, ni siquiera yo. Supongo que fue eso de tenerlo todo y perderlo por mi juicio acerca de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Aquel día estaba dando un paseo por los acantilados de Forks, divisando las playas de La Push desde lejos. Me senté en el filo y dejé que mis piernas se balancearan con el aire sobre el vacío, sobre la nada. Sabía que cualquier mortal que me viera se preocuparía, pero no estaba para nimiedades como aquellas.

—Ey —la voz de Alice no me sobresaltó, sabía que me seguía desde que salí de casa.

No me di la vuelta, mantuve los ojos cerrados y aspiré con fuerza, captando los aromas que se entremezclaban a esa altura.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondí con un susurro.

—Pasa que me preocupas —musitó ella, sentándose a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas—. Vamos, Bella… Ni te reconozco.

—Alice, déjalo —suspiré—. Necesito un tiempo para mí misma, ¿tan raro resulta?

—¡Pero es que esto no te hace ningún bien! Estás autodestruyéndote en una espiral de caos y desesperanza. Bella, busca a un vampiro… No sé, vete de expedición a Europa y conoce a quien sea. No puedes seguir sola, mira lo que te está pasando… Te consumes.

Escondí la cabeza entre las manos y medité sus palabras. Tenía razón, debía alejarme de aquel pueblucho durante un tiempo. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho sin mi familia, pero debía empezar de cero aunque sólo fuera temporal. Encontrar a alguien, a alguien alto y guapo, educado. Negué con la cabeza cuando noté que mis pensamientos volvían a extraviarse para llegar hasta el propio corazón de mi conflicto interno: él.

—¿Sabes qué, Alice? Tienes razón, me voy a dar otro tipo de tiempo. Voy a viajar.

Alice sonrió tristemente, y la acompañé. Sería triste separarme de ella, pero era la solución. Tenía casi cien años pero parecía no conocerme a mí misma; volvería cuando estuviera completamente segura de ser una buena compañía, de ser "un mejor yo".

Corrimos juntas, sin mediar palabra, de regreso a casa. Nadie nos esperaba, o al menos no parecieron darle importancia al hecho de que yo pareciera más animada y tuviese un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Distraída subí a mi habitación mientras confeccionaba mentalmente una lista de los posibles destinos. No podía ir al Sur, debía ser un sitio nublado o con poca luz solar. Estaba haciendo una pequeña maleta que facturaría como equipaje de mano cuando encendí mi ordenador para comprar los billetes que fueran por Internet; era más cómodo y además me evitaba el trato directo con humanos.

Antes de ingresar en alguna página de aerolíneas, me metí en mi correo personal y supervisé los e-mails que tenía sin leer, producto de mi despreocupación de esa semana. Suspiré al ver unos cuantos de un foro al que estaba suscrita pero en el que nunca participaba, donde únicamente se hablaba de Robert. La curiosidad me pudo y estuve leyendo los últimos post, en los cuales se decía que había sido visto por Londres, lugar en el que se estaba grabando su próxima película. Para corroborar ese testimonio había fotografías hechas por fans donde quedaba totalmente esclarecido que en ese momento, mi amor platónico no estaba en el pueblo de al lado, sino que nos separaba un océano. Frustrada por la distancia que había entre nosotros cerré la página y compré un billete de ida a Seattle; empezaría por algo fácil, cerca de casa.

No fue fácil comunicar la noticia al resto de la familia, aunque ya hubieran sido avisados por Alice. Esme se encerró en su cuarto la mitad del día y durante la otra estuvo persiguiéndome, intentando disuadirme. Carlisle me miraba con una tristeza penetrante que rompía mi congelado corazón. Emmett ni siquiera bromeaba. Rosalie tenía un aspecto desaliñado por primera vez en un siglo y Jasper irradiaba olas de tristeza que nos dejaban hechos polvo. Alice ni siquiera hablaba, era como si lo tuviera asumido. Se pasaba las horas con la vista perdida, y supuse que estaría intentando ver mi futuro, lo cual era imposible ya que aún no había efectuado ninguna decisión importante.

Unos días después, íbamos en el Jeep de Emmett hacia Por Angeles, donde cogería una pequeña avioneta para llegar a Seattle. Llevaba sólo la maleta de mano que había preparado con tanto tiempo de adelanto. Supuse que la ropa estaría arrugada, pero no me importó lo más mínimo.

—Mierda, la gasolina —refunfuñó Emmett.

—Emm, vamos justos de tiempo —le apremié yo después de mirar mi reloj de pulsera—. Date prisa, por favor.

Emmett gruño y se desvió para ir a la gasolinera más cercana, la que estaba en las inmediaciones de la ciudad. Se bajó con parsimonia y sonreí interiormente al darme cuenta de que su comportamiento era más infantil de lo que podría llegar a haber pensado: estaba perdiendo tiempo para que no pudiera coger el avión.

Divertida observé como caminaba despacio hacia la tienda para pagar el carburante y como se hacía el despistado chocándose con un chico que llevaba un gorro y seguía andando hacia el interior. De repente mis sentidos vampíricos se activaron y supe algo sin realmente llegar a saberlo. Había algo que no era _normal_, que hacía que acelerara la respiración sin tener ningún motivo para ello. Repasé la escena y todo tenía sentido: Emmett no corría ningún peligro, al contrario, bromeaba con el cajero. La tienda parecía un lugar seguro en ese momento, no había nada extraño. Y entonces, caí en la cuenta. _El chico_. Abrí la puerta de forma violenta y salí, aunque siendo prudente y escondiéndome como podía. Se alejaba cargado de bolsas de papel, parecía que había comprado en la gasolinera. Aquel jersey azul y el gorro no se me olvidarían en la vida; sabía que era un disparate, Robert estaba ahora mismo en Londres, ¿no?

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Esme desde el interior del coche.

—Esperad —cogí mi móvil y las gafas de sol rápidamente del bolso para después soltarlo en el asiento con rudeza y cerrar la puerta del coche, decidida a seguirlo y comprobar que todo era un error.

No fue una tarea difícil. Se dirigía hacia el centro de Port Angeles, y crucé los dedos para que no fuera al apartamento. No podía ser él, aunque los ojos me dijeran lo contrario. Sin embargo tuve mala suerte, como de costumbre, y me vi repitiendo el mismo camino que unas noches antes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

Esperé pacientemente tras un árbol a que soltara las bolsas. Mi instinto me decía que volvería a bajar, y así fue. El verlo venir de frente fue como si una maza me golpeara en el estómago: no había ninguna duda posible, era él, y no lo entendía. Según mis fuentes Robert estaba en Londres en medio de la grabación de una película. Entonces… ¿Qué hacía caminando por las sucias calles de esa zona de Port Angeles? Gracias a mis sentidos, me escondí justo a tiempo tras un coche; Robert o quien quiera que fuese se había girado. Pude observar como se rascaba la nuca, confuso, y volvía a sus pasos desgarbados. Salí de mi escondite y lo perseguí por el centro de la forma más sigilosa e invisible que podía; yo era el depredador y él la presa.

Entró en una tienda de música y lo vigilé a través del sucio escaparate. Parecía seguro de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo desorientado. Lo vi coger un par de CDs y pagar con unos dólares arrugados. No había ni una pizca de esa elegancia despreocupada que caracterizaba a Robert, sino más bien desgana, como si respirara porque no le quedaba más remedio. Corrí hacia un portal al verlo salir, me había despistado estudiando sus gestos. Cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la tienda miró hacia el cielo, que estaba despejado, y de un tirón se arrancó el gorro de lana. Consiguió que abriera la boca del asombro. Su pelo brillaba, tenía luz propia, una luz que parecía provenir de aquel color cobrizo tan extraño, muy alejado del castaño de mi actor preferido. Me derrumbé. Tuve que sentarme en el escalón del portal y analizar los hechos: era un vampiro y había pasado por alto _demasiadas_ cosas. ¿Dónde estaba mi poder extrasensorial aquella noche? ¿Cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta de que no era él? Malditas obsesiones, grité mentalmente; había estado tan cegada la ilusión y el mismo deseo que me avergonzaba en esos momentos. Con un fuerte suspiro me levanté y sacudí la parte trasera de mi pantalón vaquero con las manos. Aún lo tenía a vista, se había entretenido hablando con una chica rubia que parecía joven. Mordiéndome la lengua de rabia y sintiendo el veneno acumularse en mi boca, me acerqué con cautela poniéndome las gafas de sol; lo menos que deseaba era ser vista y dar explicaciones.

—Claro que te llamaré —le escuché decir, y tuve cuidado de no romper el espejo retrovisor del coche contra el que estaba apoyada, disimulando.

—Edward… Llevas una semana con lo mismo y no te dignas a aporrear en mi puerta ni aunque vivas justo delante —rió la chica.

Mis dientes rechinaron. Edward. Se llamaba _Edward. _Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una serie barata de televisión y no podía consentirlo. Esperé a que terminaran su banal y absurda conversación para seguir detrás de él como si fuera la sombra que nunca desearía tener, pero de la que jamás podría deshacerse.

Después de entrar en un par de pubs de los que salió finalmente tambaleándose y alcoholizado, fue a comprar una caja de cigarrillos; fruncí el ceño sorprendida por su comportamiento, era como si viviera al límite sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él mismo. Salió del pequeño establecimiento encendiéndose un cigarro y con un periódico bajo el brazo, que después de dar una larga calada guardó junto a la cajetilla en una mochila negra que llevaba en la espalda.

Siguió su camino, con esas piernas largas y de andar descuidado. No pude menos que admirar sus antebrazos fuertes y de color marfil, el cuello largo y esbelto, los ojos de un color esmeralda desbordante, muy diferente al de Robert y la mandíbula más marcada, protagonista de mis fantasías más inconfesables de ese momento en adelante. Ya no me quedaba ninguna duda de que me había mentido descaradamente, había jugado con mis sentimientos e ilusiones y posiblemente con los de muchas mujeres más. Necesitaba un escarmiento, uno que sólo yo podría darle.

La ira me hacía mover la cabeza lentamente, como si algo me estuviera poseyendo, algo malvado que me exigía acabar con aquel despreciable ser humano. El animal que llevaba dentro estaba luchando por salir, pero no podía, no iba a echar por tierra los esfuerzos de Carlisle, le debía demasiado.

—¿S-se encuentra bien? —Un hombre alto y fuerte me vio apoyada contra el escaparate de su tienda, dando espasmos y gruñendo. Nunca supe como tuvo el valor de acercarse a mí estando yo ese estado.

Incapaz de hablar sin que el veneno acudiera a mi lengua, asentí con la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los conductos respiratorios seguí con mi pequeña persecución, sin saber dónde acabaría.

Edward —si es que ese era su verdadero nombre— parecía no tener destino fijo. Daba tumbos de un lado a otro, recorriendo la ciudad con sus ágiles pasos y su mirada despistada y confusa. De vez en cuando hablaba con gente con la que se cruzaba, y me encontré maravillada por el tono aterciopelado de su voz, muy diferente a la que en un principio pensé que le correspondía. Sacudí la cabeza, yo lo _odiaba_, no podía ponerme sentimental con él. Necesitaba un castigo, un escarmiento; y lo tendría.

Cuando pareció darse por cansado de su estúpido paseo, se rascó la cabeza y giró sus pasos en dirección a su pequeño y mugriento apartamento —aunque hacía unas noches me había parecido insuperable—, por lo que aceleré mis pasos dejándolo atrás y empecé con mi plan. Para entrar en el edificio hacían falta llaves, y no tenía ganas de montar un escándalo rompiendo cristales o forzando la cerradura. Di una vuelta al bloque de pisos y caí en la cuenta de que la parte de atrás estaba llena de ventanas, la mayoría cerradas y oscuras por la suciedad. Calculé cual podría ser la suya y echando un rápido vistazo al alrededor me subí a la primera para empezar mi escalada a velocidad vertiginosa; sabía que ningún humano sería capaz de advertir mi presencia. Llegué a la que le correspondía y abrí lentamente la ventana, sin forzarla demasiado.

La ventana daba al salón, y rechiné los dientes impacientemente al ver que aún no había llegado. A los pocos segundos escuché una llave taladrando el conducto de la cerradura y me preparé: cerré con suavidad la ventana y me pegué a la pared de ladrillo esperando el momento perfecto de entrar en escena. Estirando con cuidado el cuello vi, a través de los ennegrecidos cristales, como entraba en la estancia y cerraba la puerta. Justo cuando iba a quitarse la mochila distraídamente, abrí de un golpe la ventana, de la cual volaron cientos de diminutos pequeños cristales. Salté ágilmente al interior con el viento arremolinándose a mi espalda, alegre de que no hubiera obstáculo alguno como anteriormente, cuando el cristal se interponía.

—Hola _Edward_, veo que me recuerdas —susurré, consciente de que me había escuchado.

Su cara palideció y una mueca horrorizada le surcó el rostro. Se agarró con fuerza el corazón con la mano izquierda y anduvo hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista de mí. Sabía que ofrecía una imagen terriblemente poderosa, que los ojos posiblemente se me hubieran vuelto negros como el carbón y que sonreía de forma malvada. También ayudaba que el pelo me volara alrededor, como si lo hubiera encantado.

Fui lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, quitando las cosas que se interponían entre nosotros con simples manotazos, aunque fueran pesados sofás, mesas y sillas. Podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, jamás había intuido tanto miedo en alguien. Seguía mirándome con temor, su respiración había aumentado exponencialmente; parecía al borde de un ataque. Si no fuera tan joven y sano, quizá me hubiera contenido.

—¿_Q-qué_ eres? —musitó al ver que un débil rayo de sol había iluminado la estancia, impactando contra mi cuello desnudo y enviando destellos de diamantes a todas partes.

Le puse un dedo en el pecho y lo obligué a retroceder hasta la pared más cercana. Sin apenas esfuerzo lo agarré de los hombros y lo alcé unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

—_Algo_ con lo que nunca deberías haber jugado —canturreé, feliz de la situación.

Sabía que si los Vulturis se enteraban, me desmembrarían sin pensarlo dos veces y que Carlisle se sentiría decepcionado por mi comportamiento infantil, pero estaba segura que después de unos minutos con Edward y unas cuantas amenazas bien formuladas, jamás se atrevería siquiera a volver a pensar en mi.

Sin embargo, todo se torció y nada salió como yo quería, como de costumbre. Justo cuando iba a soltarlo y a destruir un par de cosas para impresionarlo mientras le gritaba lo que le iba a hacer, a Edward se le fueron hacia atrás las pupilas y su cuerpo se aflojó mientras respiraba como si le faltase el aire. Me preocupé, no tenía intención de matarlo y quizá estaba apretando demasiado. Sin embargo cuando aflojé el agarre, cayó al suelo con parsimonia, de una forma que en otras circunstancias me habría parecido cómica.

—¿E-edward? —pregunté, dejando atrás mi faceta de bruja de cuento malvada y volviendo a ser la demasiado compasiva Bella.

Lo zarandeé pero no pasó nada, siguió en su desmayo. Corrí hacia la cocina y llené un vaso de agua del grifo para correr de nuevo hacia él y echárselo por encima. Nada. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, me sentía demasiado insegura como para ponerle una mano en el pecho y saber si su corazón seguía latiendo. ¿Y si lo mataba? No podía arriesgarme, aunque su vida parecía pender de un hilo al notar que apenas respiraba. Armándome de valor puse una mano temblorosa donde debería estar su corazón y casi grito al no notar el constante martilleo que debería haber sino uno muy débil, apagado.

Con sumo cuidado masajeé la zona con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo encendía. Multitud de mensajes de llamadas perdidas colapsaron mi bandeja de entrada, pero los ignoré. Marqué el número de Carlisle y esperé, nerviosa, a que descolgara.

—_¡Bella! _—exclamó al segundo tono—. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has ido? La avioneta ya ha…_

—Carlisle, no tengo tiempo —le corté con voz dura—. ¿Puedes venir a Port Angeles?

—_He tenido que venir al hospital, Bella. Tengo que supervisar un quirófano dentro de media hora… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

—Yo… Ay, Carlisle, he cometido una estupidez —lloriqueé por el auricular—. Después te lo cuento. La cuestión es que tengo a un humano medio muerto entre mis brazos y no sé qué le pasa. Ahora pienso que tenías razón con lo de que debería haberme apuntado a Medicina.

—_¿Qué síntomas tiene?_

—Le cuesta trabajo respirar, está inconsciente y apenas le late el corazón.

—_Bella, no quiero saber cómo te has metido en ese lío… Mira a ver si tiene algún tipo de medicamentos encima._

Histérica como estaba recorrí la casa a más velocidad de la que jamás hubiera soñado. Rebusqué en cajones, en los pequeños armarios del cuarto de baño, en el ropero, en las bolsas de la compra. Fue inútil.

—Carlisle, no hay nada.

—_No es normal que no tome nada y que le dé un ataque así, de pronto. Quizá no se ha molestado en ir al médico… ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

—Unos… veintitrés —contesté mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

—_Es demasiado joven… _

Mientras escuchaba las cavilaciones de Carlisle le quité la maleta a Edward de los hombros y la abrí. Gemí, consiguiendo que al otro lado de la línea se hiciera el silencio.

—Carlisle... Metoprolol, tiene Metoprolol, ¿qué es eso?

—_Un beta bloqueador_.

—¡No he estudiado Medicina! —chillé.

—_Está teniendo un infarto de miocardio, Bella. ¿Puedes traerlo al hospital? Es vital, una ambulancia tardaría cincuenta veces más que tú._

—N-no creo que sea conveniente.

—_¡Se va a morir, Isabella! ¿¿Por qué demonios no iba a ser conveniente??_

—Porque sabe lo que somos… O al menos, es consciente de que no soy _normal_.

Carlisle suspiró con fuerza para después añadir:

—_Llévalo a casa, rápido. Le diré a un colega que supervise la operación de hoy por mí._

—Carlisle, ¿cómo voy a ir por Port Angeles con un hombre medio muerto en brazos? ¿No crees que será sospechoso?

—_Nos mudaremos después. Venga, vete ya. Y métele en la boca un Metoprolol._

Con una angustia infinita, agarré con fuerza a Edward después darle una pastilla, estrechándolo contra mi pecho y salí con sigilo del apartamento. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, sobre todo por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que me carcomía.

* * *

*Canciones en mi perfil

¡Hooooola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. La verdad, tengo varias cosillas que decir acerca de esta historia. Para mí, es la que más me gusta simplemente porque tiene una trama más original. Me gusta escribir sobre Bella y darles profundidad a los personajes, sin embargo parece ser que un par de personas no entienden muy bien la historia. He recibido un par de reviews (uno en esta historia y otro en All you need is love) donde me comentaban que no la entienden. Me parece que todo está bastante claro, pero si hay alguna confusión de algún tipo me encantaría que me la dijerais, porque así es como se mejora:)

También quiero dejar claro que no apoyo para nada los fics que se limitan a diálogos, me parece que una narración es más compleja que eso. Creo que para hacer una buena historia hay que conseguir tener miga, sustancia, no unos simples diálogos entre Bella y Edward. El caso es que he leído y me han hablado de reviews, no en mis historias, sino en otras, donde se pide que se ahorren descripciones y que pongan más diálogos. La verdad, si me escribieran eso a mí me sentaría bastante mal. No es que me crea una gran escritora ni nada por el estilo, sólo que ya que hago algo, me gusta hacerlo bien. Esto es un hobbie para mí, al igual que para la mayoría de vosotras, y es genial de vez en cuando encontrarse fics bien hechos y con una trama desarrollada, donde al leer puedes entender a sus personajes y el porqué actúan así. Es mi opinión, y no me estoy metiendo con nadie ni nada por el estilo, me gustaría saber qué pensáis acerca de esto:)

Cambiando de tema, quiero añadir que lo bueno ya ha llegado. Los primeros cinco capítulos han sido introductorios de lo que iba a pasar, ¡ahora viene lo bueno, os lo aseguro!

Como siempre un saludo y (una recomendación) a mis beteadas **Nora. Bells y Haloh **y a mis Frutas en general (¡espero que me echéis mucho de menos esta semana!)

Pdta.: Ojalá esta historia empiece a cuajar y a gustar, porque me da pena ya que como he dicho, es de mis favoritas. Así que me haríais inmensamente feliz con un review donde plasméis vuestra opinión:) ¡Los esperaré ansiosamente!


	6. Transformación

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Último capítulo: **

—Carlisle, ¿cómo voy a ir por Port Angeles con un hombre medio muerto en brazos? ¿No crees que será sospechoso?

—_Nos mudaremos después. Venga, vete ya. Y métele en la boca un Metoprolol._

Con una angustia infinita, agarré con fuerza a Edward después darle una pastilla, estrechándolo contra mi pecho y salí con sigilo del apartamento. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, sobre todo por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que me carcomía.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. **_**Transformación.**_

Una chica, la misma que había hablado con Edward por la mañana, entraba en el portal y subía por las escaleras. El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que Edward estuviera entre mis brazos, desfallecido? O peor aún, ¿por qué tenía tanta fuerza que lo podía llevar utilizando sólo un brazo? Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me volví a meter en el apartamento. Estaba perdiendo tanto tiempo que sentí miedo. Las únicas soluciones parecían ser o esperar hasta que aquella joven entrara en su casa o salir por la ventana. Me asomé rápidamente y vi que aquella parte del edificio seguía tan desierta como al principio, y que se podía ver las copas de los árboles a lo lejos.

Tracé un plan en cuestión de segundos y me puse manos a la obra. Lo primero que hice fue quitar una de las sábanas de la cama de Edward y con ella atarlo con fuerza a mi cuerpo, no quería correr y perderlo por el camino. Después abrí la ventana y volviéndome a asegurar de que no había nadie a la vista me encaramé al alfeizar con cuidado, abracé a Edward, protegiéndole, y salté impulsada hacia delante. Aterricé de forma limpia, sin ruido alguno ya que me encargué de dar un pequeño salto al tocar el suelo para amortiguarlo. Me concentré en correr lo más rápido posible, de forma que los humanos sólo advertirían una ráfaga de viento, sus ojos serían incapaces de verme debido a la velocidad. Por suerte no me topé con ningún viandante, sin embargo, cuando fui a cruzar la carretera principal de la ciudad, tuve que esquivar un par de coches con los que podía haber chocado si me hubiera despistado. Pero sentir el cuerpo caliente de Edward pegado al mío y su carencia de latidos me estaban proporcionando la fuerza suficiente para exhibirme y ser consciente de ello. Aún así, dudaba que me hubieran visto. Como mucho, un borrón fugaz, me dije.

Una vez mis pies tocaron el suelo del bosque, respiré tranquila. Aquí podía ser yo. Entonces me di cuenta de que aunque corriera a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho por la ciudad, sería demasiado tarde para Edward. Ya casi ni sentía su respiración. Sin dejar de correr frenéticamente, saqué de nuevo el móvil y llamé a Carlisle.

—_¿Por dónde vas, Bella? _–fue lo primero que me dijo.

—Por el bosque, acabo de salir de Port Angeles.

—_¿Cómo está?_

—Apenas... Apenas respira, Carlisle —Aún sujetándolo con una mano y hablando con Carlisle con la otra, era consciente de mi entorno: rama a la derecha, raíz levantada del suelo a tres metros, zarzas que se enganchan en la ropa y te retrasan a doscientos metros. Saltaba y zigzagueaba como si fuera sin peso y sin distracciones, mi naturaleza me daba esa habilidad y en momentos como ese, me sentía en deuda con ella.

—_Bella... ¿Has pensado en...?_

Sabía a lo que se refería. Por supuesto que lo sabía, no podía sacar esa solución de mi mente desde que supe lo que le pasaba a Edward. Pero no era una solución sino una condena.

—No. Bueno, sí lo he pensado, pero no le voy a hacer eso. Es mejor estar muerto.

—_Bella... No lo es, si eliges bien cómo seguir esta vida, al final acabas dando gracias. Y tiene un vínculo contigo, podríais apoyaros y..._

—Basta, Carlisle. No, puede que nos conozcamos, pero me mintió de una forma terrible, jugó conmigo. Ni siquiera sé si quiero verlo cuando despierte.

—_Aún te queda para llegar a casa, y tienes que dar un rodeo para no pasar por La Push, ¿eres consciente, no?_

—Por supuesto —apreté los dientes con fuerza.

—_Pues tú sabrás. Yo estoy corriendo hacia casa, esperemos que no muera por el camino._

Y colgó. Colgó tras soltar aquella fatídica coletilla para darme a entender que según él estaba tomando una decisión equivocada. Pero, ¿tenía que condenar a ese ser humano a llevar una vida tan indeseable como la mía? Y aunque decidiera que sí, ¿podría transformarlo sin matarlo antes? Jamás había estado expuesta al estímulo de la sangre humana, mi moral me lo había impedido al igual que a Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle. ¿Y si al morderlo la bestia que llevaba dentro se despertaba? ¿Y si mataba a toda la población de Forks en una sola noche, enloquecida tras haber probado una sangre que me llamaba tanto? Simplemente no podía. El encargado en transformar a las víctimas que sufrían e iban a morir era Carlisle. Él tenía el suficiente adiestramiento para no cometer errores, pero yo no. Y si mi ponzoña se introducía en su inerte cuerpo, un lazo lo uniría conmigo. Es algo que no se puede explicar con facilidad, pero yo me sentía llamada por Carlisle, al igual que el resto de mi familia que había sido mordida por él. No era sumisión, era aceptación de lo que él dictaba, y me sentía orgullosa de haber sido marcada por Carlisle Cullen en lugar de por cualquier otro vampiro. ¿Iba a soportar a Edward todo el día detrás de mí esperando instrucciones? Lo más cómodo sería que Carlisle lo transformara, pero ni siquiera sabía si quería eso para él.

Cuando cogí la desviación para no pasar por La Push, territorio prohibido para nosotros los Cullen, me sentí desfallecer. No era el cansancio —es más, no me podía cansar nunca—, creo que era el peso de la decisión que tenía que tomar. Me arrodillé en el suelo y deshice el fuerte nudo de la sábana que me unía con aquel cuerpo sin apenas vida. La expresión de su rostro era de terror, el terror que había sentido al verme. Me sentí tan culpable que solté un grito de rabia, yo había provocado su muerte prematura. Puede que estuviera enfermo, pero quizá habría vivido muchos años más de lo que él creía. Podría haber puesto en orden todo, despedirse de las personas queridas y cumplir sus últimos deseos, como ir a un lugar exótico, casarse con su novia del Instituto o hacer puenting. Me había entrometido en su vida causando su muerte, y ahora no había forma de volver atrás.

No había lágrimas en mí, pero aún así sentí escozor en la nariz y sollocé en silencio, con mi cabeza junto a la suya. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, él sentiría lo mismo hacia mí: odio. Me odiaría si lo dejara morir, al igual que también me odiaría si le diera una segunda oportunidad con la inmortalidad. Quizá querría envejecer y formar una familia, aunque si eso era así, ¿qué hacía en Port Angeles, solo y a sabiendas de su problema de salud?

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar y me desconcerté. Era Alice.

—¿Alice?

—_Bella, hazlo. Lo he visto, pasará si quieres que pase _—sonaba agitada pero segura.

—¿Qué has visto? —pregunté sin apenas voz.

—_Estás tumbada en un campo, o un prado con un hombre. Es alto, con el pelo... ¿cobrizo? Vaya, es muy guapo_ —silbó de admiración—. _Reís. Después vas de caza con él. Y también estáis en el piano de Rosalie, el de casa, y parece como si te estuviera enseñando. Sois felices, Bella. Jamás te había visto sonreír así. Hazlo. No tengas miedo, pero si no haces nada va a morir, no te permitas perderlo._

—No puedo hacerlo, Alice —susurré—. No puedo... matarlo.

—_Bella, ¡no lo matas! Quizá al principio le cueste entender todo y paséis un tiempo conociéndoos. Pero os querréis, y Esme lo adorará y Carlisle hablará con él como si fuera un hijo. Luchará con Jasper para mantenerse en forma y acompañará a Emmett a Goats Rock para cazar osos. Y será mi hermano, Bella, lo querré muchísimo. Lo he visto._

Mordí mi labio inferior y me aparté el pelo de la cara. No sabía qué decir. Las premoniciones de Alice se basaban en las decisiones, no en lo que realmente iba a ocurrir. Imaginé que dejaba el cuerpo ahí, en el césped, y volvía a casa y seguía mi vida normal. Estaba muy segura de que iba a hacer eso, muy pero que muy segura.

—_Ah —_suspiró Alice—. _Mal asunto. Tienes una cara de muerta que no puedes con ella. Estás triste, y nadie sabe por qué. Te veo en Seattle, después en... ¿Chicago? Creo que sí. Pero sola._

¿Era eso lo que quería? Realmente pensaba marcharme de Forks, y era consciente de que tenía aspecto de muerta debido a 1) ya lo estaba, 2) me sentía enormemente deprimida.

Alice se despidió con un "¡hazlo, por favor!" y me encontré de vuelta a la realidad. Seguía respirando, pero tan débilmente que me entró pavor. Lo iba a hacer. Un momento, ¿lo iba a hacer? No estaba segura. Lo dejé en el suelo y di vueltas a su alrededor, sopesando las opciones.

Entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Jamás me permitiría abandonarlo y ver cómo moría. No me lo perdonaría nunca, fuera a donde fuese su fantasma siempre me acompañaría, torturándome. Tú has tenido la culpa, me dije a mí misma, así que soluciónalo.

Me arrodillé a su lado, intentando no pensar demasiado en los contras de convertirlo en vampiro. Lo puse sobre la sábana y le quité el jersey de lana para tener mejor acceso a los puntos de mayor concentración de sangre. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando pensé en su sangre, pero decidí ser valiente. Después le remangué los pantalones y le descalcé, los tobillos eran una parte importante. Debía conseguir que hubiera mucha ponzoña en su cuerpo para evitarle un sufrimiento prolongado, necesitaba que el veneno llegase pronto a su corazón, o sino cuando despertase me mataría de un solo golpe con su fuerza de neófito.

Cogí su muñeca y me la llevé a la boca. Pero no pude. Era imposible que yo hiciera eso sin volverme loca y acabar matándolo. Miré sus facciones y la atracción que ejercía sobre mí se intensificó, no podía soportar no verlo nunca más. Había compartido una noche tan íntima con él, que aunque fuera a base de mentiras, me sentía unida a su persona. Lo necesitaba cerca, pero no sabía por qué. También quería explicaciones, y eso sólo lo conseguiría si era valiente y lo llenaba de ponzoña, por lo que cerré los ojos y me concentré en transformarlo —no en matarlo—. Sin embargo, cuando mis afilados dientes se hundieron en la fina piel de su muñeca derecha, pensé que iba a enloquecer. Sentí la sangre correr con libertad por mi boca, pero me obligué a no tragarla; si lo hacía, mi voluntad no duraría ni cinco segundos. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de toda mi existencia, me alejé de aquel sabor tan dulce y apetecible, sellando la herida con la lengua. Necesité unos segundos para encontrarme a mí misma y dejar al lado el monstruo. Escupí la sangre y deseé tener algo con lo que enjuagármela y quitarme el maldito sabor que hacía que mis ojos se volvieran hacia atrás de placer. Jamás había pensado que fuera tan apetecible, ni siquiera en mi imaginación había dado con algo tan exquisito.

Cuando recuperé levemente la compostura hice la misma operación con la otra muñeca, y después con el interior de sus codos. Le iba a quedar el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, no como las que tenía Jasper de sus años de vampiro salvaje, pero sí que tendría más que el resto de nosotros. Mordí sus tobillos, y el interior de las rodillas dejando el cuello para lo último. Notaba su sangre congregarse en ese punto como si huyera del resto del cuerpo, y tuve miedo de perder el control.

—Una vez más, Bella —me murmuré a mí misma, intentando darme fuerzas. Me encontraba débil ya que luchaba contra mis propios instintos.

Tuve que levantarme y arrancar un árbol de una patada, romper un par de rocas y gritar como una loca antes de volver a serenarme.

—Tranquila —me dije cuando tuve su cuello delante—. Después me comeré un par de osos. Algo peligroso, algo más emocionante que esto...

Hundí de nuevo los dientes y la sangre salió a borbotones. Me manché la ropa y la cara, y tuve miedo de que muriera desangrado. Pasé mi lengua cargada de veneno y el chorro de sangre paró de inmediato.

El olor de aquel fluido era tan doloroso que me quité la sudadera y la camiseta y me limpie con esta última la cara teniendo cuidado de no inspirar. Después las tiré con todas mis fuerzas y vi como desaparecían en el interior del bosque. Agudicé mis sentidos y escuché el gorgoteo del río Sol Duc cerca, por lo que agarré la sábana que contenía a Edward, lo presioné contra mi pecho y corrí en esa dirección; necesitaba lavar todo rastro de sangre lo más rápido posible.

Una vez llegué, dejé a Edward en la orilla y me introduje en el agua sin pensármelo dos veces. Me encantaba nadar, me sentía en mi elemento cada vez que lo hacía. Sin embargo, tenía prisa, por lo que solo me froté con fuerza la cara, las manos y todo lo que hubiera estado implicado en el proceso y me enjuagué la boca varias veces. Después mojé la sábana y limpié la sangre del cuerpo de Edward. Lo examiné con curiosidad y noté que su corazón empezaba a bombear con más fuerza, luchando contra la ponzoña que iba llegando. Satisfecha de mi trabajo, medio desnuda y totalmente mojada pero sin rastro de sangre humana a la vista, lo volví a cargar y corrí hacia mi casa sintiéndome más segura pero con miedo a que empezara a chillar por el dolor de la transformación.

Edward se agitaba entre mis brazos, pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos. Daba espasmos y ponía muecas de dolor, pero aún no gritaba como un poseso. Sabía que esa fase venía después; el recuerdo más vívido que teníamos todos los vampiros de nuestra humanidad era el de la transformación, básicamente por el dolor insoportable.

Estaba cerca de casa, podía oler los efluvios de mi familia sin ningún problema. Necesitaba ir de caza, que Carlisle se encargara de Edward y su evolución y que todos apoyaran mi resolución. Pronto escuché unas fuertes pisadas que venían hasta mí y me puse en posición de defensa para ante todo, proteger a Edward. Sin embargo, aminoré la velocidad para centrarme en los detalles y caí en la cuenta de que era Emmett. Fui en su dirección y al poco tiempo me lo encontré corriendo hacia mí y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Bella! —gritó. Después paró y me observó—. Vengo a relevarte, estará siendo duro para ti.

Suspiré y le tendí a Edward. Emmett lo cogió con cuidado, como si fuera un bebé.

—Gracias —le dije. No estaba cansada físicamente, pero la cabeza me daba tumbos y me sentía desorientada.

—Alice me dijo que estabas a punto de llegar a casa mojada y en sujetador. No lo podía creer y necesitaba verlo —contó mientras corríamos a la misma velocidad.

—Tenía que deshacerme del olor —expliqué.

—Pues buen trabajo, sólo lo noto un poquito —gritó por encima del ruido que desprendía el bosque a nuestro paso.

—¿Está Carlisle en casa?

—Llegó hace un rato, está preparando la biblioteca para atender al chico. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

—Edward —respondí y sonreí al ver la fachada blanca de nuestra vivienda.

Emmett entró y fue hasta la primera planta velozmente mientras que yo antes me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa. Me decidí por una camiseta que había comprado un día que salí de tiendas con Alice—creo que el único, normalmente iba ella sola y lo elegía por mí—. Troté escaleras abajo y me dirigí hasta la gran biblioteca que Carlisle también utilizaba como despacho.

—Bella —me saludó, con una sonrisa sincera—. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Edward estaba tumbado sobre una camilla que habían instalado en medio de la habitación. Seguía dando espasmos y soltaba gemidos bajos.

—¿Cuándo recuperará la consciencia? —le pregunté a Carlisle. Había visto las transformaciones de los demás miembros de la familia, pero cada persona era diferente. Emmett estuvo cuatro días debido a su complexión física, Esme sólo dos y medio y Rosalie tres.

—Con tanto veneno no creo que más de tres días. Además, su musculatura no es excesiva, aunque cuando la transformación termine aumentará levemente.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

Cogí una de las manos de Edward y la apreté levemente.

—¿Ha sido duro? —quiso saber Carlisle mientras contaba el número de pulsaciones por minuto.

—Mucho. Pero el miedo a que muriera por mi culpa era aún peor que tener su sangre en la boca.

Carlisle me dirigió una mirada bondadosa y tras una pequeña sonrisa, muy cálida, me acarició un brazo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Esme, Rosalie y Alice, nerviosas. Vinieron hasta mí y me dieron abrazos cariñosos.

—Has hecho lo correcto —me susurró Alice—. Todo va a salir bien, lo sé.

—Rose... —empecé a decir.

Rosalie era la miembro de la familia que más se quejaba de haber dejado atrás la humanidad. Para ella esta vida era un castigo, y tenía miedo de que me juzgara por haberle arrebatado la vida a otro ser humano, aunque estuviera a punto de morir. A veces creía que ella hubiera preferido estar muerta a no tener que someterse a esta existencia.

—No —me cortó ella. Y su sonrisa sincera hizo que me sintiera más tranquila—. Iba a morir, y es importante para ti. No estoy enfadada, sólo me da pena...

—Lo sé —repetí y volví a abrazarla.

Esme casi me aplasta los huesos —seguramente Alice le habría dicho todo lo que querría a Edward en un futuro— y se acercó a él. Lo miró embelesada durante un rato y le acarició el pelo amorosamente.

—Es tan guapo y joven —murmuró—. Carlisle, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, dentro de unas horas empezará a... a gritar, por lo que sería bueno cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas para que nadie que esté fuera escuche nada.

Emmett, que había permanecido sentado en la silla de Carlisle se levantó de un salto y lo acompañó. Me extrañó no ver a Jasper, pero supuse que la presencia de un humano con heridas recientes lo incomodaría.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme estaban inclinadas sobre él, analizándolo centímetro a centímetro.

—Bella, cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado —pidió Rosalie.

Suspiré y supe que no tuve más remedio que contar la vergonzosa historia.

—Yo... Yo me choqué con él hace una semana más o menos. Y me confundí. Pensé que era...

—¿Que era quién? —preguntó Alice, sumergida en mis palabras.

—No os riáis. Pensé que era Robert Pattinson.

Sin embargo, sí que se rieron. Y con grandes carcajadas.

—¡Pero si no se parece! Bueno, tiene un aire si lo miras de lejos —comentó Rosalie.

—¡Chicas, no reíros de vuestra hermana! —pidió Esme.

—Es que... Es tan divertido...

Puse los ojos en blanco, para mí no era nada divertido.

—El caso es que él no lo desmintió. Se aprovechó de la situación y bueno... Lo que pasó ya lo sabéis. Vosotras y los Denali, porque seguro que Tanya se lo ha ido contando a todo el mundo —gruñí.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas y pusieron caras de asombro.

—¿Con este es con quien te acostaste? —inquirió Rosalie—. ¡Es guapísimo! ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—¡Rose! —exclamé y volvieron a reír, alegres—. Bueno, pues volví y me sentí desdichada por el hecho de que no podía tener una relación con un ser humano sin ser descubierta. Entonces leí en Internet que Robert estaba en Londres grabando una nueva película y me deprimió saber que estaba tan lejos, pero ya había tomado la decisión de marcharme una temporada y empezar de cero. Hoy, mientras estábamos en la gasolinera, vi que él —señalé a Edward— se chocaba con Emmett y nada encajó. ¿Qué hacía Robert en dos sitios a la misma vez?

—¡Esto es un culebrón! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Lo más emocionante que le ha pasado a la familia!

Esme y Rosalie la mandaron a callar y yo proseguí.

—Me pasé el día siguiéndole y descubrí que se llamaba Edward. Estaba segura de que era él porque vivía en el mismo apartamento donde habíamos pasado la noche. No tenía ninguna duda de que me había mentido despiadadamente, y decidí darle un pequeño susto.

—¡No! —exclamaron al unísono.

Conté el resto de la historia y ellas fueron un público excelente. Me sentí más serena cuando expliqué todo, y se mostraron compasivas conmigo. Les pedí que se lo explicaran a los chicos y que por favor, no hicieran bromas al respecto. Hubo más abrazos y palabras cariñosas hasta que Carlisle volvió para anotar las pulsaciones de Edward de nuevo.

—Bella, vamos de caza, lo necesitas —dijo Alice mientras bajábamos las escaleras para dar una vuelta por la casa.

—No quiero dejarlo solo. Soy la culpable y...

—Carlisle lo cuidará.

—Ya, pero...

—¡Vámonos! ¡Jasper, obliga a Bella a ir de caza!

Jasper apareció y con su sonrisa deslumbrante, me agarró con fuerza y corrió hasta la puerta principal. Dejé de forcejear y reí de forma histérica.

—¡Nada de herbívoros, por favor! —pedí mientras nos adentrábamos de nuevo en el bosque.

—No pensaba comerme uno de esos por nada del mundo —gruñó Jasper, que ahora tenía a Alice subida a su espalda.

Tuvimos suerte, ya que encontramos un puma para cada uno. Incluso había una cría de un tamaño diminuto que parecía extraviada, pero ninguno de los tres quería matarla.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver! —le gritó Jasper mientras corría para alejarse de nosotros con sus cortas patitas—. ¡Me he quedado con tu cara, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad vendremos a por ti!

Riendo como tontos volvimos a casa. Me sentía más liviana a pesar de que mi animal era enorme y de que su sangre me había saciado. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el sabor tan diferente de Edward, pero no quería convertirme en una loca e ir matando a humanos sin compasión. Me gustaba tener esa pizca de humanidad que me diferenciaba de los demás vampiros.

—¡Bella! —Esme había salido de la casa por la parte trasera y corría hacia mí moviendo los brazos—. ¡Edward está empezando a reaccionar!

Miré a Alice y a Jasper y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en el interior de la casa. Escuchaba los gritos desgarradores que provenían de la biblioteca y me entró el pánico. La culpable de ese dolor era yo.

Entré con sigilo y vi a Carlisle sentado a su lado, hablándole mientras se retorcía en la camilla y soltaba alaridos.

—Edward —susurré cuando estuve junto a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero al escucharme los entreabrió ligeramente y pude ver que estaban inyectados en sangre—. Edward, todo está bien.

Gritó, arqueando la espalda, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Sollocé sin lágrimas y le pedí perdón un millón de veces. Cada grito era recibido con un "lo siento" de mi parte. Cogí una de sus manos y la encerré entre las mías, apretó con fuerza y supe que si fuera humana me habría hecho mucho daño.

—Ya va a pasar, Edward —murmuré—. Dentro de poco dejará de dolerte...

Carlisle me miraba con tristeza y entonces le entendí. Había que tenido que soportar la culpa al vernos retorciéndonos durante días y pidiendo que nos matara, pero que dejara de torturarnos. Era horrible, no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza para ver cómo su cara se desfiguraba en muecas de agonía. Su frente estaba llena de sudor y tenía el pelo húmedo, pero no me importó, lo acaricié con suavidad y ternura.

—Edward, necesito que me escuches —dijo severamente Carlisle, y Edward gritó pero fui consciente de que lo hizo con menos volumen que las veces anteriores—. Soy Carlisle Cullen. Tengo que ponerte al corriente de tu situación.

Escuché a Carlisle contándole lo que éramos y lo que próximamente sería él. Como respuesta obtuvo un alarido. Después le explicó que el veneno se estaba expandiendo por su cuerpo y que el dolor cesaría cuando llegara al corazón, que una vez estuviera completamente transformado vería el mundo con "otros ojos", que constantemente sentiría un dolor intenso en la garganta que sólo podría calmarlo la sangre —más alaridos desquiciados— y que toda la familia Cullen lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que no estaba solo.

Le contó lo mismo que me contó a mí en mi transformación. Parecía un discurso ensayado, que alentaba al sufridor y le prometía una mejor existencia una vez el dolor pasara. Edward sin embargo no hablaba, quizá no tuviera fuerzas para mediar palabra alguna. Se retorcía tanto que Carlisle lo sujetó a la cama para evitar que se cayera. Me dio tanta pena verlo amarrado a la camilla y gritando que me odié a mí misma. Si hubiera visto esa imagen antes de pegar el primer mordisco, dudaba que hubiese seguido adelante con el plan.

Esme venía cada media hora con paños húmedos y fríos, los cuales colocaba en la sudada frente de Edward y retiraba una vez estaban calientes. Parecía tan desesperada como yo en intentar disminuir su sufrimiento, e igual de echa polvo al darse cuenta de que no había nada que hacer excepto esperar.

Pasé el día junto a Edward, no me moví de su lado y sabía que estaba tan mal que ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia. Los demás seguían con su vida normal, iban a clase, al trabajo y al supermercado. No querían levantar sospechas, ninguno deseaba dejar Forks aunque fuese algo que tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano.

A través de la pared acristalada vi como el sol se escondió tras las montañas y todo se volvió de una agradable tonalidad púrpura. Se lo describí a Edward, le expliqué qué color tenía cada matiz y cómo las motas de polvo se arremolinaban en torno a la luz. No supe si me estaba escuchando, pero necesitaba hablar y desconectar de sus bramidos. La noche llegó, y al levantarme para encender las luces cogí un libro sobre Medicina General nada interesante y se lo leí durante toda la madrugada. Mi familia asomaba la cabeza por la puerta y al verme participe en la conversión de Edward, sonreían y volvían a sus quehaceres.

—Vas a estar bien muy pronto —le dije, interrumpiendo la lectura—. Entonces podremos hablar y me darás algunas explicaciones.

Edward soltó un gruñido y tuve la certeza de que me había escuchado. Apreté su mano y el me lo devolvió con fuerza, una fuerza que se había ido incrementando exponencialmente a medida que pasaban las horas.

—Buen chico —susurré.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de gritos también. Emmett iba de un lado a otro de la casa quejándose del ruido, pero se estremecía cada vez que alguien le recordaba que él también había pasado por lo mismo y que debía entenderlo. Jasper permanecía lejos de la biblioteca, Esme se esmeraba al máximo con Edward, Carlisle lo sometía constantemente a un análisis exhaustivo y yo me sentía abatida. Necesitaba que su sufrimiento parara ya, porque me estaba afectando mucho. Tenía miedo de volverme loca una vez todo acabara.

Otra noche más leyéndole a Edward; esta vez literatura femenina y añadiendo mis propios comentarios personales. Esperaba que así pudiera entretenerse y dejar el dolor de lado. Su corazón cada vez bombeaba más rápido, y eso significaba que iba a culminar de un momento a otro. Me dio miedo, no sabía a que atenerme una vez estuviera despierto. ¿Querría matarme por haber decidido convertirlo en inmortal? ¿O estaría agradecido? ¿Tendría la suficiente voluntad para llevar el régimen "vegetariano" o iría a lo fácil y se alimentaría de humanos? No lo conocía personalmente como para averiguar cómo sería su "yo vampiro".

Al tercer día, Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron para ir al apartamento de Edward y recoger sus cosas de valor. Les indiqué dónde estaba añadiendo que era más fácil entrar sin ser vistos trepando por la pared de atrás. Se fueron, contentos de tener algo nuevo que hacer, y yo volví a sentarme al lado del dolorido Edward. No había dicho nada en los tres días que llevaba agonizando, hecho que difería de las demás conversiones que había presenciado. Quizá no supiera qué decir, pensé.

Cuando los chicos volvieron, con una maleta pequeña y diciendo que jamás habían visto una casa tan diminuta, Carlisle nos asustó a todos al decir que la ponzoña debía quedarle sólo el corazón por vencer, y al ser este tan débil, no tardaría mucho en finalizar. Nos reunimos en torno a la camilla, con Jasper y Emmett cubriéndonos por lo que pudiera pasar. Fue aburrido esperar sin poder hacer nada, sólo apoyarme contra la pared y empujar a Emmett para que me diera más espacio vital.

—¡Escuchad! —exclamó Alice, y nos quedamos en silencio para escuchar mejor. El golpeteo frenético al que nos habíamos acostumbrado en los últimos días sonaba distinto, más relajado y apagado. Carlisle se aproximó y desató las tiras de cuero que rodeaban el cuerpo de Edward rápidamente.

—Qué _yuyu_ —murmuró Emmett—. Estamos escuchando como una persona muere.

Todos le dimos una colleja; teníamos los nervios a flor de piel y él seguía bromeando con cosas que debían tomarse en serio.

Esperamos pacientemente y soltamos un "¡oh!" colectivo cuando se hizo el silencio. Ya no había más latidos en la sala. Las extremidades de Edward comenzaron a moverse lentamente, y de un golpe, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al techo. En menos de una milésima de segundo dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo, poniéndose detrás de la camilla y mirándonos uno a uno con sus ojos carmesíes, encorvando la espalda y rugiendo, como si fuera a atacar.

Jasper expandió los brazos para proteger a Alice y a Esme, mientras que Emmett se ocupaba de mí y de Rosalie. Sin embargo, me deshice de él y di un paso al frente lentamente, con los brazos estirados para que entendiera que iba en son de paz.

—¿Edward?

—¿B-Bella? —su voz se había vuelto más grave y aterciopelada, y me gustó tanto que sentí incluso placer al escucharla.

Me acerqué con calma, pero él se pegó más a la pared, asustado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza. Vi como sus rodillas fallaban y se caía al suelo. Miré a mi familia y todos tenían el mismo gesto de estupor que yo. ¿Qué clase de vampiro se cae al suelo?

* * *

Holahola:) Sigo sin Internet. Antes podía conectarme al wifi de un vecino que no tenía contraseña, pero el muy mala persona se la ha puesto y ahora no hay manera de que pueda conectarme. Es un supliiiiicio:( Así que he metido el capítulo en un pendrive y estoy actualizando desde la casa de una amiga :(

Bueno, como veis ya se va poniendo interesante:) El próximo capítulo será un... tatatacháaan ¡¡Edward's PoV!! A ver cómo me sale, que no son mi especialidad (y ahora encima es vampiro).

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, muy malo? ¿Lo esperabais, no lo esperabais? **¡¡Opiniones!!**

Pdta.: Os echo de menos, Salecillas:(

Pdta2.: The haunted airman, la película con el guión del siglo. (Sarcasmo:$)

Pdta3.: Siento no contestar a los reviews (ni a los de esta historia ni a los de las otras dos). Como os he dicho, estoy sin internet. PERO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS(L) LOS LEO CON LÁGRIMAS SALTADAS DE LA EMOCIÓN jajajajaja

Muchos besitos, que paséis una buena semana. ¡Espero **vuestros reviews** impacientemente!


	7. Renacer

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Último capítulo: **

Jasper expandió los brazos para proteger a Alice y a Esme, mientras que Emmett se ocupaba de mí y de Rosalie. Sin embargo, me deshice de él y di un paso al frente lentamente, con los brazos estirados para que entendiera que iba en son de paz.

—¿Edward?

—¿B-Bella? —su voz se había vuelto más grave y aterciopelada, y me gustó tanto que sentí incluso placer al escucharla.

Me acerqué con calma, pero él se pegó más a la pared, asustado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza. Vi como sus rodillas fallaban y se caía al suelo. Miré a mi familia y todos tenían el mismo gesto de estupor que yo. ¿Qué clase de vampiro se cae al suelo?

**Nota:** Los diálogos que salen en cursiva en el punto de vista de Edward, se entienden que son los pensamientos que escucha.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. **_Renacer_

**Edward's P. o. V.**

Dios no podía existir. Y si existía, debía tenerme en su lista negra.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me abrasaba. Si tuviera la fuerza de alzar los párpados y enfrentarme a la realidad quizá todo hubiera cobrado sentido. Esperaba encontrarme ardiendo en una pila, como si se me hubiera juzgado por hechicería en la Edad Media. Pero no podía mover un centímetro, tal vez fuera un mecanismo de protección. Lo curioso es que, a pesar del dolor, las voces de mi alrededor no callaban nunca. Debía estar muerto, serían mis demonios personales que me perseguían y me hablaban de vampiros y de beber sangre de animales.

Por muy agónico que fuera mi estado, no podía deshacerme de la imagen de Bella en mi apartamento, de su piel centelleante y su figura esbelta y poderosa. ¿Sería parte de mi estancia en el infierno? ¿Habría sido una alucinación provocada por la muerte? Pero no podía estar muerto, de hecho mi corazón palpitaba y el dolor era un indicador de que seguía en mi cuerpo humano.

Quería gritarle a aquellas voces parecidas a campanillas que acabaran con mi vida, que no postergaran más mi inútil sufrimiento. Mi corazón no iba a aguantar mucho más ese ritmo desbocado. Y entonces, escuché la voz de Bella, estaba seguro. Me contaba algo acerca de los hongos de los pies, por lo que debía ser producto de mi imaginación. Me arrepentía de haberla engañado. Si hubiera sido honesto, su versión diabólica no me perseguiría en sueños ni me leería sobre hongos contagiosos mientras me torturaban con carbones al rojo vivo.

Por favor, para, pensé. "_Lo siento_", contestó ella en voz alta. Me duele, me muero. "_Lo siento tanto_", volvió a decir. ¿Cómo podía escucharme sin haber yo movido los labios? Y sabía que no lo había hecho, apenas tenía fuerzas para arquearme de dolor, el simple hecho de pensar en mover un músculo facial hacía que las llamas se enfureciesen y quemaran todo a su alrededor.

¿Por qué no huele a carne quemada? ¿Por qué no huele a pelo chamuscado? "_Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento_". La voz de Bella seguía con su cantinela. ¡No lo sientas tanto y tírame un cubo de agua!, le quería gritar. Pero sólo era eso, una voz. No podía acompañarla su precioso cuerpo, si ella hubiera estado ahí me habría ayudado a salir del furioso fuego.

Me dediqué a contar los segundos. Como perdí la cuenta, me propuse clasificar las voces que escuchaba. Estaba la de Bella, por supuesto. Era la que más sonaba a lo largo del día. Después estaba la del hombre loco que hablaba sobre seres inmortales y vegetarianismo —¿qué tendría que ver una cosa con la otra?—. También había una que era especialmente aguda, casi insoportable en momentos tan cruciales como cuando te están torturando. Otra, más grave y de una feminidad aplastante. Había un hombre que solía reírse por todo, en especial de mí, y no sabía por qué, no había nada de gracioso en mi situación. Y por último otra de fémina, muy cariñosa y agradable, casi maternal. ¿Me había vuelto loco de un día para otro?

Y de nuevo, la voz de Bella eclipsaba a las otras y me hablaba sobre una mujer que no sabía decidir qué pintauñas usar para asistir a una gala benéfica. Entonces ella añadió que la manicura francesa era muy hortera, que en los últimos diez años había perdido todo el glamour y que era mejor apostar por un tono mate, sin brillo. Por favor, prefería morir calcinado antes que ser consciente de que tenía demencia senil a los veintitrés años. Sin embargo, era agradable tenerla siempre en la cabeza. Me ayudaba a soportar el dolor y a gritar menos. Si sobrevivía estaba seguro de que tendían que operarme de urgencia de las cuerdas vocales.

El sufrimiento seguía y llegué a pensar que el resto de mi existencia sería así. Recordé la discusión que había tenido con mi padre, que era de Dublín y bastante conservador, sobre la eutanasia. Siempre la había defendido, pero ahora es que simplemente la veía necesaria y vital. Necesitaba veneno o algo que acabara con mi agonía.

Y sin embargo, podía notar como las llamas se alejaban de mis extremidades y se deslizaban hacia mi corazón. Tardaron en llegar, y supe que cuando lo hiciesen sería el fin para mí. Por una parte estaba aliviado, no tenía fuerzas para sufrir más, pero tampoco quería morir de esa forma.

—¡Escuchad! —dijo de repente la voz aguda, y no hubo sonido alguno a mi alrededor, sólo escuchaba a mi corazón, que se había calmado en su lucha contra el fuego. Después noté como alguien se acercaba y me liberaba, ya no sentía presión en los brazos y piernas, podía moverlos.

—Qué _yuyu_ —murmuró la voz que se reía de mí constantemente—. Estamos escuchando como una persona muere.

¿Eso era lo que pasaba? ¿Estaban todos acompañándome en mis últimos momentos? No debían ser tan malvados al fin y al cabo. Quizá estuviera en un hospital, ahora que el dolor no me obstruía los sentidos podía escuchar un aparato de control cardíaco, que sonaba muy débilmente. Me centré en él y casi grito cuando no volvió a emitir pitidos.

Era oficial, estaba muerto.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que podía abrir los ojos y caminar? Aún recordaba el dolor, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Sólo me dolía la garganta, pero supuse que sería por haber gritado de esa forma durante los días que me había pasado tumbado en la camilla. Poco a poco, decidí probar suerte y entreabrir los ojos. Lo que vi entre mis pestañas me fascinó. Había una pequeña constelación que se formaba debajo de los focos de luz que coronaban el techo. Cuando me fijé con más claridad me di cuenta de que eran moléculas de polvo, que danzaban las unas con las otras. ¿Me había vuelto para reencarnarme en una persona menos defectuosa? Entonces, en mi cerebro hubo _ruido_. Era molesto, como si acabara de salir de un concierto de música estridente y tuviera las canciones aún grabadas en mi interior. O como si estuviese escuchando una emisora de radio mal sintonizada.

En el momento en el que fui consciente de que no estaba solo, algo me hizo saltar de aquella improvisada camilla de hospital para situarme detrás de ella. Entonces los vi. Eran los propietarios de las voces demoníacas, que venían a por mí. Encorvé la espalda involuntariamente, enseñé los dientes sin saber por qué y rugí con fuerza, dispuesto a defenderme.

Eran una estampa perfecta. No había arrugas en sus rostros ni tampoco kilos de más o simplemente rasgos mundanos. Estaban rodeados de una aura de perfección que me hacía sentir confuso.

El hombre más alto y rubio expandió los brazos para proteger a dos de las mujeres, mientras que el grande se ocupó de otras dos. Entonces fue cuando me fijé con detenimiento en una de ellas. Era Bella. No había sido mi imaginación. Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme del murmullo ininteligible que se formaba en torno a mi cerebro.

—¿Edward? —musitó con su angelical voz mientras andaba hacia mí.

—¿B-Bella? —Me aterroricé. Aunque sabía que había hablado, la voz no se parecía para nada a la mía.

Fue al hablar. En el momento que empleé el lenguaje, unos gritos ensordecedores taladraron mi cerebro y pese a mis recién adquiridos reflejos, me vi cayendo poco a poco y no pude usar las manos. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando estrujarme la cabeza con ellas.

—_Dios mío, ¿qué le pasa? _—gritó la voz amable.

—_Alice debería salir de aquí, no creo que su comportamiento esté siendo normal... Quizá la ponzoña de Bella haya hecho un mal trabajo y... _—cavilaba a un volumen demasiado ensordecedor el rubio.

—_¿De verdad es un vampiro? Pues vaya mierda de vampiro, que se cae solo _—bramó el insoportable grandullón.

—¡CALLAD! —grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡CALLAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Entonces vi que todos me miraban con los ojos fuera de su órbita y mantenían los labios sellados, pero los gritos seguían. Y encima se unió el ruido de coches al pasar por una carretera cercana, los sonidos de los animales que debían estar cerca, el viento que azotaba en el exterior, y me sentí más abrumado aún. Quería llorar y arrancarme la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que era incapaz de derramar lágrimas.

—_¿Pero qué demonios...?_

—_Jamás, en mis casi cuatrocientos años de existencia, había visto algo así..._

—_Está loco, el primer vampiro loco de la historia._

—¡NO SOY UN PUTO VAMPIRO! —exclamé, levantando un dedo y señalándolos desde el suelo—. ¡ESTÁIS LOCOS, TODOS VOSOTROS LO ESTÁIS!

Vi la expresión asustada de Bella y me encogí. A ella no la escuchaba gritar, quizá no tuviera nada que decirme. No entendía la situación y los gritos unidos al dolor de garganta eran insoportables.

—Un momento —dijo entonces Bella, en voz más baja que los demás y moviendo los labios—. Salid todos.

—No pienso salir de aquí y dejarte con él, Bella —escupió el rubio—. Es más peligroso de lo que habíamos pensado.

—_Está loco._

—_Me da hasta miedo..._

—¡Jasper, sé cuidarme de mí misma! —gritó Bella encarando al rubio llamado Jasper.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues mira donde nos has metido! —exclamó él de pronto.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Bella rugió con una fuerza ensordecedora, los gritos aumentaron hasta un nivel insoportable, Jasper puso una pose defensiva y Bella se tiró encima de él, pero fue capaz de esquivarla.

—¡BASTA! —gritó el otro rubio con voz autoritaria. Inmediatamente, Bella se quedó quieta como una estatua—. Jasper, sal de aquí. Los demás, acompañadlo.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Jasper.

—¡Sal de aquí! Yo me quedaré con Bella.

Una vez salieron todos los demás de la estancia, los gritos amainaron, aunque no demasiado.

—¡Más lejos! —gemí mientras me retorcía en el suelo.

Noté la mirada confusa de Carlisle y mandó a todos a salir de la casa. Hasta que no escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse las voces no se callaron.

—_¿Qué le puede pasar? ¿Verá el futuro al escucharnos? ¿Sabrá que es lo próximo que vamos a decir porque...?_

—¡Cállate por favor! —supliqué—. O no grites tanto...

Bella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se arrodilló a mi lado. Di un espasmo y me alejé de ella, me sentía tan débil que todo lo veía como un próximo ataque hacia mi persona.

—Edward... Tranquilo —susurró ella—. Todo está bien. —Después miró asustada a Carlisle, que seguía gritando posibles diagnósticos. Me alejé cuanto pude de él para que la intensidad disminuyera.

—Edward necesito que me escuches —habló Carlisle en voz baja.

—Llevo escuchándote todo el tiempo —bufé yo. ¿Acaso se creían que era sordo?

—Pero si no he hablado —murmuró Carlisle en dirección a Bella—. ¿Has escuchado algo que haya dicho yo, aparte de ahora mismo?

—No —susurró Bella.

Me miraron fijamente y me sentí desnudo ante sus ojos. Volví a arrastrarme en dirección contraria por si me atacaban, seguía sin sentir fuerzas para defenderme de algo imprevisto.

—_¿Será capaz de escuchar lo que pienso? _—bramó Carlisle.

—¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de eso? —escupí, cansado.

Entonces, Carlisle que estaba de cuclillas, se levantó de un golpe y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—_¿Me escuchas?_

—Sería imposible no hacerlo. Posiblemente en el pueblo más cercano también te hayan escuchado... —gruñí, de mal humor.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó de forma más débil Carlisle—. ¡Bella, Edward lee los pensamientos!

Bella abrió desmesuradamente la boca y me miró, esperando algo.

—Te aseguro que no leo nada —suspiré yo.

—_Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y nací en 1640, en Londres._

—¿Quién se va a creer que tienes trescientos setenta años? —inquirí yo—. Es absurdo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Puedes leer los pensamientos! Carlisle no ha dicho nada —exclamó entusiasmada Bella—. Es un poder muy útil, Edward. Carlisle... Me recuerda al de Aro, sólo que no parece necesitar tocar a nadie.

Se sumieron en una conversación de investigación y me vi de nuevo abrumado por el volumen de la voz de Carlisle, porque me negaba a creer que eso pudiera ser _su pensamiento_.

—Lo siento, Edward —sonrió él—. Intentaré no pensar delante de ti.

—¡Que yo no hago nada de eso! —exclamé, harto.

—Edward... —susurró Bella—. ¿Escuchaste lo que te contamos durante la... transformación?

—¿La historia de vampiros que beben sangre de animales? Me entretuvisteis mucho, gracias —respondí sarcásticamente.

—_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba... _—vociferó Carlisle y vi a la perfección que no había movido ni un músculo facial.

Me congelé. ¿Sería cierto que yo...? No podía ni pensarlo. Era la idea más estúpida que había escuchado.

Bella volvió a contarme la misma historia, asegurándome que era un vampiro. Intenté no reírme de ella, y cuando vio que no le hacía ningún caso suspiró.

—Está bien. —Fue hasta el gran ventanal y lo abrió de golpe—. Ven aquí, Edward.

Sin saber por qué, me levanté y la seguí. Había algo que me hacía depender de ella, aunque lo que realmente quería era esconderme en una cama y no salir nunca más. Cuando me puse a su lado, la miré, esperando indicaciones. Ella no gritaba, y era un cambio agradable.

—Salta —me pidió.

Miré hacia abajo y me asusté. Estaba alto, no tanto como para matarme pero sí como para romperme una pierna o un brazo. Cuando Bella vio mi rostro de incredulidad sonrió.

—Fíjate. —Sin apenas impulso se tiró por la ventana y grité de la impresión. Vi como caía libremente y en una mala postura, con las piernas flexionadas. Sin embargo, aterrizo de cuclillas y se irguió al instante—. Salta, Edward.

Le dirigí una mirada asustada a Carlisle.

—_No te va a pasar nada._

El hecho de que no moviera los labios me asustó aún más. Suspiré con fuerza y me tiré al vacío. Grité, pero aterrice sobre mis pies sin tan siquiera balancearme. No había picor en los dedos de los pies ni dolor, estaba entero y la adrenalina se acumulaba dentro de mí.

Bella, muy sonriente, trepó por la pared hasta el balcón, y sintiéndome valiente la imité. No me podía creer lo que había hecho cuando volví a estar de pie, junto a Carlisle.

—_¿Nos crees ahora, Edward?_

—No hagas eso —le pedí. Me froté las sienes con fuerza y los encaré—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que realmente me tengo que alimentar de sangre animal?

—Es tu decisión —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—La alternativa es sangre humana, ¿no? Y eso aliviará el maldito dolor de garganta que tengo.

—Así es —sonrió tristemente Bella—. Todo depende de cómo quieras pasar el resto de tu existencia. Yo no podría soportar matar a otras personas.

Realmente no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado absorto recogiendo todos los detalles de su cuerpo y su rostro. Era tan perfecta ante esta nueva forma de mirar que sabía que si hubiera podido, habría llorado. Era como observar un buen cuadro si te gustaba el arte, sentía un peso en el interior que no podía explicar. Entonces recordé lo enfadada que debía estar conmigo y me sentí más desdichado que nunca. Tenía que solucionarlo, necesitaba su perdón.

—Carlisle —musité avergonzado—. ¿Puedo hablar a solas con Bella?

—_Es peligroso, aún no ha experimentado con su fuerza de neófito, no sabe de lo que es capaz y..._

—No voy a hacerle daño a nadie —dije de forma sincera. Lo último que quería era dañar a Bella.

Esta sonrió y salió de la habitación con andar elegante. La seguí y noté que quería internarse en el bosque para tener más privacidad. Una vez hubimos llegado al sitio que vio oportuno, me volvió a sonreír tristemente.

—Siento todo esto, Edward...

—Soy yo el que quiero pedirte perdón —me sentí con fuerzas incluso de torcer la sonrisa. Ignoré por completo el dolor de garganta y suspiré—. No debía haberte mentido.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, tajante—. Pero yo soy la responsable de tu situación, y creo que si no me has culpado aún es porque no eres consciente de ella...

Me quedé estático.

—Sé que tenías problemas de corazón, y yo te provoqué un infarto. Fui demasiado impulsiva, y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Siento haberte arrebatado todo...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —musité.

—Bueno, ahora es imposible que te mezcles con humanos y... al fin y al cabo ellos morirán, tampoco sería una buena idea que...

Me encorvé. ¿No iba a ver más a mis padres? Había huido de Londres, pero en mi interior sabía que volvería. Mi madre se quedó destrozada tras mi partida y le prometí volver a verla me costara lo que me costase. Sólo necesitaba unos meses para mí. Pero según Bella, jamás podría acercarme a ellos. Los vería morir. A ellos y a todos mis compañeros de clase, del conservatorio... A todo el mundo. La ira se apoderó de mí, y empecé a temblar descontroladamente.

—Yo... Lo siento, Edward. Era esto o dejarte morir —susurró ella—. Te tenía en mis brazos y... ¡No sabía nada de ti! Sólo que me metiste, no sabía si tenías una vida en otro sitio fuera de Port Angeles... Sentí tanta pena al verte así que...

Fue más de lo que podía soportar.

—¡Pues no sientas más pena por mí! —grité, y mi voz retumbó haciendo que a lo lejos varios pájaros emprendieran el vuelo—. ¡No merece la pena!

Le di una patada a la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía y sentí un curioso placer al ver que salía disparada. Le pegué otra a un enorme pedrusco y se partió en mil pedazos.

—¡Yo no pedí esto! —bramé mientras me ocupaba de destrozar todo. Bella seguía en el centro, mirándome aterrorizada—. ¡No pedí nada de esto, joder! ¡Haberme dejado morir! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Estoy solo!

Tumbé un pequeño árbol y fui consciente de mi estupidez. Me había vuelto loco momentáneamente, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que todos estaban esperando. Necesitaba descargar mi fuerza sobre algo y al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Bella frente a mi tuve miedo. Quería tirarla sobre el césped y tener sexo con ella durante un día o dos, lo que fuera preciso para aliviar la tensión que me recorría. También necesitaba arrancarme la garganta.

—Edward, tranquilízate —me susurró y estuve a punto de perder la cordura.

Le dirigí una mirada torturada y me agarré con fuerza del pelo, tirando de él. Gemí con fuerza e hice lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. En media milésima de segundo estaba a su lado, besándola con violencia mientras ella se mantenía estática, asustada. Seguía dándole pena, estaba seguro. Me aparté, dolido, y no pude hacer otra cosa que arrancar otra raíz de cuajo, gruñir como si fuera un animal y correr en dirección contraria. Entonces identifiqué lo que me ocurría: tenía miedo de mí mismo.

**Bella's P. o. V.**

Acababa de ocurrir lo más raro del mundo. Edward me había besado de una forma tan pasional que no supe reaccionar. Después, huyó. Intenté seguir su rastro, pero al ser neófito era cien veces más rápido que yo. Pasé una hora recorriendo los bosques de Forks, sin dar con él. Sabía que mi familia estaría preocupada, por lo que giré sobre mis pasos y con unas enormes ganas de llorar, volví a casa.

Esta vez fui yo la que se dedicó a destrozar el bosque, enfadada por haber perdido a Edward el mismo día que había despertado.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes a todas! Dios, no me puedo creer que actualice dos días seguidos (¡Ayer Libros escritos... y hoy Meeting!) Sé que este capítulo es cortito, pero estoy orgullosa de él. Como siempre os digo, es mi historia favorita, la que más ganas de escribir tengo siempre pero al tener poco tiempo y ser más complicada que las demás ¡me resulta más difícil!

Bueno, ojalá me lluevan los **reviews** con opiniones de todo tipo. No es fácil escribir sobre un Edward neófito, pero os prometo que lo intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda. Si tenéis algo que comentar al respecto, estaré ENCANTADA:)

Pdta.: Este capi se lo dedico a mi **Nora. Bells**, que sé que le gusta esta historia tanto como a mí:) Bueno, y a todas esas chicas que me dicen que esta es su preferida. ¡Va por vosotras!

Pdta.: De paso, leed London Callingy Lost in Texas. Ayer fui una buena Beta, y como en TVE1 estaba "Españoles por el mundo: Texas" me lo tragué entero con **Haloh** para conseguir ideas para Lost in Texas. ¡Cien por cien verídicas son nuestras historias! jajaja

Un besito a todas, que paséis un buen resto de semana y un fin de semana genial:)

Si dejáis **REVIEW **un Edward neófito irá corriendo a vuestra casa, ¡os lo aseguro!


	8. Demencia

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los nombres de los personajes, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con ellos y querer mucho a Edward.

**Último capítulo: **

_**Edward's P. o. V.**_

_Tumbé un pequeño árbol y fui consciente de mi estupidez. Me había vuelto loco momentáneamente, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que todos estaban esperando. Necesitaba descargar mi fuerza sobre algo y al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Bella frente a mi tuve miedo. Quería tirarla sobre el césped y tener sexo con ella durante un día o dos, lo que fuera preciso para aliviar la tensión que me recorría. También necesitaba arrancarme la garganta._

_—Edward, tranquilízate —me susurró y estuve a punto de perder la cordura._

_Le dirigí una mirada torturada y me agarré con fuerza del pelo, tirando de él. Gemí con fuerza e hice lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. En media milésima de segundo estaba a su lado, besándola con violencia mientras ella se mantenía estática, asustada. Seguía dándole pena, estaba seguro. Me aparté, dolido, y no pude hacer otra cosa que arrancar otra raíz de cuajo, gruñir como si fuera un animal y correr en dirección contraria. Entonces identifiqué lo que me ocurría: tenía miedo de mí mismo._

_**Bella's P. o. V.**_

_Acababa de ocurrir lo más raro del mundo. Edward me había besado de una forma tan pasional que no supe reaccionar. Después, huyó. Intenté seguir su rastro, pero al ser neófito era cien veces más rápido que yo. Pasé una hora recorriendo los bosques de Forks, sin dar con él. Sabía que mi familia estaría preocupada, por lo que giré sobre mis pasos y con unas enormes ganas de llorar, volví a casa._

_Esta vez fui yo la que se dedicó a destrozar el bosque, enfadada por haber perdido a Edward el mismo día que había despertado._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. **_**Demencia**_

**Bella's P. o. V.**

—¿Qué ha pasado? —La voz con un matiz preocupado de Esme llegó hasta mis oídos una vez entré en el perímetro de la casa.

Cuando estuve a la vista de todos negué con la cabeza, me dejé caer en el suelo y enterré la cabeza entre mis manos sin querer volver a levantar la vista.

—Vamos, Bella —susurró Alice, acercándose para acariciarme la cabeza—. Ya sabes cómo son los neófitos...

—Eso, no te martirices —añadió Jasper, apoyando su mano en mi hombro suavemente—. Aún así... ¿Por qué no lo has seguido? Puedo oler su rastro desde aquí.

Sin elevar la vista, todavía con la cabeza escondida, farfullé:

—No puedo obligarle a nada.

Supe que mi familia intercambió una mirada apenada, quizá de esas que animan al otro a decir algo que ayude en una situación difícil; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos habló.

—Es que... —empecé a explicar, saliendo del escondite de mis manos y buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Está bien, yo lo arrastré a esta vida y...

—Se estaba muriendo —dijeron rápidamente Esme y Alice.

—Me da igual, lo _arrastré_, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacer lo que yo diga. Debe ser él el que elija qué camino tomar.

Carlisle me miró con aprehensión y se puso de cuclillas, justo delante de mí. Su proximidad me calmó; sus ojos dorados, de bondad extrema, tenían un deje de preocupación y comprensión que me hizo gemir. No quería defraudarlo con mis decisiones.

—Hija mía —susurró—, no hay nada más difícil que saber que eres parte vital de la... _educación_ de una persona. Me he pasado un siglo intentando enseñarte, a ti y a tus hermanos, cómo hacer las cosas en este mundo en el que llevo inmerso desde hace más de trescientos años. Y cada día, al veros seguir adelante, algunos menos felices que otros —sonrió tristemente y supe que se refería a mí, al hecho de haber estado sumida en mi soledad durante todo aquel tiempo—, al ver como cometéis errores que posteriormente solucionáis y veros evolucionar como las buenas personas que sois... Simplemente, creo que es mi mayor orgullo.

Noté que el ambiente cambiaba, la emoción y el amor hacia Carlisle era una ola imparable. Sin ninguna duda, Jasper debía estar tan desbordado de nuestros sentimientos de gratitud que había estallado, rociándonos a todos con aquella sensación que nos habría hecho llorar de haber sido capaces.

—Tú no cometes errores, Carlisle —musité—. Si yo fuera... Si tuviera la mitad de tu compasión, o de tu aplomo y perseverancia a la hora de ayudar a los demás, no lo dudaría... Pero no sirvo.

—Sirves tanto como yo, Isabella. —Lo miré con expresión torturada al escuchar mi nombre completo; Carlisle iba en serio. Tras una pequeña pausa, puso sus manos en mis rodillas y me dedicó una sonrisa paternal—. Y claro que cometo errores.

—No es _humano_ no cometerlos —se mofó Emmett, a mi izquierda. Escuché un fuerte golpe e inmediatamente después un aullido de su parte—. ¡Auch! Sólo bromeaba, Rose...

Sonreí de forma involuntaria y volví a posar la mirada en la de Carlisle.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Está claro que no puedes manejar la vida de alguien como si fuera una marioneta, ya sea la mortal o la inmortal. Piensa en un niño pequeño, ¿es acaso reprochable el hecho de que unos padres, o en este caso tutores, intenten guiarle, ayudarle a desenvolverse en un mundo que le viene grande? Bella, Edward acaba de _nacer_, no lo olvides. Estará tan perdido como tú cuando despertaste, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Millones de astillas volando en todas las direcciones; la mesa de trabajo de Carlisle se quedó reducida a polvo debido a mi temperamento. Una pared medio destruida; horas y horas de llantos sin lágrimas; gritos durante días. Y todo eso, con la compañía y protección del paciente Carlisle y su mirada atormentada. ¿Cómo debía sentirse Edward, perdido por quién sabe dónde, completamente solo?

—Sigue tu instinto, Bella —susurró, cogiendo mis manos con las suyas—. Casi nunca falla.

Y no me hizo falta más. Quizá porque tenía la resolución desde hacía algunos minutos y sólo estaba alargando el momento de enderezarme y cumplir con mis obligaciones; obligaciones a las que me sentía exageradamente atada.

—Cariño —murmuró Esme, abrazándome—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, tengo que hacerlo yo —contesté con los ojos cerrados y aspirando su aroma. Había actuado tantas veces como si fuera mi madre biológica que tenía su rol totalmente asumido. Sentí tranquilidad entre sus brazos, la clase de calma que sólo una madre consigue transmitir en momentos de caos y dificultad. Suspiré y me alejé unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente como para notar que sus bondadosos ojos ambarinos brillaban más de lo habitual.

—Estaré pendiente del teléfono todo el tiempo, llama en cuanto necesites algo.

—Lo haré. —Dirigí una mirada a mi familia sin saber muy bien si despedirme. Jamás había explorado mis dotes de rastreadora y era consciente de que podía ser todo un desafío para mí y pasar días alejada de ellos.

—Estarás pronto aquí —me aseguró Alice mientras corría a abrazarme—. Te echaré de menos mientras tanto.

Fui pasando entre los brazos de los demás, recibiendo muestras de afecto y apoyo.

—Ten cuidado —me pidió Rosalie—. No me hace gracia este asunto...

—No pasará nada —la tranquilizó Carlisle—. Y si pasa, actuaremos.

—Me gusta Forks —murmuró—. Ya habíamos acabado el instituto...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a dejar que descubran qué soy, Rosalie. Seré discreta.

No pareció muy segura, pero frunció los labios y no dijo nada más. Así era ella, a veces parecía superficial y fría, viviendo en un mundo donde había un pedestal en el cual su propia persona ocupaba el lugar más alto, pero yo la conocía bien. Sabía que en realidad, le afectaba demasiado todo que nos ocurría y que nos amaba más de lo que jamás podría expresar con palabras.

Miré a mis dos hermanos fijamente.

—Estad atentos, quizá necesite vuestra ayuda.

Y era así. El sutil don de Jasper me podría ser muy útil para calmar las inestables emociones de un neófito, al igual que la fuerza sobrenatural del grandullón de Emmett.

—No pegaré ojo esta noche, cada cinco minutos miraré la pantalla del móvil —bromeó este último mientras me aplastaba con un abrazo.

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo y tras coger un teléfono que me tendía Alice y guardarlo en un bolsillo de mis vaqueros, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en localizar el efluvio de Edward, que se expandía en diferentes direcciones. Noté un camino más largo y supe que sería el que debía tomar.

—Os veré pronto —dije simplemente, con un movimiento de mano antes de echar a correr a toda velocidad.

No quería perder más tiempo.

**Edward's P. o. V.**

Estaba perdido. Más perdido de lo que había estado en mi vida, y no me refería al hecho de que yacía tumbado en medio del bosque, en las proximidades de Port Angeles, sino que no sabía que era lo próximo que debía hacer. La ira había desaparecido, sólo quedaba remordimiento y pesar en mi interior.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y estuve cara a cara con el cuerpo de un ciervo sin vida, del cual me acababa de alimentar en un desastroso encuentro del que había salido ileso, pero con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada. Qué escena más tétrica, pensé. De muy mal gusto. Pero sentía a mis articulaciones adormecidas, sin querer moverse, al mismo tiempo que palpitantes y deseosas de ser sometidas a prueba. ¿Era acaso eso posible?

Seguí mirando al inerte animal, asombrándome por su belleza, por la textura aterciopelada de su pelaje bajo mis dedos de granito. ¿Me había vuelto tan excéntrico de golpe? Acababa de comprobar con mis propios ojos que no era humano y que, por desgracia, Bella y aquel hombre rubio, Carlisle, parecían tener razón en cuanto a la satisfacción que me produciría la sangre. No me sentía completo ni mucho menos, pero el dolor de garganta, aquella quemazón desafortunada, había menguado.

—Eres patético —me murmuré a mí mismo, y alejé la mano del cadáver.

Con un rápido movimiento que duró apenas milésimas de segundos, estaba de pie. No me acostumbraba a esa nueva forma de andar. Siempre había sido desgarbado, elegante según mi madre, pero despreocupado. Ahora tenía tendencias felinas, estaba atento a cualquier hecho que pudiera ser amenazante y mi espalda se pasaba más tiempo encorvada en una pose ofensiva que relajada.

Comencé a caminar. Sabía que podía ir a más velocidad, ya lo había probado, pero no me apetecía. Seguía sintiéndome perdido, y el silencio que reinaba era tan desbordante en aquel bosque en comparación con la algarabía que había sufrido en la mansión Cullen que me costaba dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo, algo me empujaba hacia la ciudad. Necesitaba comprobar que se equivocaban, que podía seguir siendo normal. Yo _era _normal.

Llegué a la carretera principal, aquella que serpenteaba a través de las montañas hasta llegar a su destino: Port Angeles. Anduve a ras de ella, por el arcén, a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era. Pero no me importaba. Podía sonar contradictorio debido a mi obstinación con que seguía siendo humano, pero quizá el problema se hallaba en que _sabía_ que no lo era de alguna forma subconsciente y enrevesada. Sólo me estaba probando a mí mismo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Un Volkswagen venía en dirección contraria a la mía, de forma que pude ver con claridad cómo tanto el conductor, como sus acompañantes, me miraban con ojos desorbitados. Incluso redujeron la marcha.

—_Qué pinta más horrible... ¿Acaso es Halloween? _—escuché decir.

—_¡Dios mío! Si me lo llego a encontrar por la calle, me da un ataque..._

Les dirigí una mirada cargada de ira, una ira que ni siquiera sabía de donde provenía y que se incrementó cuando noté que ninguno había despegado los labios por el pavor. El coche siguió su marcha, dejándome atrás y me quedé más tranquilo. No podía perder los nervios con tanta facilidad, no ayudaba nada.

Estaba anocheciendo, y las calles del inicio de la ciudad guardaban tranquilidad en ellas. Vi unos cuantos pubs con gente en su interior, bebiendo y comiendo sin preocupaciones. Pero no los envidiaba, yo llevaba muchos años teniendo preocupaciones, era parte de la vida que me había tocado vivir.

Un par de chicas de unos veinte años salieron entre risas de un local. No se percataron de mi presencia a escasos metros, estaban ocupadas buscando las llaves del coche en el bolso de una de ellas y charlando de forma animada.

No supe cómo pasó exactamente, pero en un instante el viento de aquella noche fresca azotó mi rostro, trayendo consigo el olor de las despreocupadas humanas y sentí que el suelo se abría e iba directamente al infierno. Mi garganta explotó, mis ojos se volvieron hacia atrás del placer que me provocaba el simple efluvio y mis dedos se crisparon cuando el martilleo de sus corazones me alcanzó. Bajo la capa de reciente locura, lo comprendí: era un monstruo; pero no me importaba.

Sentía tanto placer —un placer muy parecido, pero quizá con otro matiz, al que me provocaba el sexo; se me formó un nudo en el estómago bajo y quise gruñir— que no podía andar de forma rápida. Me regodeaba con el aroma mientras acechaba a mis presas, porque ya no eran humanas llenas de vida, sino simple ganado al que le había llegado la hora de ir al matadero.

—Y entonces, ¿sabes qué me dijo? —decía una de ellas mientras la otra reía entusiasmada. Sin embargo, al tenerme ya a escasa distancia me vio con total claridad y abrió desmesuradamente la boca y los ojos, en una mueca que al más vil de los asesinos le habría hecho replantearse sus planes. Pero no a mí.

Su amiga se giró rápidamente y al verme ella también dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Sonreí cuando soltó su bolso, tirándolo a unos metros a la derecha de donde yo estaba; después cogió del brazo a su amiga y echaron a correr.

Podría haberlas alcanzado en cuestión de segundos. Pero estaba tan obsesionado con el olor que lo inundaba todo y con el ardor de garganta que me permití ir a mi ritmo, disfrutarlo. Las vi llegar hasta una calle que sabía a ciencia cierta por mi corta estancia en aquella ciudad que era sin salida, y me relamí los labios inconscientemente. ¡Qué estúpidas eran, agazapadas contra el cristal de un establecimiento e intentando fundirse en él, con la esperanza de que yo siguiera de largo, sin haberlas visto! No sabían que podía hasta contar las pecas de sus narices con aquellos ojos.

En menos de lo que esperaba estaba de nuevo frente a ellas y sus corazones latían tan frenéticamente que sentí la necesidad de apoyar una mano en aquel cristal del pequeño negocio durante una milésima de segundo, movimiento que supe que había pasado desapercibido para ellas.

—Por favor... —gimoteaban—. _Por favor..._

—_No, no... _

Pero yo no escuchaba. En lugar de eso, contuve la respiración en un acto reflejo mientras me erguía todo lo que podía para que se aterrorizaran aún más con la magnificencia de mi figura.

Entonces, _todo_ se derrumbo.

Al acercar el rostro a la primera de ellas mientras sujetaba con fuerza a la otra por una muñeca, me encontré con mi reflejo, provocado por la incipiente luz de la farola más próxima sobre la cristalera y el horror que sentí al verme fue tal que me paralizó. Era lo más nauseabundo y monstruoso que había visto en mis veintitrés años. Y estaba seguro de que ellas también opinaban igual, por el ruido de sus sollozos.

Mi cara, irreconocible por las manchas secas de la sangre del ciervo; mi ropa desgarrada y sucia, parecida a la de un vagabundo alcohólico y problemático; los ojos, quizá lo peor de todo, de un tono escarlata que me abrumó. Aflojé el agarre involuntariamente, momento en el que ellas, al notarlo, aprovecharon para huir todo lo deprisa que sus piernas humanas le permitían. Yo seguí mirándome, odiando cada centímetro de mi piel y con la necesidad imperiosa de deshacerme de aquella máscara de asesino. Mi ardiente garganta emponzoñada era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí parado, mirándome con incredulidad, pero no podía salir del estado de shock en el que me encontraba. Horas más tarde, o tal vez minutos, no era consciente del tiempo, se me ocurrió pensar que seguía sin respirar. ¿Cómo demonios podía estar _sin respirar_? Desafiaba todas las leyes físicas y humanas que conocía. Pero claro, todos los detalles apuntaban a que por mucho que me pesara, ya no era humano.

Inspiré de forma lenta, acompasada, y el aire limpio de efluvios humanos me despejó la mente. Moví los músculos y me sorprendió que no se hubieran quedado agarrotados, algo que hubiera ocurrido con absoluta certeza hacía una semana. Pero mi cuerpo era como nuevo, no parecía el mío aunque sabía que así era. Delante del espejo me palpé el rostro, y lo encontré cálido y rasposo en la zona donde la barba había empezado a crecer. Recordé que llevaba días sin afeitarme antes de que Bella irrumpiera de nuevo en mi vida, cambiándola por completo.

Bella.

Pensar en ella era doloroso. No sabía qué sentir; era obvio que existía una atracción por encima de lo normal, ninguna chica había conseguido jamás despertar en mí tantas emociones, ni ocupar tanto espacio en mi cabeza. ¿Debía estar resentido? Ella me había atado a esta forma de vida a la que cada vez consideraba más real. Mi mente, de clara inclinación científica, me prohibía hacer esa afirmación. Era imposible, pese a las evidencias. ¿Y qué si me gustaba la sangre? Quizá fuera un trastorno alimenticio provocado por el ataque de corazón que sufrí. ¿Mis ojos rojos? Alucinaciones; estaba claro que _algo_ me pasaba. Quizá la familia Cullen me había drogado... Sí, sin duda, era lo más certero. Y lo de las voces en la cabeza sería sin más una broma de mal gusto. ¿El ansia de matar que me había dominado esa noche? Algún trastorno psicópata derivado de mis traumas.

Todo era mejor que imaginar que Bella tenía razón y ya no era humano. Porque yo, simplemente, tenía que serlo.

Enfadado, le di una patada a un cubo de la basura que estaba cerca. Vi como se doblaba en dos, como un acordeón. Después pude apreciar la forma de mi pie y el miedo me pudo.

No quería salir de aquel callejón, si me volviera a encontrar con más personas, el monstruo recién adquirido saldría a la luz de nuevo y era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Me aterraba que mi estado anímico fuera tan cambiante: abrumamiento cuando desperté, pasión irrefrenable cuando besé a Bella, agresividad y determinación cuando me crucé con el ciervo, soledad e incomprensión en el bosque y por la ciudad, ataque de locura con las chicas, y ahora, depresión. Sí, era eso, estaba deprimido.

Me dejé caer al suelo y gemí de forma lastimera. Entonces vi un bulto negro a unos metros de distancia, en el suelo. Era el bolso de una de las que había atacado, el otro recordaba que estaba en mitad de la calle. Sin saber muy bien por qué, rebusqué. Encontré una cartera de diseño juvenil y la abrí.

—Martha... —susurré al leer el nombre de su carné de conducir. Acaricié con los dedos la pequeña fotografía, donde la joven, con una expresión muy diferente a la que yo le había visto, sonreía risueña—. Qué he hecho...

Vi otras fotografías de familiares y amigos de Martha repartidas por debajo del plástico transparente, y cada rostro feliz era como una puñalada. Opté por dejarla con cuidado en el interior del bolso, no quería sufrir más. Palpé un pequeño objeto metálico y lo saqué con cuidado. Era un teléfono móvil, y estaba encendido.

Actué por instinto. Sin pensarlo dos veces marqué el conocido número y tras apoyarme contra la pared, en un gesto muy humano puesto que no lo necesitaba ya que no me encontraba cansado por la postura, esperé a que contestaran.

—¿_Dígame_? —Me quedé sin habla. Amaba tanto aquella voz, que me deleité escuchándola—. ¿_Hay alguien ahí_?

Decidí ser valiente, _necesitaba_ hablar con ella.

—Mamá —susurré—. Soy yo.

Escuché un grito por la otra línea y rápidamente llegaron los sollozos.

—_Edward_... _Cariño_...

—Estoy... Estoy bien, mamá —mentí como mejor pude—. Quería escucharte. No llores, por favor.

Sentía como los ojos me picaban y tuve ganas de chillar y patalear como un niño pequeño. Pensé en volver a Londres esa misma noche, en esconderme entre los brazos de mi madre como cuando tenía cinco años y llorar hasta que la angustia se me pasara.

—_Edward._.. —parecía incapaz de decir otra cosa, posiblemente estaba en shock—. _Vuelve... Necesito... Tu padre y yo..._

—T-tranquila —balbuceé y respiré profundamente para convencerme a mí mismo de lo siguiente que añadí—: Volveré. Algún día.

—¿_C-cómo que algún d-día_? _Te necesito aquí, yo... No sé si podré..._

Y ocurrió; comencé a llorar, pero jamás salió una sola lágrima. Escuché que mi madre cesaba sus sollozos, asombrada. Yo era una de esas personas incapaces de llorar, al igual que mi padre. Posiblemente, jamás me habría visto tan afligido y eso era más de lo que mi pobre madre podía asimilar.

—¿_Cariño, qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Llevo s-semanas esperando noticias tuyas._

No sabía cómo explicarle el estado en el que me encontraba, el problema al que me enfrentaba y sobre todo, lo que más me dolía: que lo más seguro era que jamás volvería a verla. Por eso se preocupó aún más cuando el ruido de mis sollozos aumentó el volumen.

—_¿Estás... bien? _

Sabía a lo que se refería. Le preocupaba mi estado de moribundo con el corazón enfermo.

—Sí —dije como pude—. No es eso... Estoy perdido, mamá.

—_Siempre lo has estado, cariño _—me respondió con aquel tono que tan bien conocía. Podía verla sonreír cariñosamente, con una ceja elevada y expresión divertida mientras eliminaba las pruebas de haber estado llorando.

—Ahora más —susurré, apretando el teléfono contra mi cara y elegí bien mis palabras—. ¿Qué hago si creo que tengo razón sobre un asunto, pese a ser imposible que la tenga por las evidencias que se me presentan?

Ella siempre me ayudaba, aunque nunca le contara la verdadera raíz de mis problemas. Era especialista en darme consejos a partir de mis reacciones a las complicaciones que me preocupaban.

—_Deja de ser obstinado, hay veces en las que uno no lleva la razón. Es tu mayor problema, mi vida, no sabes ver la realidad con otros ojos que no sean los tuyos. Sólo... Sólo abre la mente. Eres maravilloso, deja que las demás personas vean lo que hay detrás de esa cabeza tan dura._

—No soy maravilloso en este momento —bufé mientras me restregaba la mano contra los secos e impasibles ojos.

—_Claro que sí _—replicó ella—. _Edward, te echo muchísimo de menos, pero sé que esto es importante para ti. Encuéntrate de una vez. No lo tienes que hacer por nadie, es algo que te va a ayudar ante todo a ti. Deja de estar perdido, ya han pasado veintitrés años; no dejes que sean más._

Me aterré. Tenía razón, durante toda mi vida había estado perdido en mí mismo, casi sin conocerme. Todo eran problemas, incluso yo mismo, y me encerré en mi mente de tal forma que aprendí a vivir sin confiar en nadie. Ni en mí.

—Imagina... Imagina por un momento que ya no puedo volver a ser el yo de antes.

—_Eso es una tontería. Todo lo tienes dentro de ti, sólo tienes que sacarlo._

—Tengo miedo —susurré.

—_Todos tenemos miedo, no es algo nuevo. El miedo va a estar ahí siempre, tú eres el que tiene que decidir si plantarle cara o dejar que gobierne tu vida. ¡Espabila, Edward! Tienes tantas cosas que hacer... ¿Vas a dejar que se pierdan todas tus oportunidades sólo porque te sientes confundido? ¿Dónde está el niño que se pasó casi dos días delante del piano porque no le salían unas nota como él quería?_

Sonreí para mí mismo.

—Entonces, la vida era más fácil.

—_Te equivocas de nuevo. Escúchame atentamente, Edward Anthony Masen, porque es muy importante: los problemas se adecuan a la edad, a la circunstancia y al desarrollo físico y psicológico de la persona. Cuando tenías tres años te enfadabas por no poder construir tu castillo de LEGO con las piezas rojas y azules porque el perro rompió algunas de ellas y tuviste que utilizarlas de otros colores; aquello era el fin del mundo para ti. Después Anna Sullivan decidió darle la merienda a Matt Scott en lugar de a ti y pensaste que "la vida no merecía la pena", según tus palabras. Más tarde te enfurecías por las notas que a ti te parecían injustas de tus exámenes; porque no te concedían la beca para el conservatorio sin trabajar duro, cuando estabas acostumbrado a conseguir todo sin apenas esfuerzo; porque en la heladería de la esquina no necesitaban más empleados y tu querías una bicicleta nueva... ¿Sigo?_

Puse los ojos en blanco a medida que avanzaba en su discurso, pero no la interrumpí.

—Vale, soy un melodramático —farfullé.

—_No, no he dicho eso _—rió suavemente—._ Quería que entendieras que a los tres años también tenías complicaciones. Y que a los cuarenta las seguirás teniendo y posiblemente te reirás de las que ahora tienes._

Intenté no soltar un comentario sarcástico. Si ella supiera... Todo apuntaba a que yo jamás llegaría a los cuarenta. Siempre veintitrés años. Siempre la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo. Sin embargo, mi madre tenía razón, debía enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos, aprender a ser yo de una vez, forjar mi personalidad y estar a gusto conmigo mismo.

—Mamá, te tengo que dejar —dije rápidamente—. Te quiero, muchísimo.

—_¿Volverás a llamarle al menos?_

—Sí. Es algo que va más allá de la necesidad —añadí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Te quiero, cariño. Suerte en todo lo que te propongas._

Y colgué, incapaz de seguir hablando sin volver a los patéticos sollozos.

Aquella llamada debía de haber costado un dineral, e inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Pensé en dejarle dinero a la chica, pero en los bolsillos de mis pantalones sólo había pelusas. Suspiré y arrojé aquel bolso lejos de mí. Después me dí cuenta de que era probable de que ellas volvieran con algún adulto o incluso con la policía; seguramente habrían denunciado lo ocurrido, por lo que supe que debía salir de ahí. No quería volver a la avenida principal, estaba muerto de miedo y me sentía inseguro, mi instinto me decía que me escondiera, o al menos que adoptara una pose defensiva.

Suspiré y me coloqué frente al muro de ladrillo que cerraba el paso de la calle; cogí impulso y salté con todas mis fuerzas. Había decidido dejar la mente en blanco, por lo que no pensé demasiado en el hecho de que ya estaba andando por los tejados de los edificios, sin apenas esfuerzo. ¿Sería posible destruirme, suicidarme? Sabía muy bien que caerme de una altura considerable no haría nada, mis pies siempre eran más rápidos y amortiguaban todo el peso, sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia por la caída. ¿Qué tal el veneno? Sacudí la cabeza, esa no era una forma de enfrentarme a los retos que se me ponían por delante; no quería defraudar a mi madre. Además, dentro de mí existía una especie de certeza: aún me quedaba mucho por ver y vivir. No podía exterminarme, tenía que aprovechar cada momento y aprender a controlar mi cambiante humor.

Decidí alejarme, cuando no había humanos cerca creía que podía ser yo, o al menos, tener consciencia de mis actos.

Deambulé por los tejados, buscando un lugar apartado donde poder tumbarme y reflexionar, puesto que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Necesitaba elaborar un plan, y para ello quería encontrarme a gusto conmigo mismo.

Tras unos minutos atravesando la ciudad, encontré lo que parecía un almacén abandonado, con las ventanas selladas. Aquel parecía un buen lugar; anteriormente me habría dado "miedo" entrar en un sitio como ese, pero ahora sentía mi fortaleza y era consciente del poco daño físico que me podría hacer un ser humano cualquiera.

Conseguí abrir una de las ventanas con una suave presión por parte de mi mano. Noté el estruendo de la madera al caer al suelo por el interior, pero no me sobresalté. Entré de un brinco en la estancia y a pesar de estar oscuro, pude vislumbrarlo todo con claridad. Cientos de telarañas inundaban el abovedado techo, decenas de cartones eran la decoración oficial, y el suelo se fundía con una espesa capa de polvo más delgada en algunas zonas, como si alguien hubiera estado allí. Me tensé pero no capté ningún efluvio potente, había varios olores que destacaban, todos agrios y poco agradables, pero sabía que sus propietarios no estaban presentes en ese momento.

Ya tenía lugar donde estar de forma tranquila, sin miedo a que la policía irrumpiera para apresarme o a tener personas a mi alrededor. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer me tumbé cuán largo era en el polvoriento y sucísimo suelo, sin importarme demasiado esto.

El tiempo, a veces, no tiene ritmo. Acelera, abrumando a todos aquellos sobre quien se expande; después aminora, provocando oleadas de desesperación. Yo me encontraba justo en la mitad del baremo, una mezcla de agobio con pinceladas de desmoralización. Mi vida, todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces, me parecían nimiedades al compararlo con lo que me quedaba. Debía tomar decisiones, mas ¿cómo hacerlo sin saber sobre qué tomarlas? Parecía un artista circense, andando sobre un fino hilo metálico, con la inmensidad del mundo bajo mis pies y un solo camino que tomar: hacia delante. Tenía que continuar, dejar ese pesar depresivo y autodestructivo, pero en ese momento me era absolutamente imposible.

Llegué a enloquecer. A levantarme con rapidez y entre alaridos destruir todo lo que tenía por delante. A cada muestra de poder sobrenatural, de fuerza inhumana, mi exasperación y horror incrementaba, causando así una nueva ola de destrucción seguida de cerca de un periodo reflexivo y tortuoso en una esquina de aquel almacén.

Podía haber llevado la cuenta del tiempo que pasé encerrado. De hecho, estaba seguro de que una parte de mi cerebro la llevaba, pero me daba tanto pavor comprobar que había pasado días sin comer y beber y sobre todo, sin la necesidad de ello —la quemazón de garganta era otra historia, cada segundo que pasaba resultaba más y más insoportable—, que decidí obviar el dato, enterrarlo en mi subconsciente y no darle importancia.

Mientras permanecía en mi esquina predilecta, sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y con las manos ocultando mi rostro, escuché un ruido. Me tensé, incorporándome al instante. Un rugido parecido al de un animal salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta cuando sonó un ruido parecido. Parecía como si la puerta principal se hubiera abierto y después vuelto a cerrar. Lo más sensato habría sido huir, pero hacía días que yo no era sensato; me había desquiciado y regodeado en mi soledad, y en ese preciso momento únicamente pude sentir ira al haber alguien allanado _mi_ territorio.

Caminé sin hacer ruido, de la forma más sigilosa posible; ni un animal, con sus sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos, se habría alarmado. Era un depredador en potencia, una bestia hecha para matar en caso de peligro inminente y, lo que más me incomodaba y aterrorizaba: matar también aunque no ocurriera nada, sólo por el placer que me provocaba la sangre.

Un grueso bulto daba tumbos en la entrada, rebuscando entre los cartones amontonados en un lateral. Olisqueé y llegó hasta mí una mezcla de aromas; por una parte estaba la sangre y el martilleo constante del corazón, pero por otra, había un matiz de alcohol, suciedad y algo más que no podía clasificar que me hacía arrugar levemente la nariz. Sin embargo, estaba sediento, por lo que la primera parte se interpuso con creces sobre la otra.

El pobre hombre no sabía dónde se había metido. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de lo que hacía, su vaivén mientras ni siquiera se desplazaba me hacía pensar que estaba muy borracho. Mejor para él, menos dolor.

—¿Qué demonios...? —empezó a decir con voz pastosa al notar mi presencia. Su pulso se aceleró y me vi dando espasmos, moviendo el cuello por el placer que me provocaba el ahora amplificado olor de su sangre.

Gritó a medida que acortaba la distancia, pero el mareo que sentía le impedía correr o hacer algo brillante. Como si tuviera escapatoria.

Mi mente había cambiado de nuevo, ahora predominaban mis sentidos y aunque sus gritos me abrumaban y el que no moviera la boca me preocupaba ligeramente, esta vez sentía la determinación en mi sentencia. Ansiaba su sangre; quizá no oliera ni la mitad de bien que las mujeres de hacía unas noches, pero me sentía tan sediento que no le di importancia. La garganta me iba a explotar y mi boca estaba llena de veneno; lo podía notar, ácido, deslizándose entre mi lengua mientras la pasaba por los labios, los cuales se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola.

—Chico... Piensa en lo que haces... Tengo dinero, deja que me v-vaya y... —balbuceaba.

Solté una carcajada. No era más que un mendigo drogadicto y alcohólico. No por eso se merecía la muerte, pensó mi lado más racional, pero lo aplaqué rápidamente.

—No hay... nada que pensar —susurré, enloquecido.

De un solo golpe lo inmovilicé y en un par de segundos tenía mis labios pegados a la arrugada y estropeada piel de su cuello. Ni siquiera lo pensé, actué por instinto. No quería divertirme a costa suya ni jugar antes de satisfacerme; eran cosas que ni se me habían pasado por la mente. Simplemente seguía mis instintos animales, aquellos que versaban sobre la supervivencia y la superioridad de algunas especies.

Mis ahora afilados dientes se hundieron sin ninguna dificultad, estaban hechos para eso. La sangre salió a borbotones, al igual que los gritos del hombre. Eran desgarradores. Sin embargo, me alentaban a seguir, a succionar cada gota de vida que quedaba en aquel cuerpo ahora semi-inmóvil, a excepción de los espasmos que esporádicamente lo sacudían.

Bebí, y creí morir de placer. Mi garganta ardía con una furia insospechada mientras intentaba apaciguarla con cada gota de sangre que corría por ella. No me acordé del bien y del mal, ni de lo ético y lo inmoral; nada de eso tenía sentido en ese preciso instante, en el que aquella delicia de color borgoña se expandía por mi boca, revitalizando cada uno de mis tejidos corporales.

Cuando sentí escasear el flujo, paré. Me separé del cadáver y erguí mi figura, sintiéndome más fuerte que nunca. Podría con cualquier cosa, era invencible. Una sonrisa surcó mi cara en aquellos momentos de deidad y demencia. Solté una risotada estruendosa al mismo tiempo que derrumbaba una pared que separaba la espaciosa estancia principal de otra habitación, y mientras el polvo del cemento vencido caía sobre mi cabeza, tuve un momento de lucidez dentro de la locura.

—Dios mío —susurré mientras corría de nuevo junto al cuerpo inerte. Me arrodillé junto a él y, sabiendo que era absurdo y completamente inútil, apliqué un masaje cardíaco simplemente por la culpabilidad que me carcomía—. No, no...

Ya no había ni rastro del olor que tanto me atraía, por lo que pude pensar con toda la serenidad que pude teniendo en cuenta el estado de paranoia en el que me encontraba. Me aovillé a su lado y me balanceé con las piernas fuertemente abrazadas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, que me daba asco yo mismo? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante si a cada paso que daba mi situación empeoraba?

No tenía respuestas, sólo un enorme vacío existencial y una repugnancia sin precedentes. Decidí tumbarme allí mismo y sollozar sin lágrimas, que de hecho, era lo que mejor se me estaba dando hasta el momento.

Quizá debería haber sacado el cadáver de allí, haberlo enterrado de forma digna, pero sentía que estar junto a él era una buena forma de penitencia. No sabía en qué punto del camino me había vuelto tan extremadamente excéntrico y trastornado, mas, llegué a creer que era la mejor forma de obrar una vez el daño ya estaba hecho.

No me moví ni un centímetro en lo que me parecieron días. Ni siquiera cerré los ojos, me quedé petrificado observando el movimiento de las motas de polvo que volaban por encima de mi cabeza, intentando no pensar. También me privé del sentido del olfato; no tenía sentido usarlo si ya nada importaba.

Estaba en esa postura, en un estado algo catatónico y tatareando la partitura más triste y melancólica que conocía cuando hubo otro ruido. Temblé. No quería que ocurriera lo mismo, y _sabía_ que ocurriría, era un monstruo sin una pizca de autocontrol, me lo había demostrado con creces.

—¿Edward? —musitó aquella voz dulce y melodiosa usando un tono asustado.

No me sentí inseguro. Quién más miedo me daba era yo mismo, por lo que me limité a sentarme, aovillado de nuevo y sin poder mirarla a la cara. La vergüenza y la humillación eran tan fuertes que la ira acudió a mí otra vez. Sin embargo, al alzar la cabeza y verla, en toda su grandeza, el llanto acudió de nuevo a mí.

En el resquicio de la ventana e iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba del exterior, estaba Bella, observándome con ojos desorbitados.

* * *

¡Buenas noches a todas! Como es costumbre últimamente, debo disculparme por la terrible demora... ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero como ya expliqué he estado hasta el cuello de problemas personales, de exámenes, de obligaciones, de... ¡Bueno, de todo un poco! Espero que seáis todo lo comprensivas que podáis. Por cierto, quiero hacer hincapié en algo importante: **no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias**. Si tardo es simplemente porque me resulta absolutamente imposible escribir, pero jamás dejaría algo a medias, así que podéis estar tranquilas.

Esta historia me gusta tantísimo que no sé cómo he podido estar sin escribirla... En especial, este capítulo me encanta. Espero haber conseguido captar el estado caótico de los primeros días de neófito de Edward y que no le odiéis mucho por el asesinato. Sinceramente, algo que no me gusta de Meyer es esa tendencia a la idealización y a la perfección de todo. ¿Neófitos que se controlan? ¡Venga ya! Y menos si no han sido instruidos... Por eso, este Edward mío es tan... ¿extravagante? Sí, quizá sea esa la palabra. Sin embargo, me encanta, porque me da muchísimo juego a que su personalidad vaya desarrollándose a lo largo de los capítulos. Simplemente, espero que os guste tanto como a mí, ¡aunque de verdad que no sé si eso es posible!

Este capítulo quizá os resulte denso, a mí no me lo parece, pero tal vez a vosotras sí... Por eso, **vuestra opinión es muy importante**. Por algún motivo, este fic es **el que menos reviews recibe**, y es algo que me apena muchísimo (ya he comentado que es mi historia favorita, ¿verdad?). Espero que sea una situación que cambie, porque vuestros comentarios son una guía para hacer esto mejor.

Así que aprovechando que muchas estaréis de vacaciones todavía y que posiblemente hayáis leído esto tranquilamente, bebiendo algo fresquito y disfrutando del tiempo libre... **¿Por qué no me hacéis feliz ya del todo y me dejáis una crítica constructiva?**

¡Besotes y a ser felices! Nos leemos antes de lo que esperáis:)


End file.
